If Given a Chance
by xalent
Summary: This is an AU where Harry is raised by Severus, Sirius and Remus starting from when he was five years old. Chapter 1 begins at the end of 4th year. RR! On hold.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

**Author's Note: **This is an AU where Severus Snape, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin raise Harry from when he is a few months before his fifth birthday and onward. Events of Harry's childhood will be shown in flashbacks as the story begins at the end of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. This chapter is a prelude to the story showing the events that happen after James and Lily were killed and what led to Harry's adoption.

* * *

Severus blew down the door into the Potters home and found James Potter lying on the ground. His wand was a few inches from his hand, his glasses shattered and broken to his side and his hazel eyes dull and lifeless. Severus could not believe this was happening. James Potter was dead. James bloody Potter. The man Severus respected for his bravery and courage. The man Severus admired for his strength and ability to protect those he loved. The man whose skill in defending against the Dark Arts rivaled Severus's skills and knowledge of the Dark Arts. But at the same time, James was the man Severus loathed for bullying him at Hogwarts. The man Severus despised for winning the heart of Lily Evans. 

Lily Evans. Severus dashed up stairs, crashing against the walls clumsily. His heart was pumping and mind was racing. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead as fear wrapped itself around Severus's body like a cloak. It was getting more difficult to move with each step of the stairs. His arms were trembling and legs were weakening, but Severus pushed on. Lily Evans.

Severus crashed through the door into the nursery. He hit the floor face first as his legs finally gave way. When Severus looked up, he saw a pair of green emerald lifeless eyes before him. The face was white and pale and the lips had lost its color. Red fiery hair fell messily over the face and on the ground. "LILY!" Severus screamed as some of his strength returned.

Severus got up from the ground and crawled over to Lily's sprawled out body before him. He pulled her close and brushed her hair away from her face. It no longer burned like the days in Hogwarts. "Lily..." he cried. Tears were pouring down his face as he cradled her in his arms. Severus came as fast as he could when he heard that Voldemort found the hiding place of James and Lily. But he was not fast enough. The only two people in the world Severus cared about were gone. Killed by the man he served.

Then a thought flashed through his mind. Sirius Black. He was the man who held the secret of where this house was located. Sirius would pay for letting this secret out.

Suddenly, Severus realized how much the branding on his arm burned. Where was Lord Voldemort? Was he not supposed to be here celebrating his victory? Severus knew the prophecy. The entire prophecy. He never spoke a word of it to Lord Voldemort. Someone else had, but it was only half of it. The second half Voldemort had not heard was that he would mark the boy as his equal.

A soft cry woke Severus from his deep thoughts. He turned around and found James and Lily's son, Harry, crying and wiggling on the ground. Gently, Severus lay Lily back onto the floor and crawled over to the infant. He picked up the child carefully into his arms and cradled the boy until it stopped crying. When the child opened his eyes, Severus found himself staring into the same emerald green eyes of Lily Evans. Severus almost broke down in tears once more, but held it in. Then he saw a lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

"Merlin's beard!" Severus cried out. Lord Voldemort had indeed marked the boy. The prophecy had come to pass. Voldemort was still alive. Where, Severus did not know. Although his branding burned, it was not because Lord Voldemort was summoning him. Something must have happened to Voldemort.

Suddenly, Severus heard a noise downstairs. He drew his wand quickly and placed a Disillusion Charm around himself and Harry before creeping his way downstairs. It only took a moment to recognize the man staring at the deceased James Potter. Hardly anyone had a frame as large as Rubius Hagrid. With a wave of his wand, the charm was gone. Hagrid looked up and jumped in surprise.

"'ello, Severus. I didn't see you there!" But the shock quickly dissipated as he asked the next question. "What happened to-"

"You-know-who killed James and Lily," Severus spoke with a grim tone while cutting off Hagrid from finishing his sentence. "Harry survived. Where is you-know-who?"

"'arry survived? Blimley, that's good news!" Hagrid shouted as some of his usual happy nature returned.

Before Hagrid could say anymore, Severus asked again, "Where is Voldemort?" The use of the Dark Lord's name sent shivers through Hagrid's body and caught his attention.

"'aven't you 'eard? 'e-who-must-not-be-named is dead! Everyone's celebrating."

"Dead?" Severus asked. He was skeptical of that answer, since the prophecy had stated Voldemort would mark the boy as his equal, which had happened. Harry was marked with the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but Severus doubted Voldemort had died. Wounded, perhaps, but not dead.

His thoughts were broken when another man entered through the door. Anger burst through his body as Severus tore downstairs and slammed the man against the wall. "SIRIUS BLACK! Why in the HELL did you give Voldemort James and Harry's location!"

The man's eyes flew open in shock, as did Hagrid's. "And what about you, Death Eater!" Sirius retorted. However, before any of the three men could start killing each other, an infant's cry brought them back from their anger. "Harry?" Sirius asked as he looked down at the infant.

"He survived," Severus responded as he handed Sirius his godson. "Both James and Lily are dead. The killing curse."

They all looked down sadly, as they felt the weight of dead friends. "I'll go bring Lily down," Hagrid spoke, breaking the long silence.

"Why did you tell Voldemort?" Severus asked with his wand drawn, but pointed down towards the ground.

"I wasn't the Secret-Keeper. Peter was..." Sirius's voice trailed off. "That bloody rat!" Sirius handed Severus Harry and dashed out into the rain.

"Sirius!" Severus shouted, but could not run after the man with Harry in his arms. Just then, Hagrid came downstairs with Lily in his arms. "Hagrid! Quickly put Lily down and take care of Harry!" Severus set Harry in Hagrid's arms and ran off in the rain in search of Sirius Black.

As he splashed through the puddles, Severus began to think back. He remembered Voldemort speaking of someone telling him the prophecy. The man who gave the Dark Lord the prophecy was not Severus, nor was he present. So Severus thought back further to when he first heard the prophecy.

Severus was sitting at the counter when Dumbledore and Trelawney entered the pub. He had his hood over his head to cover himself. Severus was not on duty that day, nor was he spying. He just wanted a break and went to the pub for a glass of firewhiskey. There was another figure in the room, but Severus had not paid any attention to. Until now.

Rain splashed against his face as he ran. It was getting dark and cold, but Severus had to find Sirius before he does something stupid.

Once more, Severus concentrated on the memory. He wished he had a pensieve. It would make this much easier, but time was working against him. Trelawney began to fall into a trance and spoke the prophecy, one that Severus ran through his head every night before the other person in that room reported it to Voldemort. Then a figure fell over to the side. Severus turned to see a sharp nose and hear a squeaky voice protesting as he was thrown out. The memory replayed in his mind, but no matter how hard Severus thought, he could not place a name on the figure. Not with just knowing the man has a sharp nose and squeaky voice.

Severus found Sirius in the middle of a street with his wand drawn. Sirius was chasing someone ahead. Severus turned to look and found the complete face to the figure he was trying to name. Peter Pettigrew. "Sirius!" Severus shouted as he dashed after the man. But it was too late. Screams echoed through the crowd and shouts of 'Murderer' rang through the air.

Severus found Sirius standing around fourteen dead Muggles laughing crazily. "Sirius!" Severus shouted as he grabbed the man by the arm and tore him away from the crowd. "Don't worry!" Severus shouted to the Muggles. "I am here to apprehend this man!" This was a flat out lie, but Severus did not care. The Ministry would be here any moment and Severus needed to get himself and Sirius to Dumbledore as fast as possible.

Severus dragged the broken man into an alley and apparated as soon as possible. They reappeared before the deserted home of James and Lily Potter. Only their bodies remained. Sirius's motorcycle was gone as well. Severus's mind raced for the most likely place they would take Harry. "Sirius! Wake up! Harry's not here!"

"Harry's gone?" Sirius shouted, waking up almost instantly. "Who took him? I thought I passed him to you!"

"Hagrid has him. Where could Hagrid have taken Harry?" Severus asked.

Sirius sat down, his grim and gloomy expression returned. After a moment of thought, Sirius replied, "To his only surviving relatives. Number 4, Privet Drive." Severus quickly grabbed Sirius and apparated once more.

When they arrived, they found the streetlights gone and no one around. Suddenly, four wands shot out and pointed at Severus and Sirius. "State your name and status," one commanded, but they all saw the rolled up sleeve of Severus's left arm, which showed the mark of a Death Eater.

Without a word, Severus dropped his own wand and surrendered without a fight. He nudged Sirius to do the same, but the man was so depressed that he fell over without Severus's support. "What is going on here?" a female voice cried out. "Severus!" the woman shouted in surprise recognizing his face. However, Sirius was face down on the ground wallowing in pain and sorrow that the woman did not see him. "Why do you have your wands poised at him? He's a professor at Hogwarts!"

"He's a Death Eater, ma'am," one of the men responded before hitting Severus with a stunner.

"What? That's a preposterous notion!" the woman nearly shouted. Her normal composed expression was replaced by fury.

"You may lay down your wands, gentlemen," a new voice spoke out. They all turned to see Albus Dumbledore arrive. "Minerva and I will take care of matters with the two men."

"But the Ministry-"

"Minerva and I will take care of matters with the two men," Albus insisted. Reluctantly, the four men gave in and with a crack, disapparated.

"Albus!" Minerva spoke demanding an explanation.

"Hagrid said that these two were at the Potters residence earlier. I would like to speak to them before the Ministry gets their turn. I doubt they would be as kind to offer these men an explanation." Albus replied as he walked over to Sirius to sit the man up.

"Albus!" Minerva said again.

"What? Oh!" Albus said realizing Minerva had not wanted an explanation for why Albus defended the two men, but for why he chose to leave Harry with his only living relatives.

"These are the worst possible people on the face of this planet. I have watched this family for an entire day and I must protest to your decision of letting them take care of Harry. He should have a wizard upbringing!" Minerva spoke angrily.

"I know what you say is true, but I am afraid that this is the only place where Harry will be safe for the moment. His legacy is far too great for any normal wizardry upbringing. Word of the-boy-who-lived has spread across the world." Albus stood up when he heard the sound of a motorcycle. They looked over and found Hagrid riding it down to the ground. In the half-giant's arms was a basket with the infant Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived.

"What happened to Severus and Sirius?" Hagrid asked as he passed Harry to Dumbledore.

"Ministry Aurors accused Severus of being a Death Eater and then stunned him," Minerva responded. Her anger had not faded.

But before that conversation could continue, Albus raised his hand and said, "Hagrid, take Sirius and Severus back to Hogwarts. I will speak to them later."

Hagrid easily picked up both fallen men from the ground, carried them over to the motorcycle and flew off into the night. From his pocket, Albus took out a letter and placed it on the blanket covering the sleeping Harry.

"I hope you do not regret this decision later, Albus," Minerva warned with a deadly tone.

"I do regret to place Harry under their care, but there is a reason for this." Albus placed the basket before the front door and rang the doorbell. With a crack, he and Minerva were gone.

The door to Number 4, Privet Drive opened and a thin tall woman peered out. She found the basket and wondered where it came from. There was a letter addressed specifically for her on the blanket so she picked it up and read it. After reading it the first time, she clasped her hand in disbelief. Again, she read it, but the message was still the same. "Vernon!" she cried as she brought the child into the house.

* * *

Albus and Minerva returned to Hogwarts to find Severus awake again. But before either could get out a word, Severus showed his left forearm bearing the mark of the Dark Lord. "How long?" Minerva gasped in disbelief. 

"Since graduation," Severus responded with his usual snide tone as he looked from Minerva to Albus. "Where's Harry?"

"Safe," Albus responded as Minerva cast Albus a deadly glare. It was obvious to Severus and Hagrid that Minerva still did not agree with Albus's choice of guardians. "Why have you given yourself up, Severus?"

"Because I wish to give up my services to the Dark Lord." Severus looked hard into Albus's eyes for he wished not to give a further explanation.

"Then you will resume your post as Hogwarts's Potion Master," Albus said lightly with a wave.

"ALBUS!" Minerva and Hagrid protested in unison.

Again, Albus held out a hand silencing the two. "Severus has secrets he wishes not to discuss at the moment, so I will place my trust Severus and expect all of you to do the same." As always, Albus Dumbledore had a way with words. "What happened to Sirius?" Albus asked as he turned back to face Severus.

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. He gave you-know-who both the prophecy and the Potter's whereabouts. When Sirius realized this, he chased after Peter. When I got to Sirius, fourteen dead Muggles lay dead around him and Peter was gone. I dragged him out before the Ministry arrived," Severus answered. Minerva cast him a doubtful glance, but Albus nodded.

"I will have to confirm this with Sirius when he has finally snapped out of his condition, but I doubt your story is false. Hagrid, take Sirius to Poppy and Minerva, I must ask you to leave for I wish to speak to Severus alone."

Minerva looked as if she was about to protest, but held it and stalked off. "Voldemort did not know the full prophecy," Severus began and fully aware of which questions Albus would ask.

"Do you believe Voldemort is dead?"

"No. Wounded at least." Severus kept his answers short and precise. However, his worries were not about the interrogation, but who was left in charge of parenting Harry.

"What will you do when he returns?"

Severus looked at the old wizard. This was one question he had expected to be asked, but Severus had not thought about the answer. "I will fight by your side if that is what you are asking."

Albus just nodded in reply. Severus did not enjoy talking to Albus. It was difficult to read the old wizard's mind and expressions. "Then I will vouch in your behalf at your hearing." With those words, Albus Dumbledore left Severus alone in the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Dammit Albus!" Severus screamed as he slammed his fist down on Dumbledore's desk. "Four years have we left Harry with the Dursleys! Four years! Have you not been there once to see what they do to the poor child?" Anger flowed though his body and boiled his blood. His normal composed and dark expression was gone. 

"Severus-" Dumbledore began in a calm voice, but Severus was not going to listen to another excuse.

"Let me take care of him! Or Sirius! Or Lupin even! Let anyone BUT the Dursleys take care of the boy! He's malnourished, beaten and has a downright miserable life! Harry's working harder in the house than the House-elves work a lifetime!"

"Severus!" Dumbledore said more forcefully. There was a hint of anger and frustration in his voice, but Severus did not stop.

"Screw this, Albus. I'm taking the boy from that house whether you like it or not," Severus shouted as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"You will do no such thing, Severus!" Dumbledore shouted. Fear froze Severus where he stood. He had never seen or heard the headmaster angry before. "Sit down," Dumbledore said, his calm voice returning. "I will explain."

It took only a few minutes for Dumbledore to explain his reasoning for keeping Harry at his Aunt and Uncles, but Severus still felt it was not completely justified. "As for your suggestion earlier, it will not work out well. You have the position of Potion Master at Hogwarts, which would keep you here for nine months out of the year. Sirius has been forced into hiding even after presenting to Crouch the truth and Remus has his problem every full moon."

"Then I will resign my post," Severus blurted. It was the only route he could take. Protecting the only son of Lily was his primary concern. Nothing else mattered too much. "I doubt it is hard to find another Potion Master to replace me. As for Lupin, I can give him Wolfsbane. We can have Sirius locked up in a house such that the Ministry won't even find him."

Dumbledore considered Severus's new suggestion for a moment. "No. I need you here, Severus."

"For what?" Severus cried out. He could feel his anger returning. "Harry needs better guardians than a couple of Muggles with a superiority complex over Wizards. You know full well what happens to Harry in that house!"

"Yes I do, Severus," Dumbledore replied. He began to reconsider Severus's proposal again. Things were getting out of hand at the Dursleys. They had not treated Harry like a son as Dumbledore had asked them to in the letter. "Fine. I accept your resignation." He watched as Severus's face lit up. "However, you must settle your differences with Sirius and Remus. I will not allow this to pass unless all three of you are taking care of Harry. Several arrangements will be made before your arrival at Number 4, Privet Drive. When Harry has come to age, you are to return to your post as Potion Master."

When Severus left, happy that he could finally help Harry in his situation, Minerva walked into Dumbledore's office. "Are you sure it's alright for Severus to act as Harry's guardian? He was a Death Eater!" Minerva voiced her concern.

Dumbledore turned to face Minerva as he pet his phoenix. "Have you seen Severus this happy before?" Minerva's eyes narrowed, not liking Dumbledore responding to her question with another question. "He will teach the boy well. As would Sirius and Remus."


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

**Author's Note: **There is a time gap of 9-10 years between the end of the prelude to the beginning of this chapter. Most events of the first two years follow book one and two, like the getting the philosopher's stone, killing the basilisk. This story does not follow book three too well for the third year because Sirius was not trapped in Azkaban to begin with. But it does deal with Sirius and his being in Azkaban. I will explain more about what happens that year later on. At the beginning of the chapter, it's near the end of the fourth year. The third task is coming up and so far everything is following book 4 with some exceptions that I do explain.

* * *

Harry ran down the hall of Hogwarts determined not to be late for Potions today. Of course, this was not the only reason. His best friends, Ron and Hermione, would probably be at each other's throats if he was not sitting between them splitting them apart. He knew the consequence of leaving the two alone. The last time Harry had accidentally left them alone was in his third year. He remembered Severus scolding him for about an hour afterwards and deducting an additional fifty points from Gryffindor. The damage alone cost their house 100 points. 

As he entered the classroom, Harry received a hundred glares from the Slytherins sitting on the right half of the classroom. Every year he has done something to increase their hatred of him, but Harry never meant any of it. Things like that just happened. Harry quickly made his way down the aisle, avoiding the cold hard glares of Severus and sat down in between Ron and Hermione. The glaring contest between the two had already began which means that if Harry had been a minute late, another fifty points would have been lost. He grimaced at that though as he slammed the thick potion book onto the table disconnecting the glaring.

Harry had met Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express in his first year. His three guardians had warned him before hand about his fame and he was well ready to cope with the staring and the questioning. The two had been fighting over how to perform a spell. Hermione was right and Ron was, well, Ron did not have the slightest clue of how spellcasting worked. Ron had nearly destroyed Harry's suitcase if not for Hermione's intervention.

Later that same year, Ron began his long history of insults towards Hermione. Harry, feeling awful that Hermione had heard some of Ron's dreadful jokes and insults, went to apologize. Ron had refused to come and still refuses to do so. Somehow, a mountain troll had entered Hogwarts as Harry made his way down to the girls bathroom where he heard rumors about Hermione's crying. He was caught unaware of the danger since he skipped out on supper that day to go apologize.

When he saw the troll, Harry nearly bolted out of the corridor. But when he noticed the troll smashed its way into the girl's bathroom, Harry quickly stunned the troll from behind and disarmed it with a quick work of spells he secretly learned from one of his guardians. He wished he had mastered the binding spell, but several professors had made their way to the scene. Since then, Harry and Hermione had been friends.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being late," Severus Snape said with glare. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Ron and Hermione were still exchanging deadly glances and the atmosphere was getting increasingly dense. If it were anyone else, that person would have already fled. However, for Harry, it was his duty to keep his two friends from ripping each other's throats out. At least he did not have to deal with Draco Malfoy.

Once, Draco had insulted Harry while Ron and Hermione were having a row. He ended up hanging from a tree with a face full of pimples, his clothes torn off, and doodling all across his body. It took the professors three hours to get him down from the tree. By then, the entire school had caught a glimpse of Draco. Harry apologized later for his friend's actions, which Draco reluctantly accepted. Since that incident, Draco's malicious attitude towards Harry died down.

"Ron. Hermione," he said with an angry tone. "Do you remember what happened to us the last time we blew up Snapes classroom?" The two turned around and brought out their own potion books.

"Hermy started it!" Ron protested quietly as he slammed his potions book.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione hissed as she flipped open her book.

Suddenly, two palms slammed down on the table in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Mr. Potter, either learn to control your friend's behavior, or all three of you will face expulsion." Severus glared from Hermione to Ron.

"Yes, sir. Permission to make a request?" Harry responded as the Potion Master's eyes finally fell on him. "Take their wands away?" Harry could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes burning through his body. Harry avoided looking away from Severus to meet either of their gazes. With one swift motion, Severus took away the wands of both Ron and Hermione and walked away.

"Silencio!" Harry incanted quickly before Ron could speak a word. Then he turned to Hermione with his wand out. Harry faced Hermione's glare, but she was not too dangerous without her wand. When she yielded, Harry sheathed his wand. It was shielded with ten different wards for the sole purpose of not letting Ron or Hermione grab his wand and use it against each other.

Because of his friendship with Ron, the tension between Ron and Hermione began to escalate. Harry knew that they were fighting over the 'best friend' position, and he tried to sort things out, but nothing he said worked. When he asked his guardians, one said let it be, another said choose one, while the third said to try to talk to them. He tossed the first two out, since he wanted Ron and Hermione as his friends, but the third suggestion was just not working.

"Can anyone tell me the effects of Veritaserum?" Severus asked. Of course, it was Hermione's hand that shot up first. "Can anyone tell me the effects of Veritaserum?" Severus asked again, ignoring Hermione's hand. "No one?"

Reluctantly, Harry raised his hand. Every session of potions, Hermione would always raise her hand first. Severus almost always ignored her throughout class. Maybe one or twice would he call on Hermione to answer a question, if it was a simple one. "Yes, Potter," Severus said with a sneer.

"Veritaserum is a powerful potion that induces the one who drinks it to tell the full and complete truth. So far, no one has been able to resist this potion," Harry answered as he put his hand down.

"That is partially correct. Mr. Weasley, care to explain the rest? Oh wait, you cannot speak because of you inability to keep your stupid war out of my classroom." Severus mocked which received laughter from the Slytherins. Harry did not care too much about Severus's insults, since they were true, or the Slytherins laugher, since Ron deserved that one. "Miss Granger, care to explain what Mr. Potter has left out?"

Hermione quickly began to explain everything about Veritaserum, most of which Harry already knew since he had the displeasure of experiencing a dosage Veritaserum a few years ago. However, Harry did not complain. It was a meaningful experience. His thoughts drifted away from class and back to the relationship of his two best friends.

Things were already pretty bad between Ron and Hermione, but this year Hogwarts was hosting the legendary Triwizard tournament. Only sixth years and above were allowed to participate and Harry, being in his fourth year, had not placed his name into the Goblet of Fire. Somehow, his name was chosen as the fourth Champion. This nearly ended his friendship with Ron, which made Hermione extremely happy. But after the first task, which Harry had to face a dragon Ron's older brother, Charlie, brought without ever knowing what he was facing, Ron forgave Harry and rekindled their friendship.

Things returned back to normal with the usual bickering and the duels that destroyed half their surrounding, but this war skyrocketed during the Yule Ball. Unknown to Harry, Ron had asked Hermione to the Yule Ball, which was nothing other than another prank of Ron's. He gave her several days to think about it. Hermione answered 'yes' several days later thinking this was how Ron would apologize for all his insults. When the night before the Yule Ball came, Ron completely blew Hermione off and went with Lavender Brown.

Harry had known that Ron was going with Lavender for a month. When he found Hermione crying her tears out and tearing up her dress, Harry quickly pulled in a favor from the Champion which Harry knew Hermione wanted to go with: Victor Krum. It was easy convincing the Hungarian Seeker to take Hermione. Victor still had no date, since he was waiting for Hermione to change her mind. Harry would have taken Hermione himself, had he not asked Cho Chang a month ago when the Yule Ball was announce. When Victor agreed, Harry brought Victor to Hermione, which greatly improved her mood.

But without a dress, Hermione was unable to go. So Harry took Victor and Hermione to Diagon Alley to find a new dress and matching dress robes. He enlisted the help of Cho, her friends, Fluer Delacour and some of the girls from Beaxbaton which made the experience all the better. Of course there was also Victor and Harry's fan club which somehow followed them. Colin Creevey also tagged along and snapped quite a collection of photos. The only Champion missing was Cedric Diggory. Harry wasn't able to reach the Hufflepuff Champion at such late notice, so he left without Cedric. He apologized later and maintained a good friendship with Cedric as well as Victor and Fluer.

However, his thoughts were broken when he heard Severus shout, "Mr. Harry Potter! I will take another ten points from Gryffindor if you continue to daydream in the middle of class!"

Harry slapped his hand against his face and quickly gathered his possession. Severus's anger at Harry only meant one thing: it was time to make potions. He felt a nudge from Ron and sighed. Today he was Ron's partner, which usually meant he did all the work. Harry did not trust Ron with making any potion. Together they got up from the desk and Harry chose a cauldron on the Slytherins side of the room. Ron tried to protest, but as he was silence by Harry, not a sound came out.

"Sorry, Draco," Harry said as he took a seat behind Draco Malfoy. He was paired up with Pansy Parkinson. "I should be able to keep Ron in check today." Draco grunted and began to read the instructions on the board. Harry turned to the board and saw the potion they were brewing today. Potion of Dreamless Sleep. That was an easy one. Harry had made it over a hundred times before coming to Hogwarts. Veritaserum was harder, but Severus only asked the question because it was taught early on in the year.

Harry watched Hermione for a moment. He did not want Ron and Hermione bumping into each other while getting potion ingredients. As he watched Hermione, Harry could not help but think of the Yule Ball. She looked gorgeous coming down the stairway. That night, she had curled her hair and it bounced with each step. Light makeup was worn which showed how naturally beautiful Hermione was if she wanted to be. She wore a golden dress, as Victor wore a red dressrobe so they would match as Gryffindors, that hung on by one thin strap that looped around her neck.

Harry could not help but notice her cleavage, which the dress showed. Hermione had purposely chosen this dress to show Ron up and outshine Lavender. He did not know how much Hermione had grown over the summer since she often wore a thick sweater or her school cloak over herself. She wore long white gloves that reached past her elbows and wore few accessories to her dress.

His thoughts were broken when a foot hit his lower leg. "I don't want to lose the house cup because you were daydreaming and drooling too much, Potter," Draco warned with a whisper.

Harry was thankful Draco had snapped him back to reality. He was clearly daydreaming too much. Ron was about to get up to get the ingredients and Hermione was still picking out hers. Harry sat his friend down in his seat and gave a sharp warning glare. He walked over to pick out Valerian roots, purple lotus, golden sansams as well as some other few minor ingredients. Hermione was still angry at Harry for pointing his wand at her, but Harry knew she would get over it. She wanted to beat the Slytherin House far more than he did. Maybe even more than Ron.

Harry finished the potion with plenty of time to spare. Ron was attempting to make his own, but Harry did not want to stick around to have it explode in his face. So he took a crystal veil and stored the potion before turning it into Severus. Harry had a second veil, which he gave to Ron to have him turn in later. Hopefully Ron did not break the veil this time.

Severus just nodded as he took Harry's potion. "Satisfactory," Severus said just before an explosion happened at the Gryffindor end of the classroom. Once more Neville had beat Ron to be the first to blow up the potion. How he managed it while working with Hermione was something Harry could not figure out. Or Severus.

Hermione stalked over with her potion in a veil. It was the same color as Harry's. Severus quickly deducted another ten points from Gryffindor, which meant they had lost thirty points today in his class. "Mr. Longbottom, care to explain why your potion exploded in your face with the help of Ms. Granger?"

"Um..." Neville began nervously.

Harry heard Severus say something, but was interrupted when Hermione whipped her hair into Harry's face. It slapped him hard, which Harry knew he deserved. Again, the Slytherins were laughing. If not at him then at Neville. "Mr. Potter. Please do keep an eye on Ms. Granger. I will have to speak with her later."

Harry turned and found Hermione already out the dungeon door. He turned back to look at Ron, who was still struggling to finish his potion, although it would receive an unsatisfactory mark. For a moment, Harry wondered if he should rescue his friend from the Slytherins, but when he thought about it, Harry decided it was punishment for causing so much trouble.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry called out as he chased after his best friend. She continued to walk forward, if not faster. "Hermione! Wait!" Harry called again. 

"What do you want, Harry!" Hermione cried out as she turn around sharply.

"I'm sorry at pointing my wand at you," Harry began.

"No your not!" Hermione hissed. Anger burned in her brown eyes. It made Harry wonder if he could win the conversation and quell her anger. "You would do anything to stop the war between Ron and me!"

Harry almost said 'You forced my hand!' but quickly decided not to. He needed to find the right words and the right phrases. Calming Hermione down required the utmost delicacy. Harry was far from delicate. How could he? Two of his guardians were former Maraurders. "No I wouldn't do _anything_. I was out of line when I used my wand against you."

"Liar!"

Harry wanted to let out a sigh, since he had no idea of how to win this conversation to make Hermione understand his feelings and calm her down. Not unless he made her so angry at something else that she would forget about her present problems. And then he thought of a solution. Harry shot forward and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips.

When their lips met, Hermione's eyes flew wide open as she pushed Harry away and tripped. Harry caught Hermione with both arms and cradled her in his arms. _If only this was the Yule Ball_, Harry thought. Then a hand slapped hard across his left cheek. Harry knew it would leave a mark.

Hermione pushed away from Harry quickly and gathered her fallen belongings. Her face was burning scarlet and her heart thumping like mad. She felt her body burn hotter than when she was dancing with Victor Krum during the Yule Ball.

"Snape wants to see you in his office, by the way," Harry said as he handed Hermione her potions book. She snatched it quickly and shoved it into her bag before walking away. "At least she isn't mad at me pointing my wand at her anymore..." Harry said to himself.

Suddenly, an arm clasped around his right shoulder as a man said, "So, how was it like stealing a girl's first kiss?" Harry turned his eye to see his Godfather, Sirius Black, who was also one of his three legal guardians. There was a grin across the man's face that Harry never liked to see.

"Then there's also the question, was that your first kiss, Harry?" another voice asked. To his right, Harry saw Remus Lupin, his other legal guardian. He, too, wore the same grin as his Godfather.

For a moment, Harry contemplated about lying, but he doubt he could get anything past these two. "It is my first kiss and it feels good," Harry responded as he shook off Sirius's arm.

"Was there anything else?" Sirius asked following Harry down the corridor.

"Aren't you _not_ suppose to be seen?" Harry asked annoyed that Sirius saw the kiss.

"If you answer the question, instead of dodging it, Sirius and I will be out of sight," Lupin responded to Harry's question.

"No there was nothing else. I just wanted to get her angry at me for something else than pointing my wand at her," Harry explained. "It worked, but now I have to think about how to get her to talk to me again." Sirius and Remus doubled over and laughed at Harry. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want!"

"You know, Harry," Sirius said in between his laughs. "It would have been easier if you just bought her a book. One like "Self-Defensive Spellwork" or "Jinxes for the Jinxed"."

Harry pretended to bang his head against the wall. It was not hard to buy Hermione gifts. She enjoyed books and almost any book would make her calm. Especially when it's a book of spells she could use against Ron. "Thanks," Harry said as he ran off to the nearest fireplace.

"So sad," Remus said as he shook his head.

"Poor boy doesn't even realize it," Sirius agreed. "Well, time to act dog and wolf again, Moony."

"Yeah," Remus agreed as Sirius changed into a big black dog. Remus took out a potion and drank it with one gulp. He grimaced at the taste, but it allowed Remus to change into wolf form rather than a werewolf. He did not know if he could ever thank Severus enough for developing the potion.


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

Ron stalked out of class angry at Harry for leaving him there with the Slytherins. Without his wand, he was unable to do anything to Malfoy and without his voice, he could not think of any insults to counter Malfoy. Severus reluctantly returned both when Ron finished his potion, which he succeeded in making despite the fact that he was usually the second to blow up his potion. 

When he found Harry, he grabbed his friend by the cloak and slammed him against the wall. "You a stupid git you know?" Ron shouted. "Why do you always takes Hermy's side?"

"Well, Ron, if you hadn't noticed, you haven't been that kind to her over the years." The voice belonged to Ginny who was walking with Harry before the rude interruption by Ron.

"I didn't take her side. You would have continued to insult Hermione if I hadn't used the spell. That would have taken even more points from the thirty we lost today," Harry explained. It was reasonable, but Ron was still angry. "If it's of any consequence to you, it was Hermione that gave me this nice fat red mark on my left cheek."

Harry smiled as Ron released him. Since they contested over who was the best friend of Harry Potter, any violence done on one side would not be mimicked by the other. Harry knew this and used it to his every advantage. "Sorry 'bout that..." Ron apologized as he joined Harry and his sister. "Why do you keep that snotty prat around anyways?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He hated whenever Ron brought that topic up. No matter how Harry tried to explain it, Ron would just twist his words around to make it sound like Harry was just using her. "It's not like you've been a kind and loving friend towards her!" Ginny started, defending Hermione in Harry's behalf.

"Stop defending Hermione, Ginny. You know full well Hermione's only friends with you and Harry because she likes the attention of being a famous person's best friend!" Ron retorted.

"Oh, like you don't?"

"No, I don't. Why? Because it is bloody damn hard escaping the shadow of the great Harry Potter!"

Harry remained silent as Ginny and Ron argued. It seems Harry was always causing arguments over something. The reason was probably because Harry never took one side, but stood in the center. But how could Harry take a side? Harry had few friends who fall in the category of 'friends' rather than 'fan club'. And it was difficult enough maintaining his fan club as it is. He would get secret letters telling him to break off with one person or look someone's way. If he did not reply, they would begin the long chain of hate mail which Harry would just toss out.

Harry continued down the corridor with the red headed siblings arguing back and forth. It was still about Hermione. People stared in their direction, clearly able to hear the entire argument. The audience whispered to one another, taking sides on who was right between Ron and Ginny. If there was only a clear way to telling which action was right before making it, Harry would not have this problem right now. Today, it was only Ginny arguing with Ron about Hermione. Other days, it would be the Weasley family versus Ron. How in the name of Merlin did Harry manage to split a family, he hasn't got the slightest clue.

"Well, if you don't mind, Snape has called me into his office. I better get going before I lose any more points for Gryffindor." Ron just shrugged and let Harry go. All the malice he felt was gone now that he heard Hermione had slapped Harry. What he didn't know was Harry stole a kiss from Hermione which resulted in Hermione slapping him. But Ron doesn't need to know that.

Harry raced down the corridor with a concealed wrapped present in his arms. He had said he needed to see Severus, but that was not the only reason. Hermione was there and Harry needed to give this to her as soon as possible, and without Ron knowing. It was hard working around his best friends' back. With every present he gave to one, Harry had to get another present for the other. Sometimes Harry wished he wasn't this fair. It was easy to make things even between Ron and Hermione. With every present Harry got for Hermione, he just increased Ron's secret stash of sweets.

Harry knocked on Severus's office door before walking in. He found Hermione sitting before the desk and Severus behind it. Hermione turned to see Harry and quickly spun her head back. She was still angry, but the blushing stopped. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Severus said as he turned to face Harry.

"Uh... Perhaps I should come back... Sir." Harry said as he motioned towards the door.

"No, I was just finishing up with Ms. Granger. You may leave now. Try and keep in mind what I said," Severus said as Hermione got up from her seat and brushed past Harry. But not before he slipped the gift into her back without her noticing. Harry had gotten quite good at it over the years. When the door closed, Severus said, "Another fight, Harry?"

"Sorta," Harry responded casually as he took a seat. "I'm surprised Padfoot and Moony haven't told you about what happened after I left."

"Care to enlighten me?" Severus asked as he shuffled through his papers. His normal incriminating tone was gone as well as his usual grim look.

"Not really," Harry replied as he looked away.

"Do you want Veritaserum again?" Severus threatened jokingly.

But before Harry could come up with a response, the door burst open and a black dog and gray wolf found it's way in. It only took a moment before the two animals changed back into humans. "Hello Harry," Remus greeted.

"You wouldn't believe what we saw!" Sirius said with a wide grin.

"Do enlighten me," Severus said with a smile as he put down his papers.

"Ah, too bad the other person isn't here," Remus said as he looked around.

"Yeah, too bad." Harry said with an emphasis.

"She was here earlier," Remus noted.

"So I presume this has nothing to do with pointing a wand at Hermione?" Severus asked, clearly interested in what had happened after Harry left.

Sirius doubled over laughing leaving Remus to explain. "Harry couldn't think of a way to get Hermione not mad at him for that, so he planted one on her lips."

"The press will have a field day if they hear that," Severus said with a chuckle. It was hard suppressing his laugher with Sirius pounding his fist on the ground and laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said burning red with embarrassment. He knew this would happen sooner or later, as they were all his legal guardians. They had saved him from living with his dreadful Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who deprived him of food, worked him like a slave and beat him when he did not follow the rules.

"How long before you thought of giving her that present?" Severus asked as he noticed Harry slip the present into Hermione's bag earlier.

"I told him!" Sirius said proudly as he stood up holding his stomach. "Man, that was a good laugh!"

"No doubt Dumbledore will already know about this," Remus said as he, too, took a seat.

"So, have you figured out what to do about the maze?" Severus asked, since this was the main reason he asked Harry to come.

"Well, there's the Point Me spell, which Hermione suggested. I'm still working on some of the severing spells to cut through if needed. As for some of the other spells, Padfoot already taught me most of them. I will need to brew some endurance potions before the match. I doubt I can use my Firebolt like I did with the dragon."

"Hmm..." Severus mumbled while valuating Harry's preparation. "Severing charms won't work well unless you are aiming to sever several branches. Don't even attempt a Fire Charm. I doubt you would want to get burned."

"Well, there is a severing spell that will cut through," Sirius said in which Severus shot him a deadly glance. "But it's a Dark Arts spell so I don't think you should use it." But since those words came from Sirius, Harry wanted to learn the spell.

"When you graduate, I might teach it to you," Severus said to Harry to suppress his desire to know. "Even if you cannot use your Firebolt, there are still other items you can use." Remus immediately thought of some while Sirius was having trouble coming up with one. "I will only give you one clue: things that will help you see. And no getting help from these two." Remus shrugged, but Sirius lowered his head and pouted silently. "If there's nothing else, then you may go." When Harry left, Severus turned to Remus and Sirius and asked, "Were you able to confirm your suspicions?"

"No," Remus replied. "Moody can't see through the walls, can he?"

"Well, not really. He can see through it, but all he will see is me and two animals," Severus replied. It took him quite a while to get the charm to work and did it all under the noses of everyone except for Dumbledore which knew just about everything that went on in the school. "The walls are charmed such that he cannot hear us. Just buzzing."

"I was able to find Crouch, but he's already dead. Was transfigured into a bone," Sirius said as he pulled out a bone. It had a few bite marks from his teeth. "Sorry, I got a little carried away..."

"Stupid mutt..." Severus cursed under his breath.

"But what we found was not two scents, but three. One of Moody. One of Crouch. And one more we couldn't recognize," Remus continued. "That scent only appeared there, so we suspect Moody might not be Moody."

"It seems I have been missing a lot of ingredients to making Polyjuice potion lately. I thought it was Harry again, but it seems I was wrong." Severus leaned back in his chair to think.

"The third task is tomorrow," Sirius stated the obvious. "Do you want us to sneak into Moody's room?"

Severus chuckled again. "When he's gone," he agreed. It was a better plan than Severus could think of at the moment. "I'll watch over Harry."

* * *

Harry sneaked into the library, not wanting his personal fan club to come searching for him. He wanted to talk to Hermione. About what? He did not have the slightest clue. He already had a conversation with Ron. It ended abruptly when Lavender came over and they began snogging. Sooner or later the two would be doing more than snogging, but Harry did not want to think that far. 

He slipped past several girls of his fan club easily without the help of his Invisibility Cloak. From the distance, Harry could see that Hermione already opened his gift and was reading through the book. "Enjoying the book? Or planning out which jinxes to use on Ron?" Harry asked as he slipped into a seat next to Hermione.

She grinned before responding, "A little bit of both."

"Thought so," Harry said as he brought out a notebook. Harry did not mind being in the library. This was also the only place were Ron and Hermione were not at each other's throats. It was nice, quiet place to review his notes. The notes contained mostly spells and potions his three guardians have taught him so far. Then he remembered something Severus had told him. "What is something I can use inside a maze that can help me see?"

Hermione looked at Harry slightly confused. Harry needed his glasses just to see in general, so she doubted glasses were the answer. "A mirror perhaps. Let's you see around the corner."

"Good one!" Harry said as he jotted it down into his notes. "I don't suppose there's a spell that allows you to see through the eyes of your familiar, is there?" Harry said jokingly.

Hermione jerked up realizing she had not thought of that. "Actually, there is." Harry shot a skeptical glance at Hermione as she shuffled through her stack of books. He had only been joking. "Here it is," Hermione said as she found the page she had marked. "It says here in this book that in older times, familiars were more than just pets for mail and such. Some witches and wizards use their familiars as scouts. 'Bestia Specto' is the incantation. But tomorrow's the third task! There's no way you can learn this in time."

Harry shrugged. "It was a joke in the first place. I did not think it was a real spell. I'll give it some practice tonight before I sleep. I don't think Hedwig would mind," Harry said as he studied his spells a bit more.

For two hours, Harry and Hermione sat in the library studying and making small talk until it was time for supper. Harry helped Hermione pack away all her books, which was more than any normal student carried. "Isn't your bag really heavy after stuffing two core books, five extra readings and ten notebooks?"

"It would be, if I didn't use a permanent levitating charm on my bag," Hermione said with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes. They had been friends for nearly four years and Harry was still forgetting that she is the smartest and most clever witch of Hogwarts.

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry had to hold Hermione back so she would not throw a jinx at Ron. Luckily for Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus was holding Ron down. The last time Harry held Hermione back, Harry was hit by one of Ron's jinxes. While he was down, Ron and Hermione could wreak havoc as they pleased. Harry let out a deep sigh. He wished that for one day, Hermione and Ron would not be at each other's throats. No, not just one day of peace. Harry wished one day they would stop trying to kill each other. As if life was not difficult being the-boy-who-lived, Harry had to baby-sit his two best friends so they would not destroy the entire school. When did life become so difficult?

As Harry sat down, with Ron to his left and Hermione to his right, he began to wonder if there was a way to get them to stop besides taking away their wands. His thoughts went from one idea to the next as he played with his food. Harry was not particularly hungry with Hermione and Ron sending spiteful glares and poking each other around Harry. At the end of supper, Harry's thoughts had concluded with him researching how to create an anti-magic field.

Another thing Harry hated about sitting between Ron and Hermione was the inability to talk to either. They were far to concentrated on getting the other back that conversations tended to be one sided. However, this was life for Harry Potter for the past few years at Hogwarts besides the ever so present danger of Voldemort himself. And then Harry thought back on the events that surrounded him over the years.

First year, as Harry discovered, Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was fused with none other than Voldemort who attempted to possess the Philosopher's Stone. Harry was able to stop Voldemort, but the constant bickering between Ron and Hermione almost cost their lives. Hermione thought of leaving Ron to die when he was caught inside the Devil's Snare while Ron thought of sacrificing Hermione's to win the game of wizards chest so they could pass. However, Harry convinced Hermione to save Ron and found a way to win the game of wizard's chest without sacrificing either Ron or Hermione. He often wondered if facing Ron and Hermione was more difficult than Voldemort. It seemed so.

Second year, Harry found himself face to face with the basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione was petrified when she gazed into the basilisk's eyes through a mirror in the beginning of the year. This made Ron happier than ever, but made Harry's task of finding out what was wrong even more difficult. His second most difficult task was keeping Ron from shattering Hermione. Harry realized was a Parseltongue with the help of Draco who summoned a snake, Harry was able to figure out why he was able to hear the basilisk's words when no one else did. Ron fell into depression when Hermione was revived two months before the end of the term. Being Hermione, she finished a years worth of coursework and then some without breaking a sweat.

Third year, Harry did not have to deal with Voldemort, but Sirius was captured and placed into Azkaban. Harry revealed the secret that Sirius Black was both his Godfather and guardian to Hermione, as she was far more understanding than Ron. Together, they traveled to Azkaban during winter break and broke Sirius out of his cell. For the next half of the school year, Harry and Hermione spent majority of their time together trying to clear Sirius of his name. Ron was fairly upset that his best friend was spending more time with his most hated enemy, but Harry just countered stating that Hermione was petrified majority of second year.

Unfortunately, Harry and Hermione was unable to clear Sirius of his crimes before the Ministry finally caught on that Harry and Hermione was feeding them false information about the whereabouts of Sirius Black. Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors at the time, was charged with aiding and embedding the escape of Sirius Black, which Harry and Hermione also had a hand in his escape from the Ministry. Now two of Harry's guardians were on the run for their lives.

Harry found his way to the library again as Professor McGonagall took over watching Ron and Hermione. _Things really skyrocketed this year between Ron and Hermione_, Harry noted to himself as he slumped onto the table. He sluggishly took out his notes again to review. All the spells he had down, Harry could perform, with the exception of the Animal Vision Charm. "Bestia Secpto!" Harry incanted with a wave of his wand, but nothing happened. He let out a sigh. It would be fun if he could perform that spell, but Harry was far too tired.

Breaking up the fighting between Ron and Hermione usually took all the energy out of him. Harry let out another deep sigh as he slouched over on the table. He laid his face down onto the cool wooden table while he sprawled his arms out about the table. Then, directly in his line of sight, Harry saw Cho walk in with another boy. On closer inspection, Harry found it was not a boy but rather a young man by the name of Cedric Diggory.

Harry was sighing a lot, as he sighed once more before turning his face around. Cho Chang, the girl he had a crush on, was dating Cedric Diggory, his rival of the Triwizard Tournament that went to Hogwarts. Today was just not Harry's day. "Why must girls like older guys?" he asked himself in a quiet voice so no one but himself heard. At least Hermione was younger than Harry, but only by two months.

Harry got up from his seat and walked over to the index to find something to read. It was far to depressing to watch Cho and Cedric together. As he scanned through the index, Harry came across a topic he wanted to research at supper: anti-magic fields. He quickly found and gathered all the books pertaining to such a study and placed it down on his table. His spirits were restored, although the bitterness had not faded. The first book Harry opened was a book of Runes.

Harry knew little about Runelore since he did not take Ancient Runes. Hermione did though, but Harry was guessing she had already gone to bed. She had declined Harry's offer of going to the library which was a rare event in general. The little Harry knew about Runes was how to activate them. As long as the Runes were drawn out, Harry could activate it without much trouble since he knew the universal activation incantation. After skimming through some of the more boring details, Harry found the set of Runes he was looking for. He quickly scratched it down on a sheet of paper before activating it.

Upon activation, Harry felt an invisible wave push against him. Then he felt himself lacking in energy, but Harry still had enough to try and cast a spell. He tried the levitation spell which Harry knew would always work. However, after speaking the incantation and waving his wand, the paper he wanted to levitate did not rise in the air. Harry smiled and disabled the anti-magic field. Some strength was restored into his body, which Harry registered as his magic returning to him.

He continued to read up on the other minor details that were still important to the anti-magic field, like the area of effect and the duration. It was not long before Harry found his thoughts lingering on Hermione, how she looked during the Yule Ball and her stolen first kiss. Harry did not know when he slumped over and fell asleep, but he knew he was smiling.


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

Severus watched the five cauldrons of potions he was brewing. They were simple potions to make, like a Minor Blood Replenishing Potion, Endurance Potions and Potion of Alacrity. It only took a long time for the process to finish. As he stirred the last cauldron until it turned a crystal white, Severus sat back and let it sit. Then he thought back on when Harry first entered his life.

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive was always the loudest house in the quiet neighborhood. Mainly because of a portly man shouting out of the top of his lungs. "Harry Potter!" Vernon screamed as he chased a five year old Harry down the stairs. Harry beat the fat man around the corner and made it safely into his room in the storage room beneath the stairs. He bolted it shut from the inside not letting the man get to him again. "Get out of your room this instant!" Vernon ordered as he tried to pry open the door with his fat fingers, but it was no use. 

Harry curled up in his bed and shivered in fear. Pain filled his arm as he rubbed it. Vernon had beaten him again. One of Dudley's toys went missing and Vernon blamed Harry. Harry knew where it was, since Dudley did not have the greatest memory in the world. It was behind his second bedroom's door. If Vernon or Petunia or Dudley just asked, Harry would have said where it was, but they just beat him. Like ever other day.

Suddenly, Harry heard an explosion. The lights went dark. "Stupefy!" a cold voice shouted.

_Stupefy? _Harry wondered. The thought of checking what happened outside crossed his mind, but Harry was far to scared of Vernon to unlock the door. "You know, Vernon, your a stupid low life son of a git you know that? One of the worst Muggles in the whole damn planet." the same cold voice sneered.

"Dear God what's going on?" the voice of Petunia screamed as stomps cracked above Harry's head. "What have you do-"

"Silencio!" the voice spoke and Harry's aunt's voice was gone. He still heard the stomping. "For the sister of Lily Evans, you sure are ugly and a horrible person. Stupefy!" A clump sounded and the shuffling was gone.

_Lily Evans? __That was my mother's name_. Harry said to himself in his mind. Who in the world would know who his parents were? His aunt and uncle always told him that they had little friends and they died in a car accident. That was how Harry received his scar on his forehead.

"Don't even bother coming down, Dudley," the cold voice scoffed. "Unless you want to end up like your parents. Now, would you be so kind as to tell me where your cousin is?"

_Cousin? That meant me. _Harry thought. But he had no where to hide. This was his only hiding place. He hoped the man looking for him would not blow open the door.

"Alohamora." This time the voice was not in a sneer or scowl. Suddenly, the locks on Harry's door flipped open and the door swung out. "Pack you bags, Harry. I'm taking you out of this dump." Harry saw a man in his thirties. He had a crooked nose, long black oily hair, a grim expression and pure black eyes. If anything, the man looked evil. "Hurry up unless you want me to wake you uncle. I doubt you would want him to give you another bruise like the one you have on your arm." The man was dressed in black robes and held a wooden stick in his right hand.

Harry followed the man's instructions, not wanting to get hurt. This may have been a kidnapping, but Harry could care less. He hated this house, this family and how his live is. If following the man meant he could escape, Harry would do it. Harry began to gather his clothes and pack a suitcase when he heard a slap. The man had his hand on his face and a glum expression. "Forget packing, Harry. I'll do it for you." With a wave of his stick, everything folded itself nice and neatly into his suitcases. With another wave of his stick, the suitcases rose up into the air and floated out the room.

"Who are you?" Harry managed to ask in the short time that he overcame his fear of the man. Every time Harry met the man's gaze, he felt as if the man was glaring at him with hatred or malice.

"I'm an old friend of your mother's," the man replied as he led Harry out of the room. Harry found his aunt and uncle lying on the ground dazed. "Sooner or later someone will come and revive them. I doubt you'd want them up at the moment. Come."

Harry turned back and saw his suitcases following them as the made their way out. "How do you make them float? Is it some trick or magic?"

The man turned back and glowered at Harry. Harry did not know if the man was shocked or angry. Or maybe a mix of both. "How did your parents die?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. He wondered how the man knew so much about him and his family when Harry clearly did not have the slightest clue who the man was. Nor did his aunt or uncle. "A car accident."

"That's a lie. You parents were murdered."

"What?" asked Harry as he blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"I think we should tell Harry when he's older, Severus," a new voice spoke. Harry turned to see a pale man walking down the street. He looked around the same age as the man standing before him.

"No. Harry needs to know this now, Remus. This is his destiny." the dark man replied coldly. "Your parents were killed by the man who gave you the scar on your forehead."

Harry fell back. His legs were shaking and weakened tremendously. "You're scaring the boy, Snape!" another voice entered. Harry did not have the strength to turn and see who it was.

"I'm well aware of that, Sirius." the dark man sneered. "I am making him confront his fears. This is the boy the prophecy said would bring us victory over Voldemort. If he does not learn to confront his fears at an early age, how would he do so later on?"

"At least give him a proper environment to give him the truth under," the pale man protested. "And the bruise on his arm is not going away. Do you have the Bruise Removing Salve?"

Harry keeled over and fainted. He did not understand what was happening. His parents were murdered? Someone gave him his scar? His head was spinning so fast he did not know what was real anymore.

* * *

When Harry woke, he found himself in a large bed and a guest room similar to one in his uncle's house. He sat up and found that his arm no longer hurt. Then his memories of what happened before he passed out returned. "I must apologize for Severus, Harry," a voice spoke in the darkness. Harry turned and found the pale man from earlier. "Remus Lupin. An old friend of your father's." 

Harry found that he was not scared by this man. He seemed calm and nice compared to the dark man who came and dragged him out of his uncle's home. That man's name was Seve-something. "Did he really get killed?"

Remus eyed Harry. "Yes. He was killed four years ago along with your mother. They were trying to protect you and succeeded." Harry noticed sadness in the man's eyes. "Don't worry, we're not here to harm you. Rather we're taking over as your legal guardians until you can enter Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked fairly confused. Once more his head was spinning.

"It's a school for witches and wizards like you and me," Remus replied. "That's where you parents went to school as well as Sirius and Severus."

"Witches and wizards? Isn't that all just in story books?"

Suddenly, the door burst open and a handsome man crashed in. "They never told you you were a wizard?" Harry jumped back, somewhat scared by the man. He had short brown hair and light gray eyes. Some facial hair was growing, but Harry could tell the man was in the middle of shaving since a bladed floated around his face. "The son of James and Lily doesn't know he's a wizard?"

"Sirius!" Remus said, but failed to control his old friend. Hardly anyone could except for James Potter.

"He was raised by those bloody Muggles after all. He didn't even know his parents were killed!" a cold voice scoffed at the doorway. Sirius spun around and drew his wand at Severus as Severus did the same. Suddenly, their wand flew out of their hands and into the hands of Remus.

"It would be good if none of us used our magic while Harry is in the room," Remus said as the two men just turned away and growled. "You're a wizard, Harry. A famous one. One day you will see the world of wizardry, but not yet."

Harry just nodded. He still did not understand anything that was going on. How much could a five-year-old boy understand about a world he was neglected from since his birth?

* * *

A few months passed which allowed Harry to get use to his surroundings. It was easy to talk to Remus who was the nicest of the three men. Sirius was also fun to be around, since the man loved excitement and was full of energy, but Sirius was not allowed out of the house. Not unless he changed into a big black dog. At first, Harry was scared of Sirius's dog form, but after riding it several times, the fear disappeared. Harry still did not understand the concept of magic. No matter how much he thought about it, Harry was taught magic did not exist. Only in myths and legends. 

However, Harry was still scared of Severus. The man always looked dark and glared at everyone. Remus explained that was because Severus had a bad history with Harry's father, Sirius and himself, but Harry did not really understand. This was still all too new to him. However, Harry still wanted to know the man. He was the person who saved Harry from the Dursley's, even thought they live next door.

Harry found Severus in the basement and when he walked in, he felt nauseous by the smell. "Yes, Harry?" a cold voice asked. Harry had gotten use to the way Severus talked, but not his glares.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry asked as he stood at the steps with his sleeves covering his mouth and nose and eyes staring straight down at the ground. Severus was hardly ever out of his basement unless it was time for a meal.

Severus looked up at Harry, trying hard not to glare. But how could he not? Harry looked like a splitting image of James Potter. Except for his eyes. Those were Lily's. "You may," Severus replied in his best kind voice. He had not expected taking over the Dursley's would be this difficult. For a whole month Harry cried whenever he saw Severus. "Come over here and take a seat," Severus said as he waved his wand to conjure a comfortable chair. "It doesn't smell as bad over here." It was hard to think of sentences in terms Harry could understand. Severus was far too use to teaching students at Hogwarts and making them answer even if they did not know the answer.

Harry took a seat and shifted before finding a comfortable position. "Can you tell me about my mother?" Harry asked as he looked up at his guardian.

"Sirius and Remus did not tell you?" Severus asked skeptically while stirring his potion.

"Only about dad. They told me to ask you about mum." Harry sat perfectly still in his seat. Severus could tell Harry was still uncomfortable around him. All those years being a Death Eater really did not pay off.

"You mother was a kind and loving woman," Severus began and immediately his expression changed. "She had red fiery hair that burned like the sun. Her eyes are emerald green like the ones you have. When you father and his friends made fun of me, it was your mother who would always come about and save me. It was not until much later that I understood why she did it."

"Did you like mum?"

Severus nearly chuckled to the question. Actually, he wanted to, but the old habits of his Death Eater days were hard to break. So he was content with just a smile. "Yes I did. I don't think anyone who has met her would not like her, with the exception of the Slytherins."

"Slytherins?" Harry asked. He had not been told much about Hogwarts, but Severus could tell the boy was interested.

"Hogwarts has four houses or groups. Students are split into the different houses when the get to Hogwarts," Severus began the explanation. He had not noticed his grim expression was gone. "Your mother was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of bravery and courage. I was sorted into Slytherin, the house of cunning and ambition. Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other for as long as the history of Hogwarts."

"But you liked mum, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. You see, not many Slytherins are like me. Your mother was born of to Muggles."

"The normal people?" Harry asked. Severus considered explaining, but it was too complicated.

"Something like that," Severus decided to say. "Slytherins don't like people born to two Muggles. But since Lily always helped me, I started to like her. She was all that made my days at Hogwarts worth going to."

"Why can't Slytherin and Gryffindor get along? You and mum did fine."

Severus smiled to Harry as he patted the boy's head. Harry was so innocent and good hearted like Lily. "No one knows. Maybe one day you can bring the two houses together."

Harry beamed as he said, "I will!"

And then Severus laughed. It was not a chuckle. It was a laugh. It felt good to laugh again. He had not laughed since graduating from Hogwarts. Harry is Lily's son after all. Not just the son of James Potter.

Suddenly, two men burst into the basement laughing their hearts out. Severus jerked his head around to find Sirius and Lupin crashing down the stairs. His laugh was gone, but his grim expression did not return. "You laughed!" Sirius cried out as he hit the ground. Remus was leaning against the wall to hold himself up.

"We have proof!" Remus said as he pulled up a recording. It was one of the entire conversation between Severus and Harry.

"Dumbledore's gonna love this!" Sirius screamed as he pounded his fist on the ground.

"Give it!" Severus screamed. His face burned with anger. No one has seen him laugh. Only Lily. He snatched the recording out of Remus's loose grip and shoved it into his pocket.

"Too bad I already sent Dumbledore a copy!" Sirius shouted as Severus shot him a deadly glare.

"I knew Harry would be able to get you to laugh!" Remus said proudly as he fell over.

"You sly--" Severus began, but refrained from finishing the curse. Harry was still in the room. When he turned to see Harry laughing, Severus could hardly keep his own laughter down. So he laughed. It was good to laugh again.

* * *

Severus chuckled as he poured the potion out of the fifth cauldron. If Remus and Sirius had not tricked Harry into asking Severus about Lily, Severus doubted he would have ever opened up. When he left Hogwarts and was separated from Lily, Severus closed himself from the world, even the other Death Eaters. This was why Voldemort had chosen him to become the spy inside of Hogwarts. But Voldemort did not know that it only took a five year old boy twenty minutes to open up Severus. 

In many ways Severus was glad he forced Dumbledore to give him guardianship over Harry. It gave Severus a chance to live a life he once dreamed of and longed for. His own father, Tobias Snape, had not been a good father to Severus or a good husband. Severus shuddered at the memory of his father and vowed he would never become the same man. With Harry as his adopted child, Severus was given a chance to prove it.

Although it was hard figuring out how to raise Harry, Severus was able to find a way. Along with Sirius and Remus. Trouble always followed Harry around. Having two Marauders as guardians did not help. Severus was usually the voice of reason of the three. Sirius was the mischievous one and Remus leaned in that direction as well.

But the day when Harry reached the age of eleven came and Severus was forced to leave the boy; even though it was not permanent. Harry had agreed to put up the act of hating Severus in front of the students only after several weeks of debate. It was hard not being able to see his adopted child whenever he wanted. Give advice freely. Make fun of Harry. Do all the things they once did when they lived in Number 5 Privet Drive.

Sometimes Severus wished Dumbledore had given Severus the opportunity to raise Harry from the day his parents were killed. Dumbledore refused adamantly for years before Severus was able to get through to the old headmaster. At least Dumbledore gave in before permanent scars were formed from living with the Dursley's. In many ways, adopting Harry allowed Severus to heal Harry's wounds and allowed Harry to heal his wounds.

Severus placed the vials of potions in a small container and left the dungeon. Hardly anyone was awake at this hour. "Lumos!" he said as he lifted his wand to light the dark corridors. Severus headed towards the Gryffindor tower, but when he passed by the library, he found a lamp still lit. Without a doubt, it was Harry's. Dumbledore had given the Triwizard Champions special privileges to stay up past curfew, one which Harry often took advantage of.

Severus smiled as he found Harry asleep with books sprawled out across the table. He took a peek at the books as he set down the potions and found it on anti-magic fields and Runelore. With a wave of his wand, Severus conjured a blanket and placed it over Harry's shoulders. Before Severus turned to leave, he looked at Harry once more, who had a smile across his face as he slept. Severus could not be more proud of raising someone like Harry. He turned and walked out of the library to get sleep of his own.


	5. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!" a voice cried out in his ear. Sluggishly, Harry rose from the table and sat up. His eyes could barely stay open as he was still far more asleep than awake. "Harry!" the voice cried again and he felt light slaps against his cheeks. "The third task!" Harry jerked up fully awake. He had forgotten today was the Third Task although he was talking to Hermione about it last night. "Get up! It's almost time to go!" Hermione cried out as she ushered Harry off of his seat.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he shuffled his hand through his messy black hair and adjusted his glasses. Harry did not hate mornings, just preferred to have slept in his bed than on the library table.

"Six in the morning," Hermione answered as they moved through the corridors. The third task started at 8 A.M., but Harry needed to shower and eat. "Go shower," Hermione said as she took Harry's bag away from him. "I'll put your stuff away."

"Try not to jinx Ron," Harry requested in high hopes that Hermione would agree. She just nodded and walked off. Harry did not know if that was a good or bad sign, but he needed to focus on the task ahead. For a moment, Harry thought about using the anti-magic field, but quickly decided against it. He was not in the large halls of the library which had enough room for a single field.

As he showered, Harry wondered if Hermione noticed what he was reading. She was there in the library earlier and Harry had left the book wide open. He did not think it would matter too much, since Harry doubted Hermione knew that he could activate such a Rune. Harry finished his shower quickly and summoned a new set of clothes to wear. He pulled over his cloak just before walking out of the showers.

Upon exiting, Harry found himself face to face with Hermione who had been waiting for him. They were so close that they felt each other's breathing. Hermione quickly pushed Harry away, not wanting to be caught up in another unexpected and awkward kiss. "I wasn't going to do anything," Harry said innocently, although his heart was thumping. She was his best friend and Harry doubted Hermione thought Harry any more than just a friend. Plus Harry had the feeling that Hermione was more likely to be with Ron than with him.

"Hmph!" Hermione sounded as she turned herself around and walked down the corridor. "Do you have all your stuff ready?" Hermione asked after several minutes of silence.

"Mostly," Harry said as he checked all the hidden compartments of his battle robes. Hermione had made this cloak for Harry after Christmas. It was covered with Dragon Scales that were reduced in size so it would fit on top of the fabric and maintain flexibility. This made it near impossible to penetrate and spell effectiveness was greatly reduced, with the exception of the Unforgivable Curses. Hundreds of compartments lined the insides of the battle robes which Harry could hide small vials of potions, scraps of parchments and other small equipment.

This was considered cheating by Ministry regulations, but they did not need to know about this. Perhaps having two Marauders as guardians did exert some bad influences on Harry. Severus did not help on this matter either. He often told Harry that he had to do what he had to do regardless of the methods. Knowing Severus as Harry does, the message implied that if cheating was necessary, then cheat. "How much stuff do you carry?" Hermione asked as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry was glad Ron hated early mornings. This allowed Harry to get a conversation going with Hermione without Ron's dreadful interruptions. "Let's see," Harry began as he checked though his main hidden pockets. "Potions of Minor Healing, Pain Relieving, Invisibility, Endurance, Minor Blood Restoration, Antidotes, Alacrity and Dark Vision. A few parchments." One had the Rune for an anti-magic field drawn on. "Some of the twin's inventions like magical flash bangs." There were others, but Harry knew Hermione would freak out if he mentioned it. "And most notably, the Sword of Gryffindor." The last part he whispered to Hermione not wanting Dumbledore to know.

"You know, you never did tell me how you sneaked it out of Professor Dumbledore's office," Hermione stated as she found herself a seat at the Gryffindor table. It was fairly empty for seven in the morning. Especially for the morning of the Third Task.

"It took me several tries. The old man's hard to fool," Harry said proudly as he patted the hidden sword on his back. Although it was fairly large, the Sword of Gryffindor was well hidden by the magic of Harry's battle robes. He did not understand the magic completely, but was grateful nonetheless. "I made several replicas before heading in. When I took the sword, I shrunk it and walked out with a replica. Dumbledore though the replica I held was the real one and I slipped off with the real one."

"How did you get away with lying to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she stared at Harry. Harry noticed both intrigue and shock in her eyes, but could not tell which feeling she felt more.

Harry just smiled in response. Severus had taught Harry Occlumency until Harry was able to master it. He had also taught Harry how to conceal lies within truths, a skill Sirius and Remus objected to Harry learning. They were easily convinced that Severus will not teach Harry this skill which made Harry interested in learning. Mastering it was more difficult. It was even harder using it against Hermione who was far cleverer than he is. She could see through his every move, much like how Ron could see through his moves in Wizard Chess.

"Not going to answer?" Hermione said with a frown.

"No. Not at the moment at least." Harry had not told Hermione that Severus was his third guardian. It was a well known fact that Severus was a Death Eater and shared a mutual hatred with Harry. However the hatred was just a facade to trick any Death Eater still lurking around. Hermione nearly exploded when Harry told her about Sirius and later Remus. However, she had learned to accept them as time passed after learning the truth. Ron was still clueless since Harry knew Ron would throw one hell of a fit over this.

"Does it have to do something with your third guardian?" Hermione guessed as she leaned closer to examine Harry's reaction. Sometimes Harry wished Hermione was not so clever that she could guess the facts about Harry's life that he wanted to keep a secret. Maybe it was better to let Hermione know, but with Voldemort still loose, Harry could not risk it. So Harry turned to face Hermione and tilted his head feigning to go for a kiss.

As expected, a hand slapped against his right cheek spinning his face forward away from Hermione. Harry rubbed his face as everyone in the Great Hall began to laugh. Harry did not mind much. He wanted this reaction so Hermione would get off his case. It worked fairly well as Hermione was burning scarlet and had her eyes peeled down at her breakfast.

"Mr. Potter," a snide voice sneered. Harry and Hermione turned to see Severus standing behind them. Her face was still red, as was his. "It would be best if you did not go around trying to steal a girl's first kiss. Unless of course you want the journalists to have a field day over this. I do believe they are coming in now." As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall opened and in came Rita Skeeter leading a pack of hungry journalists for something to write about. Severus casually walked off and Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"He knows!" Hermione hissed at Harry as she slapped the back of his head slamming it onto the table. As if two red marks on his face were not enough, a third one appeared on Harry's forehead. "How does he know?" Hermione asked referring to Severus's knowledge of Harry and Hermione's secret stolen kiss yesterday.

Harry kept his head down until Rita passed. Then he lifted it up and said, "Dumbledore mighta told him." It was Remus who told Severus, but Hermione did not know about the big black dog and gray wolf that lurked around Hogwarts. Harry had neglected to inform Hermione that two of his guardians were unregistered Animagus. Remus and Sirius wanted to keep that secret. Harry agreed, but deep down he did want to tell Hermoine.

"Liar," Hermione spat as she turned back. Harry smiled as he noticed Hermione's face was still red in embarrassment and anger.

Harry sprawled out on the table lazily unsure how to proceed. Hermione could guess almost every secret Harry had. It did not help that Hermione was also fairly curious as to why Harry kept so many secrets. "I will tell you one day, when the information can be revealed. Or when the other person my secret pertains to agrees to let you know," Harry compromised.

Hermione flicked her eyes at Harry before silently accepting his compromise. It had always been like this over the years. Harry never told her his secrets. She wished he would. Hermione always wanted to help Harry, but it seemed she was always a few steps behind when it really counted. So much for being the smartest and brightest of Hogwarts. Every time Harry was in trouble, Hermione had been there, but played no more of a part than the sidekick or tag along.

During her travels with Harry when they were trying to clear Sirius Black, Hermione discovered how useless she truly was. Harry made all the decisions, did all the talking, did all the fighting and made all the plans. The most Hermione offered was the research. It was all she was ever able to do. It pained her to realize and admit how useless she was. At least Ron was not much more helpful than she is.

But Ron was someone Harry talked to on an even level. The two were boys and best friends. Rarely was there a secret not told between them. Ron was the person Harry went to for personal advice while Hermione was the one Harry went to for academic or knowledge base advice. Not to mention that there was a gender barrier between Hermione and Harry.

Because Hermione is a girl, it was hard to be Harry's friend and not be considered the highest member of his fan club. Hermione hated it. She received hate mail everyday from members of Harry's fan club. And since Yule Ball, Hermione recieved hate mail from Victor's fan club as well. Howlers were sent. Jinxed envelopes. Cursed letters. Hidden spells that shot out at Hermione when she opened them and many more nasty tricks. They were all jealous of where Hermione stood with Harry and Victor. Ron only helped fuel the flames as he often spread lies about how Hermione switches between Harry and Victor.

"Harry?" Hermione began as she thought about asking Harry to trust her with his secrets. She knew something was bothering him lately. Voldemort has not shown himself nor has Harry said anything about his scar burning lately. Many times over the course of this year, Hermione wanted to ask Harry about his connection with Voldemort, but Harry closed that part of him off from his friends.

"Hm?" Harry was playing around with his food again. Hermione had noticed his loss of appetite lately. And the late night excursions.

"Um... Never mind. It's nothing." Hermione picked at her food with her fork. She decided against asking Harry straight out and decided wait until Harry wanted to tell her instead. Hermione was not the most patient of people and it showed whenever she was dealing with Ron. But Hermione willed herself to be patient. She knew what it was like to have secrets you did not want others to know. Especially the ones closest to you.

"You alright?" Harry asked as he tilted his head to see Hermione's face. She has left her hair frizzy and unbound which hung all over the place. Normally, Hermione would tie some of it back so her hair was not all over the place, but it seems this morning Hermione had not bothered to fix her hair. Hermione also looked far more tired than her usual self. Of all Harry's friends, the only morning person beside himself was Hermione. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said as she turned to face Harry with a smile. However Harry was not convinced. "Just go and win the Tournament, Harry," she said shoving Harry out of his seat towards the front of the hall as Dumbledore rose and called forth the four Champions.

Reluctantly, Harry left Hermione alone in her seat to finish her breakfast. Hermione had always been there for Harry and Harry was not always there for her. He could not choose between Ron and Hermione while it was a simple decision for Hermione to choose to help Harry. As he reached the headmaster's table, he found himself in the company of the other three champions: Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. Harry nodded, greeting the three champions and not letting Cedric know he had seen Cedric and Cho together last night.

"I hope all four of you had a good nights rest," Dumbledore said as snapshots were taken of him and the four champions. Madam Maxine and Headmaster Karkaroff stood at each side of Dumbledore with a forced smile. No one really liked having the press there, but it was a formality no one could ignore.

"How is Hermione?" Victor asked. His accent was nearly gone. It seems his time here had helped him take command of the English language. Of course Victor had learned it because of Hermione. Victor was not the best person at keeping secrets or hide how he felt.

"I don't know," Harry replied. He honestly did not know. Hermione seemed depressed this morning even though Ron was not here. "She doesn't seem well this morning." Quick successions of flashes temporarily blinded the four champions for seconds at a time. It was one of the more annoying aspects of greeting the press.

"Maybe it's just that time of the month," Fleur whispered to Harry and Victor. The two nodded, but Harry still was not convinced. There was something else bothering Hermione. If it was that time of the month, Harry doubted Hermione would be awake this early.

"She looks like she's been deprived of sleep," Cedric whispered to Harry. More lights flashed and questions were asked, but the four champions just stood and smiled. None wanted to answer the questions of the press. They were only up here for formality. Harry and Victor already had all the publicity they could ever want in a lifetime. Neither wanted anymore. Fleur did not mind getting more publicity, but hated the rumors that came with it. Cedric was the least concerned about the press.

"I think she might be," Harry agreed. But before the conversation could continue, Dumbledore cleared his throat behind them. Harry grimaced as Rita Skeeter approached with her quills and parchments.

"Have some girl trouble lately?" Rita asked referring to Harry's unusually red face.

"No, just poking fun at the wrong girl," Harry replied as the entire hall laughed. Even the professors. Harry sneaked a peak at Hermione who was the only person in the hall not looking his direction. He wondered if she was more angry or embarrassed.

"Care to give a name?"

"No," Harry answered quickly, but he knew if Rita asked around, she would easily find Hermione's name. "Is this going to be another interview delving into my personal life? If so, you can just stop and go on to any of the other champions."

Rita glared at Harry trying to read more into Harry's statement trying to figure out if Harry was hiding something. But Harry was a mastermind at keeping secrets from majority of people. He was trained by the best after all. When Rita finally moved away, Harry let his muscles relax. He hated the press. They nearly followed him wherever he went. Diagon Alley. Hogsmead. And now, Hogwarts. At least they did not know where he lives during the summer.

Soon, the Great Hall was filled with all the students at Hogwarts as well as their guests from Beaxbaton and Durmstrang. "Good morning everyone," Dumbledore began when the press had finally stepped to the side. "Today, as you all know, is the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Cheers roared through the hall from all sides. Even the Slytherins, who rarely ever cheered with the crowd, were off their seats shouting. Chants of 'Krum!', 'Fleur!', 'Cedric!' and 'Harry!' beat against one another fighting for their respective champions. Each chant tried to dominate over the others.

Dumbledore raised his arms to silence the hall before continuing, "In a moment, we will all go to the field where our four champions will compete in a winner-takes-all match. But before we leave, Ludo Bagman would like to have a few moments to explain the task!"

Harry and the other three champions returned to their seats as Ludo took the stage and announced the maze. Harry doubted that none of the other champions already knew about the task ahead. Cheating was a major part of the Triwizard Tournament, though no one ever admits it publicly. Harry was well prepared for the task, since he knew that this maze was no ordinary maze. The walls were always changing. Various creatures were set in the maze to make it more difficult. Hagrid already spilled out which creatures he had unleashed into the maze to Harry. No doubt Hagrid had done the same with Madam Maxine, so Fleur knew.

Harry glanced over to Cedric and Victor wondering what they had prepared. He was well expecting duels to break out. This was a free-for-all melee round where the last one standing wins. His thoughts were interrupted when Ron slumped down next to him. Harry noticed Ron was barely half awake, so the war would not erupt just yet. Hermione was still not talking to Harry, which was both reasonable and worrisome. Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny all sat down across from Harry trying their best to avoid being in the crossfire of Ron and Hermione while still sitting by Harry.

"I heard that there's a banshee inside the maze," Dean whispered to Harry.

"Couldn't be! Those would kill anyone who heard their wail!" Seamus cried out in shock.

"Actually, a banshee's wail would only kill those with weak fortitude. They would rather drain you until you became an undead than kill you immediately," Hermione corrected. She was still picking at her food.

"Well, a banshee would be the least of your problems. I heard there's a bone naga lurking inside the maze!" Neville said as he dug into his food. The only time Harry could have a conversation with Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny was when Ron was not awake. They did not mind Hermione as much, since it was good to know all the facts. Only Ron snaps when Hermione corrects him.

"What's up with guys and their infatuation with the undead?" Ginny voiced as she sipped her goblet of pumpkin juice.

Harry shrugged as he was sure there wasn't a creature that deadly inside the maze. Perhaps salamanders or Boggarts, but nothing like banshees or nagas. He doubted the Ministry would want a death to occur in the first Triwizard Tournament since the banning of it several centuries back.

"Boys just enjoy the thought of life threatening dangers lurking around every corner," Hermione answered. "Their bravado will get them killed one day."

"Those hardly seem like words that should be coming from a Gryffindor," Dean commented with a glare a Hermione.

But before Hermione could respond, Harry intervened to say, "There is a line that splits bravery and stupidity. It's good to know where the line is." Severus always taught Harry to run if it was necessary. If there's no reason to risk your life, why bother? Severus would always say. Sirius did not agree while Lupin shrugged. Battles are won and lost, but no one loses or wins every time. There is no shame in retreating. As long as you are still alive to try again, you will always have the chance to win.

"You're a coward for a Gryffindor," Seamus spat disagreeing with Harry's statement.

"Think what you will of me, Seamus, but one day you will be face with the decision of keeping your pride or your life. Which one will you choose?" Harry said darkly. He did not mean to, it just came out. It might have been because of the stress of the last task bogging his usual attitude down. Or the fact that it was still early in the morning. Either way, Harry let out a side of him few had seen. Ron and Hermione had seen it on several occasions, but Harry tended not to let it get the best of him.

Dean and Seamus glared at Harry, partially shocked by his dark words and how angry Harry seemed. They went back to eating and did not say another word for the rest of breakfast. Harry might have apologized if he did not think the two needed something like that to think about. Dean and Seamus were the rogues of Gryffindor. They fought the Slytherins wherever they went and flaunted their mediocre abilities like they were heroes. However, if it were not for the protective cloak of their friendship with Harry, many would have retaliated.

Harry lowered his face down and stirred the cereal in his bowl. Lately the small things in life were beginning to bother him. Some bothered him more than Cho dating Cedric. He let out a short sigh before turning to catch a glimpse of how Hermione was faring.

She looked far tired than before. Harry wondered if she was sick and stuck out a hand to feel her forehead. He was able to get a feel before she slapped it away quickly. "I'm fine Harry!" she said angrily under her breath so only he heard.

Her forehead was not burning, so Harry could scratch fever from the list. But Hermione seemed weakened. Her hits were not as strong as the ones before that left the three red marks on his face. Harry quickly shuffled through his right pocket and pulled out a glass vial with a purple liquid inside. "Drink it," Harry said shoving the potion into her hand. Hermione was protesting, but Harry did not care. "It's a Rejuvenation Potion. Take it."

Hermione unwillingly accepted the potion while receiving curious stares from the Gryffindor table. Rejuvenation Potions were difficult to brew and few people had the knowledge of how to brew it. Severus Snape was the only person at Hogwarts known to have the ability to brew such a potion. Hermione swallowed the potion in one gulp and life began to return to her cheeks. Dark black bags were no longer hanging beneath her eyes and energy returned to her body. Hermione stared at Harry wondering how he had access to such a potion. Hermione knew how to brew many potions with ease, but Rejuvenation Potion was one of the few she never learned how to make.

Harry just smiled, both happy that Hermione's spirit was restored and that she had not asked the question that was lurking in her mind. This vial was actually brewed by Harry. Severus had made several vials before, but kept most of them in his possession for emergencies. Harry spent a full summer in the basement of Number 5 Privet Drive just to learn this potion.

Hermione turned back and took a drink from her goblet. The smile on Harry's face meant that it was another of his secrets he did not want to give out. It was difficult keeping secrets. Especially if the secret could harm others.


	6. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

Breakfast had gone better than Harry had hoped. Ron never woke from his slumber until Neville told him the third task was beginning. Ron woke instantly when told, but not before Harry was able to get Hermione as far away as possible. They could fight all they want after Harry finishes the Third Task and Harry would not do anything to stop them. But he needed all the energy he could muster to finish this last round now. Having to come between the two would tire him out. 

As Harry walked onto the field, Hermione wish him luck. Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny were further behind. Fred and George were in the stands taking bets. To his side, he saw several Aurors and Professor Moody waiting for the match to begin. Dumbledore, Madam Maxine and Headmaster Karkaroff were all standing in the center smiling to the audience. The parents and guardians of the champions were allowed to be present, but for Harry, none of his guardians could be seen next to him. But it wasn't too bad. Severus was there with his usual glare which Harry responded with his own. A large black dog and gray wolf danced happily to Severus's side. That was the most he could wish for. And Ron and Hermione not waging a war in the audience.

Harry sighed secretly as he joined the other champions after their families wished them luck. "And so we begin the third and last round of the Triwizard Tournament!" Ludo announced as the audience went wild. Witches and Wizards from all over the world joined in to watch. Even more so than the Quidditch World Cup earlier in the year. No one wanted to miss out on seeing the-boy-who-lived compete in this legendary tournament. When the cheering died, Ludo continued, "Each of the champions will enter the Maze a few minutes apart starting with the one with the most points! Cedric Diggory!"

Harry almost beat Cedric the last round. Severus had given him gillyweed just before the match giving Harry a clear advantage underwater. But when he found the person Harry was suppose to rescue, he could not decide whether to save Ron or Hermione. They both were important to him not to mention Cho was also there. Decisions, decisions. Can't they ever be easy?

In the end, Harry decided to play hero and rescue all of them by himself, including Fleur's sister. On the way up, Harry was hit by an angry Merfolk and dragged back down underwater. He escaped, but lost the round because Cedric had found his way to Cho, Victor had made his way to Hermione and Fleur surfaced just in time to find her sister. Harry was left with lugging Ron to the surface, but was awarded for his bravery and nobility in attempting to rescue all four hostages.

It was later Harry discovered that the three other champions were held back by the Merfolk. They were about to give up when they found their respective hostages floating up to the surface.

But Harry did not hold any grudges against the Hufflepuff or the other two champions. Maybe a little bitterness, but no grudges. "Harry Potter!" Ludo Bagman announced as Harry walked up to the entrance. When Ludo signaled, Harry dashed into the maze heading north.

"Point Me!" Harry said as his wand changed to face north. From his inside his robes, he pulled out a small mirror and made his way though the ever changing maze. It was charmed so only Harry would see it while the magical observers above the maze could not detect it. The mirror also had a levitation charm placed on it that allowed Harry to move it wherever he wanted it. Harry grinned as he made his way through the maze easily avoiding the traps. Maybe Harry did have a chance of winning this tournament. Just maybe.

* * *

Severus watched as Harry made his way through the maze, carefully avoiding the cleverly set traps by many of the witches and wizards of the Ministry that were present. When he noticed Moody enter the maze after Fleur to watch over the champions, Severus discreetly tapped his foot three times. In a moment, the big black dog and gray wolf dashed off back towards the school. For a moment longer, Severus continued to watch the magical display showing Harry as he cleared the first trap he encountered. He let out a hidden smile proud that Harry was well prepared for this third task. 

Severus, Sirius and Remus taught Harry for six years to always be prepared. They trained Harry in strategies and logic, put him into situations to learn survival skills through experience, and taught him how an ideal person should be. This was all in preparation for when Harry would have to face Voldemort, as they all knew the prophecy and was sure that Voldemort was still alive. The subtle movements of the remaining Death Eaters were all the proof they needed.

Severus looked over to Dumbledore who gave him a slight nod. Then he chugged a green potion and made his way into the maze to watch Moody's movements.

* * *

Harry cleared his third trap with flying colors. He tricked the sphinx into answering its own riddle. This opened up a straight path north where Harry was heading. North was the fastest way to the center of the maze and from there, Harry could use his other pair of glasses that allowed him to see through the walls for a short period of time. Harry always armed himself with plenty of gear. After his first two tangos with Voldemort, Harry began to carry various magical instruments that would help fight off any sudden attacks. It was not until Harry received this set of battle robes, which he named Harmony, from Hermione that Harry truly began to equip himself with everything he could think of. 

Potions were the key to his survival and Harry carried a wide variety of potions. Most potions were all there to aid Harry in escaping. He hated being trapped with an enemy like his first year with Professor Quirrell and Voldemort. Or without a wand.

As Harry exited the long unchanging corridor, he found himself face to face with a troll. He heard a yelp from behind and flicked his eyes to see Fleur running away. Apparently she was fighting the troll before Harry stepped in. "My luck had to run out sometime..." Harry muttered as he ducked under the giant wooden club. "Why does it always have to be trolls?" Harry shot a spell at the troll, but it batted it away. "A yeti would have been more frightening than a troll." Harry scowled as he dodged the club again.

Suddenly, the troll stood up straight and looked at Harry. Then it began to change. Harry's eyes twitched in shock of his stupidity in not realizing earlier the creature before him was not a troll, but a Boggart. "Reddikulus!" Harry said lazily as a short black leather pair of shorts appeared closing tightly around the crotch. It was accompanied by a tight black leather vest, a pair of fat black sunglasses and a shiny black leather cap. And then it began its dancing with hyper pelvic thrusts.

Harry could hear the roaring laughter of the crowd from where he stood. He had done this exact same trick once before. But it was far funnier with a yeti dancing. Too bad Harry did not have the music to go with it. Harry left the dancing yeti after it screamed, "HHOOOO!" with its body leaned back and arms up in the air like wings.

"Point Me!" Harry stated as his wand pointed north once more. Harry looked down the three paths that led north and wondered which would lead him to the center. So he took out two coins and flipped them. If it landed all heads, Harry would go left. All tails, Harry would go right. If mismatched, than Harry would take the center route. When the coins landed, both showed heads. With one swipe, Harry picked the coins off the floor and ran down the left route.

After running a good distance from the entrance of the path, Harry heard a sudden shuffling behind him. When he turned back, his eyes flew wide open in shock as he noticed the walls closing in at an alarming rate. Harry dashed as fast as his legs could carry him. His luck had run out! As Harry turned the corner, he found a long pit and a thin wooden board in the center. Harry had excellent balance, but he doubted that he could make it across the wooden board while running. In the pit was a red slime and Harry did not want to fall in. He did not know what it was, but Harry could not afford to lose so early in the round.

Harry turned back again and found the walls closing in even faster. He was about ten feet ahead of the closing bushes, but it would not give him enough time to slowly walk across the pit. So Harry sucked in his fears and charged straight down the center of the path. Harry landed his first step on the board perfectly in the center. His next step was off to the left, but Harry recovered as his third step was back in the center again.

About half way, Harry heard a slight crack. The wooden board was drooping down fairly close to the slime and the walls were about seven feet behind him. Harry did not have time to think as he took one more step and then leaped. The board shattered beneath his jump as he dove towards the end of the pit. The top half of Harry's body slammed onto the ground while his legs hung in the pit. Harry did not have to look back to know the walls were close.

Harry summoned his might and pulled himself up before dashing past the corner barely escaping from being squashed by the living branches. However, the branches were now up against his back as Harry ran. Up ahead, Harry could see the exit. In the jump earlier, Harry had banged his knees and now Harry began to feel the stinging. He turned back and saw some of the branches reaching out to pull him in. "Stupid maze!" Harry cursed as he tried to think of something that could block the branch's advance. It needed to be something solid and big. Then he remembered a spell he was practicing before the second task. "Aegis!" Harry shouted as he turned around with his wand poised at the closing walls.

A large golden shield took form at the tip of his wand and blocked the stretched out branches. However, Harry had not thought about what to do next. But before he could think of a plan, the shield slammed into Harry and lifted him off his feet. Harry was being pushed out of the path by his own shield! The pushing stopped abruptly and Harry flew a few feet before crashing onto a hard cement ground. He rolled a few times as he scraped his face against the floor. Luckily Harry had brought his arms around to shield his potions that hung against his chest.

Harry was finally able to stop, but his body was aching in pain. His vision was blurry as he lost his glasses in the fall, but it worked out fine for Harry. Harry was in the center of the maze as he wanted he could tell by the big blurry statue to his left. He brought out his charmed pair of glasses and looked around. It took a few moments before he found the shining cup off in the distance to his right. Harry grimaced when he planted his left hand down onto the ground to push himself up.

It seems Harry had sprained it during his fall. This might cause problems later, but Harry did not have a potion to heal his wrist. He got up and quickly wove a spell that changed the Point Me charm to point towards the direction of the cup rather than North. As he finished the spell, Harry noticed the charm had faded. Now it was back to a normal pair of glasses. Harry took a moment to check himself for any other injuries before he found his glasses broken on the ground.

"Reparo!" Harry said as his glasses fixed itself. He then put it into his pocket and dashed off to his right. Victor was off to the far left while Fleur was running in the wrong direction. Cedric, however, was closing in on the cup. Harry was glad that Cedric did not know he was near the cup or how to get there. Neither did Harry, but he had an advantage. His wand always pointed to the cup.

* * *

A big black dog and gray wolf raced down the empty corridors of Hogwarts. They knew they had at most an hour of time before the ending of the third task and the return of Moody. They screeched to a halt before Moody's office, changed back into their human forms and charged into the room. Neither cared that they were breaking and entering. It was for the safety of Harry. "You take the left, I'll take the right," Sirius said as he walked over to check all of Moody's equipment. 

Remus went to the cupboard first to look for any an all the potions Moody had. He shuffled through majority of the potions before finding the one he was looking for. "Sirius, I found some polyjuice potion!" Remus announced as he tossed it to his friend. Sirius took a sniff and agreed. Neither could forget the smell of potions as they lived with Severus for six years.

"Now we need to find out who Moody really is and which side he's on." Sirius dug through Moody's desk and rummaged through the papers. However he could not find anything. Most of the documents were just class notes, student papers and class schedule. "This man taught Harry and the other students the Unforgivable Curses," Sirius noted as he read one of the more interesting class notes. "It seems Harry was able to shake off the Imperius Curse in one try!"

"That's because Severus used it on Harry so many times," Remus said as he opened another box of weaponry. "You remember right?"

Sirius nodded remembering all too clearly why Harry was under the curse. Harry had asked Severus if there was a way to control someone to do something he wanted them to do. When Severus asked what it was for, Harry said for fun. So Severus put Harry under the curse, with Dumbledore's approval, to show Harry how 'fun' it was to be controlled by someone else. It was later revealed that Harry had wanted to know to get back at some of the bullies he was facing. But it was a good lesson for Harry.

After trashing the entire office and having no luck in securing any new information, the two men looked at the one place they had not checked. It was a giant case that kicked and turned. It looked too much like a creature called 'Mimic'. Many witches and wizards used those creatures to fool thieves into opening it. Once opened, the treasure box, which was the image it usually displayed, would grow out arms, legs and teeth to attack the thief. Sirius had far too many experiences with Mimics to forget and Remus had heard all about it.

Sirius grimaced as he waved his wand and opened the case. However, it was not a Mimic as both men feared. The first top opened and a second box jumped out. Sirius looked at Remus who just shrugged. Neither man knew what would happen so Sirius waved his wand again. Again the lid popped open and another box came out. He continued repeating until the seventh box which opened and they heard a familiar groan.

"Moody?" both men asked as they peered down.

The man stared up with one eye and it flew open in horror. "SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN! YOU WERE THE BASTARDS WHO CAPTURED ME AND PUT ME DOWN HERE?"

In a desperate act of fear, both men slapped shut the lid and looked at each other. "Well that was stupid," Sirius noted as Remus agreed.

"What do we tell him?" Remus asked. The two men were fugitives wanted by the Ministry. Sirius was a falsely convicted mass murderer while Remus as charged for aiding and embedding the escape of a fugitive.

"We could start with the truth," Sirius suggested. "But we don't have that much time."

Remus scowled noting how true Sirius's statement was. "Let's just see what happens." Remus pulled the lid open and said to Moody, "Alastor, Harry's in the maze right now and your double is in there with him. We need to know if your double is here for Harry or someone else!"

Moody grunted and looked away. It seemed the man did not believe either men and was not about to answer. "Albus, we need your help," Sirius said into a small coin he pulled up. Dumbledore had Flitwick make charmed coins to allow communication across long distances for the Order. Of course that was just a cover to pass the coins to Remus and Sirius.

"Did you find Alastor?" the headmaster's voice asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't trust us," Remus spoke into his own coin. "Severus, did you catch all that?"

"Yes I did. I will attempt to capture the fake as you find out what you can from Alastor," Severus replied in a low voice.

"Toss a coin down," Albus instructed to the two men. Remus let his own coin fall into the hand of Alastor who he was not about to help out of the magical pit inside the box. "Alastor old friend, this is Albus."

"How do I know this is not a trick? These two are the ones who escaped the Ministry so many times," Alastor spat into the coin.

"Ah, that is because Harry had a hand in their escape. But we do not have time for old stories at the moment. I need to ask you, is your double after Harry?"

"He is," Alastor replied. "You have better enlighten with the truth later, Albus," Alastor warned with a glare at Sirius and Remus.

"I will, Alastor. But first we have a larger problem in our hands," Dumbledore replied.

* * *

Severus completely blended into his surroundings. This was an experimental potion he developed allowing the user to stay invisible even to the magical eye of Moody. Few knew about this potion and only one vial was created so far. The process was with Dumbledore for safe keeping. If only Severus could see where the impostor was. Then it hit him. There was one place where Harry and the impostor were bound to meet at: the Triwizard Cup.

* * *

Harry dashed down the path. His left wrist was throbbing in pain and swollen. He did have a Pain Relieving Potion, but his wrist was not bothering him too much. Harry had snapped off a few branches and tied it to his arm to hold his hand in place. Remus trained Harry for survival and Harry was ready for just about everything nature could throw at him. But the maze was far from natural. 

Harry came to a halt when he heard a female voice cry out for help. It was Fleur, the only female champion of the Triwizard Tournament. He ran out to check what was happening and found an array of spells blasting his way. Behind the spell casting was Victor who's expression was extremely calm. Harry grimaced as he ducked away. Imperius Curse. Someone was using it. When the spells flew harmlessly past Harry, he dashed out, grabbed Fleur and pulled her into the next corridor.

"Thanks," Fleur said as they hit the ground. Harry quickly pulled out a handkerchief and examined the wound on Fleur's upper right arm.

"You would have done the same for me," Harry said quickly as he wiped away some of the blood.

Fleur looked at Harry, a bit surprised at his statement. "Go," she said ushering him to move.

"But your--" Harry protested trying to treat Fleur's wound.

"Go. I wouldn't have done the same for you, Harry. Go and win. I will hold Victor off." Fleur pushed Harry away just as the maze changed closing him off from the Beaxbaton Champion.

From the other side, Harry heard a trade of spells before hearing someone fall over. His right hand was clenched in a fist as he turned and dashed off. Suddenly, a section of the wall behind him exploded. Out rolled a figure he recognized as Cedric. "Cedric!" Harry shouted as he turned around.

"Harry?" Cedric asked as he looked up. His leg was bleeding and his wand was just outside of his reach.

"Stupefy!" a toneless male voice spoke out. A red jet hit Cedric on his back and his head hit the ground.

Thick black smoke was now covering the area which gave Harry the perfect chance to use one of the Weasley twins' inventions. From his robes, Harry pulled out a small plastic case and removed the cap. He dashed into the smoke and let the magical flash bang go off. This was one of the greatest inventions the twins made. It was able to blind everyone in a twenty yard radius except for the user regardless if they had their eyes closed or not. It would hit even if a person was turned away.

"Ennevrate!" Harry spoke as he woke Cedric. He turned to see Victor who was unaffected by the flash bang. However, he just stood there looking blankly. Harry placed a hand on the anti-magic field rune ready to use it, but Victor suddenly regained control of his body. With a nod, the three remaining champions dashed out of the smoke in different directions.

Harry headed directly for the cup only to find himself caught in a trap. He quickly turned around and made for another path. Again he heard spells being cast back and forth. It seems Victor and Cedric clashed once more. At least this time Victor's voice was not toneless. Harry made his way around the voices hoping not to get caught in the conflict, however, a spell slashed an opening in the walls and Victor fell over unconscious. "So it's me and Cedric for the cup..." Harry muttered in disappointment as he ran out into the open with his wand out.

"Expelliarmus!" Cedric shouted as he pointed towards Harry.

The spells grazed harmlessly past Harry's right shoulder as he shot a disarming charm of his own. It landed perfectly, but Harry grimaced when he noticed Cedric had seen the Triwizard Cup. Harry made a dash for the cup trailing behind Cedric, but Harry had an advantage in speed because of Cedric's wounded leg. Maybe Harry had a chance of winning. Just maybe, if luck was on his side this time.

* * *

**Authors Note: **The part with the dancing yeti was derived from a google video I watched earlier. It has a japanese comedic character named "Razor Ramen Hard Gay". Watching the video might help understand the scene better. And I'm glad you like this story.  



	7. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

Harry caught up to Cedric halfway down the narrow path. It was just enough for two bodies to fit side by side. But there was still a fifty feet dash down the path before either made it to arms reach of the cup. Eternal glory awaited one of the two champions. Only one would make it down the through the corridor. Only one would grab the cup. 

They struggled against each other trying to knock each other back. Harry had the advantage of a small build and a pair of good legs. Cedric missed most of his swings, but was forcing Harry against the wall. Branches and leaves scratched against the wound on Harry's left cheek. Suddenly, Harry tripped over a branch and collapsed. At the same moment, an explosion erupted up ahead knocking Cedric back over Harry's head and landed a few feet behind Harry.

Flames burned the walls and spread like wild from one end of the path, past Harry and Cedric and down to the other end of the path where Harry and Cedric began their race. Heat pressed against their bodies and the roars of the flames muffled their ears. However, what captured their eyes was the large creature with its wide brown wings and scaly body.

A Hungarian Horntail. The same bloody dragon Harry faced in his first task. Oh how Harry wished he had his Firebolt. Harry got up from the ground and dashed forward as two streaks of fire burst down out of its mouth. A roar rang, sundering the sound of the flames. Fear shot through Harry's body, but he pushed through it. The dragon will not have the best of him. Not when the cup was just in his reach.

Harry pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and readied his wand. A sudden wave of wind swept through the area killing the flames in an instant. The dragon was gone, but the scorched maze still remained. Cedric lay on the ground in the distance. What really happened in that frame of time? The sky was covered by a thick darkness blocking light from the sun. "What's going on?" Harry asked as he tried to piece together the truth.

* * *

Severus saw a shadow dash behind the two remaining champions, one of which was his adopted son, Harry. Severus made his way across the maze and fired a spell hitting his intended target. However, all that fell was an invisibility cloak. The imposter was not there. Severus cursed as he dashed down the path Harry and Cedric went down when suddenly the sky went dark as a black shroud moved through the air. "Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted as his wand went up. It found it's target knocking away another invisibility cloak. 

A man stood there shuffling his head around wondering where his attacker was. Severus knew the man before him was not Alastor Moody, but had little clue as to who the man truly was. In a move of desperation, the man set aflame the living walls, but it was not enough to disclose Severus's location. He rushed forward while making sure his footsteps went unheard. "Finite," he whispered as Severus pointed his wand at the man.

The man hit the ground, screaming in pain. He was being force out of his disguise and the person Severus found at the end was none other than Barty Crouch Jr. The man who tortured Neville's parents until their minds were gone. There was once a time where Severus was not disturbed by that thought. But since his time with Harry, Severus developed feelings he never had and was deprived of. Love. He began to care about those around him and although he did not shed a tear or mourn for the loss of Frank and Alice Longbottom when they were first tortured, Severus did now.

If this was any other Death Eater, Severus would have stunned them and drag them away. However, hatred and malice flowed through Severus's body. He wanted the man to suffer. Severus drew a poisoned blade from his sleeves, dashed forward and plunged the blade into the man's guts. He was careful not to kill him with that blow which was difficult not to. The blade was coated with slow working poisons that induced paralysis, sleep and weakened muscles. There was no way this Death Eater will escape.

Severus found Cedric on the ground with a burnt right arm and back. He was crying in pain and unable to move. From his pockets, Severus took out a Pain Relieving Potion and forced it down Cedric's throat. He then looked up searching for Harry and found Harry inches from the Triwizard Cup. "Harry!" Severus shouted, but it was too late. Harry had touched the cup and in a moment, his adopted son was gone. "A portkey…" Severus muttered realizing far too late.

He turned back and pulled Cedric over his shoulders and dragged Barty Crouch Jr. by his collar. Severus made it back to Dumbledore as quickly as possible without the aid of apparation. When he reached Dumbledore, Severus tossed the Death Eater on the ground before him and lay Cedric down with care. "Voldemort has Harry, Albus," he said grimly in a whisper only Dumbledore could hear as he dispelled his invisibility. "He's coming back as she predicted."

They both turned to Igor Karkaroff and asked, "Igor, whose side are you on?"

The headmaster of Durmstrang looked back blankly. He had never thought that He-who-must-not-be-named would ever return.

"Igor, are you with us, or are you with You-know-who?" Severus asked grabbing Karkaroff's left arm. Severus made sure Karkaroff knew he was pointing out the Dark Mark that branded his left arm.

"I have given up too many names to return," Karkaroff replied in a low tone. "I will only stay if you provide me shelter." They were lucky that their conversation was shielded by the restless crowd as they screamed and panicked. The Ministry had their hands full trying to keep order much like when Death Eaters attacked after the Quidditch World Cup.

Severus nodded and turned back to Dumbledore. "How will we proceed?" Severus asked. Then Severus and Karkaroff felt a sudden burning on their left arms. "He's calling us."

"Stay for the moment," Dumbledore spoke. "Igor, you will not have to go, but as of now, you are confined to stay in the proximity of my sight. We will move you when we find a safer location."

"If he has Harry, it would be easy for either of us to go in and take him out," Severus suggested only realizing how dumb an idea like that would be. This was something Sirius would think of. He must have spent far too much time with the man.

Dumbledore cast a look at Severus shocked that he would come up with such a shallow plan as this. He understood immediately when Severus returned Dumbledore's stare with his own glare. "As I said before, you will stay for the moment. You are still a spy for Voldemort and gaining my trust in such a situation will prove your value to him. You may leave after Harry's safe return and the interrogation of Barty." Dumbledore looked down at the fallen Death Eater. Blood oozed out of his stomach, but slowly so he would not die from blood loss. For a moment, Dumbledore shivered at the thought of having Severus as his enemy. This man was truly fearsome.

* * *

Harry fell out of the portal and hit the ground dropping the cup. The scar on his forehead burned and Harry knew where he was. From his robes, he pulled out the Pain Relieving Potion and chugged it. Just as he finished, a spell shattered the vial. "Don't be foolish, Harry," a dark voice spoke. It almost sounded gentle if Harry did not know who the voice belonged to. 

Harry looked up at Voldemort feigning pain. Voldemort looked like a disfigured baby. One so ghastly too look at that one might puke from one glimpse. "I see you haven't killed me yet. So what's the surprise, Voldy, you're going to let me go?"

"Show respect to the Lord!" a squeaky voice ordered as a wand pointed out at Harry.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed and the man once known as Peter Pettigrew lowered his wand and gaze. "Funny, Harry, but unfortunately you are still needed. I will kill you later. Stupefy!" Harry hit the ground stunned. Sometimes Harry wished his luck would never run out. Or just have a constant streak of mediocre luck rather than his bipolar fortune. Sometimes Harry was extremely lucky, other times he had the worst luck in the world.

Harry woke again with a large cement bar pushing against his body disabling him from moving his arms. "I do not wish for you to miss my revival, Harry," Voldemort said with a smile. It was hard not to look away when looking at the repulsive figure.

"I sure would," Harry spat as he quickly moved his fingers against the cement slab behind him. If he could not use his wand, he could still use Runes. Wormtail began an incantation of sorts using a bone, a vial of blood and his severed hand. He was glad that the ash from the flames earlier still stuck to his robes. Otherwise Harry would not have a chance of escape in such a situation.

"I'll see you when I'm reborn, Harry," Voldemort promised as Wormtail placed him into the large cauldron.

"Like I said, I don't want to see you," Harry said as he slapped both palms against the slab. Two short explosions ripped through the slab shattering it enough for Harry to wiggle free. Harry hit the ground free from his binds and drew his wand from the ground. "Expel—" He began, but he did not need to finish. The cement holding him against the slab was not just a rod, but a scythe. It cut down on Wormtail's good arm severing it and throwing it into the cauldron.

Suddenly, hundreds of shadows appeared in a half circle around the cauldron while Voldemort rose, completely revived. "Ah, so you are still here, Harry," Voldemort said with a gleeful look. Harry attempted to raise his wand, but a hundred were poised at him. "No! He's mine." Voldemort stared down at Harry with a look as if he already won.

Harry grinned as he slid a hand out of his robes. "Not today, Voldy. Not today." He whispered an incantation and a wave shot through the area. Some of the Death Eaters lost their balance while Voldemort collapsed drained of strength. "We will fight another day, Tom, when we are on even grounds." Harry sheathed his wand and dashed out grabbing the cup along the way with his left hand. He grimaced in pain as the anti-magic field had taken away the effects of the potion he chugged earlier. But at least it broke the connection between Harry and Voldemort so his scar did not burn.

Hundreds of voices shouted the killing curse, but not a single green jet shot out. Harry laughed as he ran. Adrenaline was pumping and he did not feel his body burn. He saw a man approach with a glaive, but Harry did not flinch. Instead, he spun to his right and in one motion drew the Sword of Gryffindor and removed the man's head from his shoulders. Blood splashed against Harry's face, but he continued to run unaffected.

Suddenly, strength returned to Harry's body. His scar burned in incredible pain but Harry pushed past it. He had not expected the field to dissipate so quickly. So he turned the parchment over and conjured a second field. He ran a few moments longer before smearing the drawn Rune dispelling the field. He turned back and shouted with a laugh, "Catch me if you can!"

Spells shot out, but Harry was gone before any spell could reach him. Again his world was spinning as he was pulled though the portal. When his destination arrived, Harry let go of the cup and fell. He hit the ground on his stomach and coughed in pain. The Sword of Gryffindor stabbed into the ground beside him with blood streaming down the sides. The adrenaline was gone and Harry began to feel the effects of his previous actions. His body was sore, his arms pulsed in pain, his legs were tired, his scar burned and he felt sick.

"Harry?" the voice of Dumbledore asked. Harry pushed himself up with his right hand while holding out his left signaling Dumbledore to keep his distance. And then it came. Harry vomited on the ground. His head was burning as was his body. His lungs were pushing hard to catch some air while Harry's breakfast spill out onto the ground. This was the first time Harry drew blood and killed in cold blood. It sickened him immensely. With Professor Quirrell, Harry had fought him in self defense. The result of such an action destroyed Quirrell's body. When he was finished, Dumbledore asked again, "Harry, are you alright?"

"No," Harry replied as he wiped away the vomit. "Voldemort's back with a corporeal form. He's back and his Death Eaters are at his side." Harry glanced around catching all the worried looks from his friends and family.

Severus tried hard not to show it, but Harry knew. His fingers twitched uncontrollably when he was worried or nervous. Arthur and Molly Weasley were standing off behind Hagrid who held them back. Molly was in tears while her husband held her close whispering words of comfort. Fred and George had dropped their box of bets and dashed down the stands. Ron and Ginny were off behind Dumbledore trying to get past the Headmaster. Harry's gaze past through all his other friends before falling on Hermione. She was trembling so much that she collapsed to her knees. "I'm fine," Harry mouthed with a smile hoping it was enough to calm Hermione.

Hermione nodded in return unable to speak. She wanted to help Harry, but did not know how. He had fallen into a cleverly set trap by Voldemort that fooled everyone including the Headmaster and Harry survived. Harry went to face Voldemort and all his Death Eaters and survived with not a single life threatening wound. If she did not feel helpless before, Hermione did now. It seems there was nothing she could do for The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was the hero of her time and she was nothing more than a normal civilian.

Hermione wanted to cry, but no tears came out. Her hands clenched tighter around her upper arms and her trembling slowed. Hermione had faced Voldemort once and she would never forget the fear Voldemort induced with just one stare from his scarlet red eyes. Hermione and Ron had followed Harry down to face Voldemort their first year, but only Harry was able to resist fear. It was almost as if an aura of courage protected him from such a stare. Even with the dragons, Hermione was frozen by their gaze. She was afraid.

Dean and Seamus always spat at Hermione for her views of courage which valued life over stupidity. But now that Hermione thought about it, she really is a coward. When it counted, Hermione could do nothing in the aid of her friends besides run. Or stand frozen in fear. Even Ron overcame his fears. This fact saddened Hermione even more. She was one of Harry's two best friends, but she was useless. Why wasn't there anything Hermione could do?

Severus fought the urge to rush to Harry's aid. There was a gash on Harry's right forearm, scratched up left cheek and swollen left wrist. How Harry's robes remained in tact was a mystery to Severus. They seemed far more durable than Severus imagined it would be. He would have to acquire an explanation from Harry later. He was relieved of his worries when Poppy rushed and aided Harry onto a stretcher. He watched silently as the healers took Harry away.

The audience and the members of the Ministry were both in shock and awe of the events that had passed. Harry Potter had returned with the Triwizard Cup declaring him as the champion. But at the same time, the announcement of the return of Voldemort was given. Panic-stricken and confused, the audience did what any expected human being would do. They shouted out at the Ministry in protest. Some where shouting at the lack of security. Others shouted accusing the Ministry of lies and fraud. While the majority demanded the truth.

The Ministry tried their best to calm the crowd down, before it became a riot. However, they were not successful. A riot broke out and the masses tossed cups, food and whatever else they could grab with the exception of spells and wands. And off to the side and out of harms way was Rita Skeeter, an army of photographers and other journalists snapping pictures and writing down an article depicting what was happening.

Severus ignored the obnoxious crowd, walked over to Barty Crouch Jr. and dragged him off to Hogwarts. Behind him were Minerva, Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxine. When they reached a secure room, Severus tossed the Death Eater against a chair before securing the man down. He pulled out a vial of Veritaserum and poured it down the man's throat before waking him up. "What is your name?"

The man struggled, but no one could resist the truth potion. "Bartemius Crouch Junior."

"Why are you not dead?" Dumbledore asked. Barty began to explain how his father had replaced him with his dying mother at Azkaban to free him. Then how Barty was placed under the Imperius Curse by his father to keep him from leaving the house. The interrogation of the Death Eater continued until there was no secret the man had to give.

* * *

Harry lay on the infirmary bed of Hogwarts' medical wing. His left arm was not swollen, left cheek was not bleeding and the gash on his right arm was gone. Madam Pomfrey had healed Harry in a matter of minutes which Harry greatly appreciated. Even the nauseous feeling earlier was gone, but the memory still remained. "Blimley, mate," a familiar voice said next to him. "I know going through a portal spins your head like crazy, but not so much that it makes you hurl!" 

Harry glanced over to see his red headed friend. Lavender was not here today which meant that Harry could talk to his friend without worrying about her interruptions. "I killed a man, Ron, in cold blood. I could have just walked away, but I didn't. Chopped his head cleanly off his shoulders. Didn't you see the blood on my face?"

"I was wondering about that, Harry," Dumbledore stated as he walked in. He carried the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand which was cleaned of blood. "And how did you get this sword from my office?"

Harry smiled as Ron's eyes flew open. Ron recognized the sword since he was there when Harry slain the basilisk in his second year. "How in the name of Merlin did you get this sword?"

"I nicked it from Dumbledore's office. He thought he took back the real one when it was in my front pocket," Harry said with a mischievous grin.

"Ah. I was wondering why the sword felt lighter than normal. A true son of James Potter no doubt," Dumbledore said as he set the sword down next to Harry. He did not want to admit that Harry was better than his mischievous father. James had never gotten away with taking something out of Dumbledore's office. "Now, if you do not mind, would you like to retell the story of your escape from Voldemort?" Ron cringed at the name, but Harry could care less. It is about time Ron stopped doing that and got use to using Voldemort's name. Harry never bothered to call Voldemort by You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as Severus, Sirius and Remus raised him using 'Voldemort'.

Harry told the short summarized version of how he escaped which led to Dumbledore's next question, "How did you render the hundred Death Eaters and Voldemort powerless?" Harry just held up a smeared Rune to Dumbledore who just nodded in response. The other Rune on the other side had faded when the field dissipated.

"How did you do it? With a piece of parchment?" Ron asked eagerly wanting to know.

"Sorry mate," Harry apologized. "I can't tell you unless Dumbledore says so."

Ron looked at Dumbledore who responded saying, "No, Ron, I'm afraid telling you how Harry rendered them powerless would just allow you to cause even more trouble that you can now." Ron glared at Harry who just turned away. Ron would learn it soon enough, but Harry wanted it to be a surprise.

"There's nothing I can do if Dumbledore doesn't want me to say," Harry stated flatly to Ron. He watched as his best friend stalked away. He was never one for rules, but Harry loved surprising his friends. He saw Ron dodge out the way as a big black dog and gray wolf charge into the room. Following the two was Hermione who cast a deadly glare at Ron before entering the infirmary. Harry turned to the two animals and asked, "Is it alright if I tell her now?"

The black dog whimpered as the wolf nodded. "Hermione, can you close and lock the doors?" Harry requested as he sat up. Hermione looked uncomfortably at Harry, but complied. "You will have to promise not to shout or scream," Harry said as Hermione walked over.

"Um… sure…" she agreed as she sat down next to him. Hermione had recovered from earlier, but was not comfortable being in a locked room with Harry. Who knows what kind of trick of surprise Harry would pull. Hermione had met Sirius and Remus and knew exactly how mischievous the two were. And for Harry to be raised by those two, it was a wonder Harry was not worse. The third guardian must have done a good job keeping Harry's mischievous side at bay.

"Meet Padfoot and Moony," Harry said as he introduced the dog and wolf before they changed back to human form.

Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth forcing herself not to scream. "They- You're- HARRY!" Hermione cast him an incriminating look while crossing her arms across her chest. She pouted quietly in anger.

"Don't blame Harry, Hermione," Remus began as he patted down his robes while standing up. Somehow his clothes were always wrinkled whenever he changed back. Must be a side effect of his potion. He would have to tell Severus later, but right now Remus wanted to see Hermione's shocked face. Too bad he did not have a camera.

"We forced Harry not to tell you. He almost let it out a few times," Sirius said with a nudge and a wink to Harry. Harry just glanced at his two guardians with a scowl.

"Then you were here the whole time?" Hermione asked while her mind was racing for answers. "How did you manage to stay undetected under the Ministry's noses?"

"They think I'm a werewolf and only have one form," Remus answered for himself as he sat down across from Hermione.

"And they don't have a clue that I'm an Animagus," Sirius replied with a smile. "Too bad the third isn't here."

"I think Hermione has enough surprises for one day," Harry said trying to give a hint to Sirius not to tell Hermione that Severus was his third guardian.

"I don't think anything would surprise me after this unless you tell me either Dumbledore or Snape is your third guardian," Hermione stated flatly while all three heads turned away. "You're kidding right? There's no way Dumbledore or Snape could be Harry's guardian. They've been at Hogwarts the entire time Harry was growing up!"

Harry, Sirius and Remus were scratching their heads nervously. Hermione had no clue how close she was to uncovering the identity of Harry's third guardian. She had named him alright, but did not know which of the two names was right. "Harry!" Hermione said with a raising tone. Indeed Severus had been at Hogwarts, but only to teach. Dumbledore had convinced Severus to return by stating that Severus would need some income to support his newfound family. He left immediately after his last class to pick up Harry when Harry got out of primary school while Dumbledore played Severus's replacement, graded all the students work and watched over students who received detentions.

"Hermione, you don't want to know the answer to this question," Harry stated as he turned to face his best friend. "Not here at Hogwarts at least. If you ever come to my house during the summer, I'll tell you."

Remus and Sirius cast Harry a worried look. "Will the house still be there after you tell her?" Sirius asked jokingly. "I mean, I would blow up if I heard the truth." Remus laughed knowing full well that he too would blow something up if he heard Severus was Harry's guardian. But Remus and Sirius already settled their differences with the Potion Master.

"Don't worry, I got that covered," Harry said with a grin. If anything happens, Harry had the anti-magic field ready to stop Hermione. Too bad it only lasts for a maximum of ten minutes before the effects fade. That is if you can get one dense enough. He still needed to work on mastering the Rune. Harry had the anti-magic field up for two minutes before having to activate the second Rune on the back side. But it should be enough time to calm Hermione down. Hopefully.

Remus caught a glimpse of a sadden look on Hermione's face. "I think Dumbledore will need us soon," Remus said hoping that Sirius would catch his subtle message. "Take care of Harry while we're gone, will you, Hermione?" She nodded in response. Remus caught an acknowledging look from Sirius before he chugged his potion. Then they were back to dog and wolf as they raced out of the infirmary. They even opened the locked doors and locked it when they left.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione blurted on the verge of tears.

Harry turned his head and looked at his best friend. He was confused as to why she was apologizing. "You haven't done anything wrong, Hermione," Harry told her.

"But the problem is I haven't been doing _anything_! I'm useless to you Harry! I'm useless. You fight dragons alone without flinching, face Voldemort by yourself without fear and come out with minor scratches and wounds." Hermione was crying and her voice was trembling. She was in desperate need of comfort and someone to tell her everything was alright. "And all I can do is stand off to the side and worry about your well being! I'm a useless coward, Harry! Just like Dean and Seamus said."

This was unlike the Hermione Harry knew. Hermione was strong, resilient, brave, and the one person Harry would always go to for help. She was far from useless and Harry was confused as why she would consider herself that way. "What's bothering you, Hermione? This isn't like you."

"But it IS!" Hermione shouted as she lay her head down on the bed to Harry's side. "You have the ability to help everyone, to see only the good in a person, to protect those in need of protecting. But what can I do? Read books. I'm nothing in comparison to you. I'm nothing to you…"

Those words hurt. Not just Hermione, but Harry as well. He was losing one of his best friends because of his bravado actions. He was losing one of his best friends because he had created such a name for himself and pulled so far away that no one could keep up. Not even the brightest and cleverest student of Hogwarts. Harry wished that he had not created such a legacy for himself. The blame lies on Voldemort for the most part, as it was Voldemort who marked Harry as his equal. But Harry had never thought that he had created a barrier between his friends. Not one that they could not cross.

"Hermione, you are nearly everything to me," Harry said as he lifted her chin to speak to her. "You are the one I lean on for support. It may seem like I know a lot more than you do, but that is not true. You are a far better witch than I am a wizard. You are far better at spells and can use them to their full capacity while I am only beginning to learn what each spell can do. If you were not my best friend, I don't think I could have thwarted Voldemort all those times. Or be able to help Sirius and Remus."

"Liar!" Hermione spat, but somehow she knew it was true. Maybe she was just worrying too much. Maybe she was still the smartest and cleverest student of Hogwarts. She smiled as Harry pulled her close to comfort her. Harry was indeed her best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, this is a long chapter. I did not expect it to turn out this long. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review! 


	8. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

Harry was in the Gryffindor common room pacing back and forth. The Triwizard Cup sat on the table next to him, dispelled of the magic that made it a portkey. A month had passed since the end of the Third Task and Harry was declared Champion despite the interference of a Death Eater to make sure Harry won. But now that Harry thought about it, he won the first task without knowing about the dragon, Ron told Cedric instead. Second Task, Harry came in last but was awarded second place for his heroics. Third Task was just a giant battle between the four champions and they were all on even grounds despite Victor being under the Imperius Curse. 

Victor, Fleur and Cedric all agreed to give Harry the cup saying he deserved it. In the final task, Harry had not taken advantage of ever opportunity given to him to eliminate his rivals. Instead, Harry fought to keep the round a fair match. Thus the three true contestants, as Harry was not suppose to compete, relinquished their rights to the cup willingly and gave it to Harry. He remembered what each of them said just as Harry took the cup.

"You earned the cup, Harry," Cedric told him. "You earned it with every step you took. Now take it."

"Only a hero deserves the cup," Fleur said. "You are a hero, Harry. One that will become as legendary as Merlin himself."

"A man who fights for justice and righteousness is a true champion," Victor said. "A true champion is the only person who can hold the cup, and you, Harry, are a true champion."

He is Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. Hero of the wizarding world. And now Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. With every year, Harry only added more to his fame. Fame that he neither wanted nor deserved. Fame that was given to him because of a prophecy. The ones who truly deserved praise was Ron, Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Remus and all his other friends that helped him along the way. But none of them would ever be known to the world or receive the praise they deserve.

Harry looked down at the speech he prepared for today. Students of Beaxbaton, Durmstrang and Hogwarts were all leaving for their homes, and Dumbledore thought it would be fitting for the Champion to speak before everyone leaves. Ron had helped Harry write his speech, but Harry did not like it too much. It made him sound arrogant and like he deserved this championship more than anyone else. It did not present the message Harry wanted to get across or how Harry wanted others to view him as. Ron complained that Harry's speech made him sound too modest.

Although Harry did not want to use it, he had not written another one to replace the script in his hands. He memorized it line for line since it was fairly easy to remember. Harry wished he had asked Hermione for her input, but she loathed reading anything Ron had come up with. He would always pester her to review his homework which Hermione reluctantly accepted. Harry always wondered why the two could just not get along. It was not like one was a Slytherin and one was a Gryffindor.

But his thoughts were cut short when he heard a knocking on the door. Professor McGonagall walked through the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower and said, "It's time for your speech, Harry. I do hope you have something prepared."

Harry just nodded while looking down at his script. _It was better than nothing_, he thought as he followed Professor McGonagall to the Great Hall. When he entered, Harry quickly looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron frozen in his seat. Everyone around him was laughing as Hermione beamed. It seems Hermione had won today. Harry knew he would not hear the end of this from Ron on the train ride back.

Cheers erupted from all around except for the Slytherin Table. Only Draco stood and clapped congratulating Harry. He gave a nod at his Slytherin rival as he walked down the hall. Harry did not hate Draco as people seemed to believe. And Draco did not hate Harry as much either. Their relationship was something like one Harry and Severus shared. Harry considered Draco like a brother similar to how he considered Ron his brother. So their rivalry was closer to that of brothers than competing houses. However, he never shared this with anyone except for Severus who knew. Neither did Draco.

* * *

The Slytherins glared at Draco wondering why he clapped, but he just sat down and said, "We show respect to those with power, and Potter has won that right despite how we feel about him." Draco watched as Harry walked up to the front of the Great Hall. He was not jealous that Harry won; in fact, Draco had rooted for Harry every step of the way. However, to make it look like he was against Harry, he created small gadgets that put down Harry. Draco knew that they would have little affect on Harry, as Harry was both shameless and cared nothing about pride, a trait Draco wished he could obtain. 

For Draco, growing up in the house of Malfoy forced him to be arrogant, prideful and sly. During his first year, when Ron and Hermione embarrassed Draco before the whole school by destroying his clothes and hanging him from a tree, Draco's pride was destroyed. It was with the help of Severus that Draco was able to restore his pride and along the way, Draco learned that his arrogance and pride would prove to be nothing more than a hindrance in becoming someone like Severus.

Severus Snape was the man Draco admired and aspired to become. Although Lucius Malfoy was his father, Draco never had a father-son relation with the man. Lucius pushed him to become someone he was not. Severus did not do the same. Instead, Severus showed him the routes he could take and let Draco decide. Mistakes were made and reprimands were given, but this was how a father-son relationship should be.

It was not until Draco's third year before he could break free from the chains of his father and become his own person. That was also the year a peculiar friendship formed between Draco and Harry. Actually, it was more like a brotherhood because Severus was a father-figure in the eyes of both boys. They were polar opposites, Harry was fire and Draco was ice. But like brothers, they were able to find common ground in which their friendship developed. Draco found that he never hated Harry, but it was his father's hatred that was placed into Draco when they met. As to why his father hated Harry, Draco never knew until Severus told Draco his father is a Death Eater. From that point on, Draco's relationship with his father diminished as with his mother.

At least Draco was able to keep his friends of his house. Crabbe and Goyle were loyal to him regardless of which path he chose. Theodore was never one to support Voldemort, so Draco got along fine with the boy after his third year. Blaise was harder to convince from joining Voldemort. Draco settled on telling Blaise that at the moment, Draco remained neutral on the subject. He was beginning to convince Blaise to do the same, but now that Voldemort has returned, Draco feared he might lose his friend.

Pansy Parkinson just followed Draco around wherever he went. As did many other Slytherin girls. Draco was the prince of Slytherin and held all the power in the house because of his father, but he issued a challenge to anyone who wanted to take his place. No one has yet to respond. The girls were neutral, but Draco had little doubt they would join Voldemort in a flash if he offered them power. However, the girl that captured his heart was not of the Slytherin house.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a smile as Harry approached. 

"Better," Harry replied. He was still nervous about the speech and unsure if he truly deserved the trophy. He took the podium, set his script down and cleared his throat. The Great Hall fell silent as Harry looked around. Cedric, Fleur and Victor nodded to Harry as his eyes fell on each of them. Then he turned to the Gryffindor table where he saw Ron frozen, but turned to face Harry and Hermione staring his direction. He looked down at his script again. "You know," Harry began, "I had an entire speech prepared. One that showed how proud I am of wining this Tournament, but this is not how I feel."

Harry flipped the script around and looked up at the audience. "I am here today, not because I am an excellent wizard as you might all believe. That is a false statement if I ever heard one. I am here today, carrying the Triwizard Cup because of my best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Without their support, knowledge and friendship, I doubt I could make it past the first round. As for the rest of the Gryffindors, although you did not support me at first, you supported me in the end. That is all that matters.

"I would also have not received this trophy without my rivals in this tournament. Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Victory Krum. If possible, an award should be given to each of them for conceding the right to the trophy and give it to me. Eternal Glory is only given to one of the four of us, but I do not wish my name to be the only name that appears in the books when this event has become history. They each should be standing next to me holding this award.

"And last I would like to thank the professors for their never ending support. Without them standing behind me and teaching me the charms, jinxes and curses I know today, I doubt I could compete in this event on a level ground against Cedric, Fleur and Victor." As Harry turned to walk off the podium, he remembered one last bit of information. "Oh, and I would like to thank Fred and George Weasley for making me 25000 galleons. Were my odds of winning that low?" Everyone laughed as Fred and George rose up from their seats and bowed.

Although Harry finished his speech, he was never able to thank the three people who helped him the most throughout this ordeal. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. His three guardians. They were there in the hall, as Harry saw a dog and wolf dance around at Severus's side. History will not remember their names either. Only Harry's.

* * *

The train ride home was horrible. Ron went on nonstop about the events that happened in the Great Hall prior to Harry's arrival. Harry wished he was with Hermione rather than Ron. However, Hermione sat with Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny in the compartment across from his. No one wanted to hear Ron's never-ending rants so Harry took the hit and allowed his friends a break. 

Ron's rant continued even after they exited the train, but by that time, Harry had stopped listening. Molly was able to get Ron to stop with a single glare when they walked onto Platform 9 ¾. Everyone was thankful of that. Harry bid farewell to his friends as he joined his Auror escort that consisted of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the real Moody and a pink haired woman Harry had never met before. Sturgis Podmore was the usual second Auror with Kingsley, but Harry was told Sturgis was on assignment.

However, Harry was not too disappointed. It was better that new faces were there to greet him. He never really met the real Moody and the pink haired woman looked interesting to talk to. As he turned back at the station, Harry saw Hermione and her parents walking away. It was then that Harry realized he had never met her parents. They seemed like nice people when Hermione mentions them.

"Hiya, Harry!" the woman said in a cheerful tone. "Nymphadora Tonks, pleasure to be of you acquaintance. You can call me Tonks. That's how every addresses me as."

"Sure…" Harry said as he shook her hand.

"I'm only doing this because Albus instructed me to," Moody grunted as he took the lead. Harry smiled as he knew Moody was still angry that he could not bring in Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. His two guardians had told him the story about their meeting with Moody while Harry was in the maze. At least Dumbledore had not told Moody that Severus was his third guardian. Moody still considered Severus a Death Eater. Kingsley knew about his guardians, but Harry doubted Tonks knew anything about Sirius, Remus or Severus.

"So, how does it feel to win the Triwizard Cup?" Tonks asked as they made their way to the car. Kingsley lagged behind pushing the cart of Harry's trunks and suitcases.

"Alright. I only won because I had more help than everyone else," Harry replied.

"You're more modest than the papers say," Tonks complemented.

"Thanks. I try not to be," Harry joked as he helped Kingsley move his trunks and suitcases into the back of the van. Moody did not allow Tonks to help and stated that she was far too clumsy. She was not allowed to drive either. Kingsley was the driver while Moody took the passenger seat. Harry and Tonks sat in the back and continued their conversation until they reached Number 5 Privet Drive.

"I thought you lived at Number 4 Privet Drive." Tonks said as Harry got out of the van.

"I do. But my aunt and uncle owns this house too," Harry stated as he pulled out the first suitcase from the trunk of the van.

"Albus told us not to enter, Tonks," Moody reminded as she moved towards the front door.

"You know, I don't see why he told us not to enter. I doubt there's anything bad in Harry's house," Tonks complained as she made her way back to the car.

Harry looked to Kingsley and then to Moody who wore the same uncertain expression on their faces. "Dumbledore's orders," Moody said.

When Kingsley and Harry finished moving all his luggage to his room, Harry bid his escorts farewell and fell onto his bed. Today had been a tiresome day as he had to face Ron's ranting. His chat with Tonks was enjoyable at least. But what saddened Harry was that Sirius, Remus and Severus would not be here for the summer. They were at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancestral home of Sirius's family. He was allowed to visit every so often in the summer, but no where near enough. He missed his three guardians a lot over the summers ever since the summer after his first year at Hogwarts.

Remus and Sirius was there until Harry's third year when the Ministry discovered Sirius and Remus was hiding at Number 5 Privet Drive. Since then, they were at Number 12 Grimmauld Place until Harry's fourth year began. What made the summers worse was that Harry had to deal with his only living relatives: the Dursleys. Last summer, Harry was reminded why he hated his relatives so much. They had taken advantage of Harry's guardians not being there and pestered him to work their house as payment for letting him live there. But that stopped when Severus returned for a short visit.

Harry then thought of visiting Ron and his family in the Burrows, but he would still have to get approval from Dumbledore and receive an escort of at least two Aurors for the trip. Voldemort could not have chosen a better time to make his return. Then Harry thought of visiting Hermione. This was something he could do as it was in the world of the Muggles. Harry had several charmed necklaces that changed his appearance whenever he wanted to leave the house. It was randomized and near impossible to detect, so Dumbledore deemed it safe for Harry to use whenever he wanted to leave.

He drew up a plan in his mind of what to do and when he could visit Hermione as he looked up directions to her house once. The Internet was the most powerful tool in the Muggle world and Harry used it whenever possible. Sirius, Remus and Severus all had trouble working a computer, as they grew up in the magical world, but Harry was exposed to the computer at an early age. He even learned how to fix and build computers of his own because of how many decks his three guardians broke. It was not possible to fix with magic, as most technology did not match well with magic.

Tomorrow Harry would sketch out the plan on paper, as he was far too tired to do it now. Soon, he fell asleep not realizing his last thoughts were on Hermione.

* * *

Harry woke in the darkness. He was floating and nothing solid was around him except beneath his feet. And then two figures walked out to greet him. "Hello, Harry," they said with a smile. It only took him a moment to recognize the couple as his parents, James and Lily Potter. In the living room of the house, two giant portraits were hung of his parents. 

"Hi, mum. Hi, dad," Harry greeted as they stopped before him.

"How is everything," James asks. Harry begins to tell his parents about the highlights of his life without them. First, about how life was with the Dursleys. Then his adoption. Last, his time at Hogwarts.

Harry enjoyed his talk with parents as they responded to each of his own questions. But it was in the middle of the conversation about the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament that Harry realized a door approaching in the distance. He had not known when he began to walk, but Harry was heading towards the door with his parents. When he finished his the story, Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Something wrong, Harry?" Lily asked as she turned around.

Harry looked from his mother to his father. They both wore a worried expression on their faces. "Yes there is," Harry answered truthfully, although he did not know what.

"What is it?" James asked.

"I don't know. But something is not right." Harry looked up and he was in front of a pair of giant golden doors. They swung open and his parents took a few steps back.

"Come with us and we'll help you figure it out," his mother coaxed.

Harry almost took a step forward, but began to realize where he was. "I'm sorry, mum. Dad. I can't go with you."

"Why?" his father asked.

"Because both of you are dead. As much as I want you with me and by my side, I cannot. One day I will see both of you again, but there are still things I must do, friends I must protect and promises I must keep. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lily said with a smile. Suddenly, the force compelling Harry to walk forward was gone.

"Sirius, Remus and Severus raised you well, my son," James said with an understanding smile that matched his mothers. "You have learned to let us go, and that we are proud of. You do not linger on the past as we once feared."

"However, one day you will be faced with great suffering and feel like there is no one around you, but remember this, my son, you are never alone as long as you wish not to be."

"Goodbye, Harry. We wish you luck in fulfilling your destiny," Lily waved as she turned around to walk through the doors.

"Goodbye, Harry. We will meet again one day!" James said with a smile as he followed behind Lily.

Harry watched as his parents walked through the doors before it closed. "Goodbye, mum. Goodbye, dad." A silent tear found its way down each of Harry's cheeks before darkness claimed his vision once more.

Then a new voice spoke in the darkness asking a question. Harry turned to see a darker shadow in the darkness. The shadow shook its head and asked another question. Harry still could not understand as he scratched his head. "Interesting," the voice finally spoke in a language Harry understood. "You are Harry Potter." Harry frowned at the shadow, but still could not make out the complete figure. "I must apologize if you cannot see me. I thought you were someone else." Suddenly, the darkness changed into a hallway of Hogwarts.

Now Harry was able to see the full figure of the shadow. It was a humanoid in thick black robes. The face was covered under the shadow of the hood. "Who are you?" Harry asked as he tried to make out the person talking to him.

"Forgive me, Harry. I keep forgetting you and the person I know are not the same person. I am Janus, or better known as Magus of the Shadows." The figure pulled off its hood revealing a young man with brilliant dark blue hair. He had a sharp thin face and narrow but dazzling blue eyes. He was tall and slender, and it made Harry wonder if this man was human at all.

"Magus of the Shadows?"

"Hm… Interesting that you do not know who I am. But that is of little consequence. Do you believe in Fate and Destiny?"

"Fate and Destiny?" Harry quoted the dictionary definitions of the two words before responding, "No. I like to believe we are given Free Will."

The man laughed before saying, "Humans truly are foolish beings. They have twisted the meaning of everything the Ancients created."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no invisible force that forces events to happen, but rather it is human choices that create the fate of the world. You are given Free Will, but you abuse it, and then blame your misfortunes and failures on Fate or Destiny. Some humans are born with the ability to shape the world and it is their decisions that ultimately shape the future. They are born because of a previous human's decisions."

"So there really is no predetermined path?"

"In a way there is. Humans with the power to shape the future has two roads to choose from. One that leans towards good and one that leans towards evil. Franklin D. Roosevelt of America was born with the power to shape America's future, and he chose to help Americans. Adolf Hitler was given the same power and he chose to conquer the world. There have been many others born with the power to change the fate of the world, but that is not to say everyone can change the world through their actions. Everyday human beings can do all the good or evil they wish, and it will not change the direction of fate the slightest."

"And I am one born with a destiny?"

"Yes. You are born because the man before you chose to give you the power to shape the world."

"Chose? I thought you said that everything is predestined or whatnot."

"My exact words were: 'In a way there is'. People like you, Harry, can make choices. And the choice is simple and always the same; conquer the world or save it. What is easy and what is right. Tom Riddle had a choice in doing the wizard world good or evil. He choose to conquer the world which gave birth to the person with the power to stop him. There can be no evil without good, or good without evil. You were born Tom's equal and also have a choice. Will you choose to save the human race, or will you choose to conquer?"

Harry looked at the man, intrigued by his question. The obvious answer was to save the world, but Harry was more interested in which side the man was on. "Save the world obviously. I'm just curious, but which one would you choose if you were given the choice?"

Janus looked at Harry with a smile. "I have already made that choice. I tried to conquer the world in hoped that I can change it for the better, but what I did not know was that by doing so, I was corrupting myself. In the end, I became an embodiment of evil. My sister was able to destroy me and send me to the realm of the Shadow which I reside for eternity."

"Was your sister the person you chose as you adversary?"

"No. She had already finished her task that was her destiny. But she saw how corrupted I have become and fought against me. But since you have chosen the heroic task of saving the world, Harry, I will give you a warning. You will suffer tremendously. The trial of the hero is not one given to those with a weak heart, will and mind. You will lose those closest to you and you will find yourself alone in your darkest hour. That is the nature of the trial of a hero. Only by finishing the trial can one become worth of holding the title of 'hero'. It was in the trail that I failed, Harry. I could not overcome my darkness. Can you?"

* * *

Harry shot up in his bed drenched in sweat. He looked around and found himself back in his room at Number 5 Privet Drive. Harry slowly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of water. _Was that a dream or was it real?_ Harry asked himself as he drank his glass. _And what did Janus mean by Fate and Destiny? _Harry spent most of the night awake pondering the answer to those questions. 

Harry was always told that everyone had a choice in life, which Janus confirmed. But 'Free Will' of the masses had little consequence in the shaping of the world. Those fell on people like Harry and Voldemort who decide which direction the world would lean in. Good or Evil.

Then Harry remembered Janus telling him that he would suffer a great deal in his path to becoming a hero. Harry did not want to become a hero, but he would if it meant saving his friends and family. But it was the last words the man spoke that haunted Harry. Janus stated that he failed to overcome his darkness. Harry wondered if he could overcome his own darkness alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As you know, the fourth year is suppose to take place in 1994-1995, but back then there wasn't anything like DSL or Cable internet. Or computers as powerful as the ones we have now. So I decided to push the years of birth forward 10 years allowing for the use of modern technology. So the year is 2005 when this story begins. As for Hermione's year of birth, which is officially one year before Harry and Ron's, I decided to changed that so they are all the same age. 


	9. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

Here's a response to one of the reviews for the previous chapter that I thought was interesting and hope to clarify any confusions or settle any dissagreements by stating my reasoning: 

**Feli: **I actually agree with your view on how everyone's choices, big or small, will effect the eventual outcome of the world. But for the purpose of this fic, I needed to establish that the world has a finite route in which it can travel and there exist people who are born with the choice of which direction the world will travel. Thus was the reason why I incorporated 'Fate', which I personally do not believe in. There's a reason for all of this and it will show up later. Thanks for such an elaborate review!

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the last day of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. He was glad people did not know where he lived and sent all their letters to Dumbledore. From what he heard, the stack of letters were becoming rediculously large. Majority of the wizarding community did not believe Harry's claim that Voldemort has returned, but he could care less how they felt. If they wanted to fool themselves and live in a dream world, go ahead. Those who needed to know were informed and plans were being formed on how to counter Voldemort's actions. 

Harry practiced his swordsmanship against the wooden dolls Severus created to train Harry all those years ago. They were enchanted to fight back with Harry's attack. However, his practice was cut short when he heard the doorbell ring. It was almost nine in the evening and Harry was not expecting any visitors. Not from Muggles anyways. Few witches and wizards knew how to use the doorbell, so Harry assumed it was a Muggle solicitor, but decided to check anyways. He grabbed a towel wiping off the sweat that dripped from his hair and head down onto his body.

Harry opened the door without looking through the eyepiece fully expecting a man selling him some useless house product when he found himself face to face with none other than Hermione Jane Granger. His eyes blinked rapidly as he had not fully registered her arrival. Hermione was dressed in light khakis pants that wrapped nicely around her long slender legs and a light brown sweater that hugged her figure showing off her curves. Harry was standing at the front doorway wearing only long light shorts and a towel around his neck while covered in his own seat. He opened his mouth to speak, but his mind was far too jumbled to put a sentence together.

"Do you usually greet visitors half naked and drenched in sweat?" Hermione asked as she smiled. She had a large trunk by her side and Crookshanks paced around her feet.

"Um… No! uh.. I mean I'm usually dressed… Come in," Harry said scratching his head while moving aside to let Hermione into his home. His mind was still far to chaotic to form a complete thought. Nor could he stop staring at Hermione's body. Her robes usually covered her figure to avoid the constant staring of boys. And Harry was staring.

"I thought you lived at Number 4 Privet Drive. When I arrived, I found your relatives. They were not too keen on telling me where you were," Hermione said as she moved to the portrait of Harry's father. He was in a masculine pose with one of his hands flicking his hair and a proud smile across his face. His other arm was dangling freely to his side. James wore a brown shirt that perfectly fit over his well toned body, which displayed his muscles he earned through his days of Quidditch, while wearing baggy shorts. If Hermione did not know better, she would have thought Harry's father was posing for a magazine cover.

"I did," Harry said closing the door. He felt partially embarrassed and partially uncomfortable in this situation. Hermione had not said a word about coming before hand so Harry was not expecting a guest. "I moved out when I was five."

Hermione moved over to a portrait of Lily that hung to the side of the portrait of James. She was in a more natural pose. It looked like she was looking directly at you with her emerald green eyes. Her beautiful red hair was blown up like a flame and she had a beautiful smile. "You said that if I ever came to your house you would tell me who your third guardian is, care to tell me now?"

Harry grimaced as he noticed Hermione had not looked at the other pictures that hung on the walls. "Severus Snape," Harry said as his heart sank with worry.

Hermione turned around sharply and shot a deadly glance at Harry. If Harry was not use to that look, he might have died in fear. "SEVERUS SNAPE! You're kidding right?" Hermione shouted almost drawing her wand. Harry remained silent and pointed to the pictures on the wall. Hermione ran over and looked at each one. "You hate Snape! And he hates you!"

"Actually, that's just an act Severus forced me into doing to protect his identity as Voldemort's spy. Just like how Draco and I put up the act that we hate each other even though we're friends." Harry scowled as he realized he accidentally let out a fact that he was suppose to keep secret. Especially from Hermione. He often wondered who Hermione hated more, Ron or Draco.

"You're friends with MALFOY!" Hermione's anger was nearly peaking as she turned to face Harry. Harry slapped his hands to his face wondering how he always seemed to make things from bad to worse with Hermione. Things seem to slip out when Harry least wanted it to. "What else aren't you telling me Harry James Potter?" The use of his full name made Harry wince.

"A lot. Want to hear the Prophecy? I have that memorize," Harry began to list his secrets. "Or how I was able to stop you and Ron from jinxing each other two days before our last day? Or when I first was put under the Imperius Curse by Severus?" The list went on until Hermione heard them all. It was past midnight before Harry finished. For some reason, Harry found that it calmed Hermione down with every truth he told her. It almost seemed like a weight was lifted from Hermione's shoulders. "Heard enough?" Harry asked as he sat at the dining table with the leftovers of supper out. There were still a few secrets left Harry did not tell her so he could still hit her with a surprise if needed. Hermione had not eaten supper and was digging down the food Harry had cooked for himself to last the weekend.

"Yeah," Hermione responded as she drank her glass of juice. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Couldn't," Harry answered honestly. Harry was told that under no circumstance was he to tell anyone this part of his life at Hogwarts. Since Harry was not at Hogwarts, he was free to tell Hermione everything. "Dumbledore's orders. That's why I said if you ever visit me, I'll tell you. And I've been meaning to ask, why do you have a trunk with you?"

Hermione did not look at Harry when she responded, "I was hoping to stay here for a while…"

"That's fine," Harry answered without thinking twice. It would be nice to have company over the summer. Plus this meant the Dursleys could not bother Harry about their chores. "You can take my room for now," he offered quickly. "Sirius's room's a dog pin. Remus' room has a bunch of fur all over the place. Severus' room is filled with various potion ingredients. Mine's the only normal room in this house."

"Where will you sleep?" Hermione asked. She was still not looking at Harry. She was embarrassed that she had come out of the blue, landed in Harry's house and asked for a place to stay. What made her even more embarrassed was the fact that Harry did not ask a single question as to why she was here, allowed her to stay and even offered her his room to sleep in. This just made her feel horrible.

"Couch. I have a spare mattress to match the pull out bed. I'll go clean out my room and shower," Harry said as he left Hermione to finish her meal.

"You're not going to ask?" Hermione asked before Harry left the dining room. Hermione was still not able to meet Harry in the eyes so she kept her gaze down at her meal.

"No. If you wanted to tell me, you would have already," Harry replied. "When you're ready to talk, you can tell me. There's no need to force yourself to tell me something you don't want to tell me."

"Thank, Harry," Hermione said as she continued her meal.

"No problem, Hermione."

When Harry disappeared down the hallway, Hermione pulled up her right sleeve revealing a bloody gauss tied to her forearm. She carefully pealed it off, disposed of it and replaced it with a fresh one. Hermione then laid down her head and let tears stream down her cheeks.

* * *

For once Harry was glad Severus had burned into Harry the habit of cleaning his bathroom weekly. Harry had just cleaned it the day before so all he had to do was move all his belongings over to the next cleanest bathroom which was Remus's. He was able to clean his room quickly as well, but before he made his way out of the bathroom, Harry saw a familiar face pop up in the two-way mirror Sirius gave him in his third year. 

"Harry!" Sirius called out as Harry turned to pick it up from the sink. "Harry! Hermione's gone! Her parents just filed—"

"She's here at the house," Harry cut his godfather off from finishing his sentence. His message silenced Sirius instantly.

"Did she say anything yet?" Remus said as he pushed Sirius away from the mirror.

"No. And don't bother telling me," Harry said walked across the hall.

"You sure?" Remus asked. From his expression, Harry guessed something dreadful happened to Hermione.

"Yeah. She'll tell me when she's up to it," Harry said, although now he really wanted to know so he could help.

Suddenly, the mirror turned away and Severus was on the other side. "Just take care of her, Harry. She's been through a lot in the past two weeks." Then the connection was cut. Harry just shrugged and finished his moving.

Harry walked back to the dining room to find Hermione with her face down on the table. She had not finished her meal and something was defiantly troubling her. He walked over to her side and touched Hermione on her arm. "Hermione, I've got something to show you," Harry whispered to her as she turned to look at him. "I think it'll make you feel better."

Hermione followed Harry out to the back yard where a lone tool shack stood. Harry walked in and signaled Hermione to follow. When she walked in, Hermione found a room the size of a small museum filled with living landscapes. It began with a sunrise off an ocean horizon, and then it merged with a shore side cliff of early morning. She could see silhouettes jogging across the surface of the cliff as waves crashed against it. Next was an autumn scene with golden leaves sprinkling down to the ground. There were families in the park and children running around.

"This is a work in progress," Harry explained as Hermione made her way about the magical landscapes. It captured the most breathtaking moments Harry found of each season and linked it together into one great circular living painting. Well, Harry could not call it a painting as it was not on a canvas but magically created to reenact the scenery. It was hard to get Dumbledore's approval as Harry began this project after his first year. Voldemort had returned, so using magic was highly prohibited. "I was able to paint as still of each scene from my mind onto a piece of paper and scan it into my computer. Then I used a graphic editing software to merge the scenes."

"You did all of this?" Hermione asked in awe and wonder of how breathtaking the next scene was from the previous. She walked into some of the scenery just to feel how real the landscape was. This was no illusion as the Great Halls of Hogwarts were, but like a three dimensional magical photograph. Instead of only capturing a series of movement, Harry recreated the picture and made it real.

"Yeah. I started this after first year out of boredom. Severus was not here and Sirius and Remus were banned from teaching me any more spells. So I decided to use the little magic I knew to make something. It started with only three pictures, the sunrise, the moon and stars in the night sky and the sunset. Then I just kept on adding and adding," Harry explained while watching Hermione moved towards the last scenery which ended abruptly. "It's a work in progress."

"What's in here?" Hermione asked as she found another door.

"Wait!" Harry cried out, but it was too late. Hermione had opened the door and walked in. Harry turned to face the closest wall and banged his head against it.

"You made one of me!" Hermione cried out in shock. Harry had not wanted Hermione to see that one yet. Sirius had tricked Harry into making one containing scenes of Hermione at the Yule Ball. "Did you exaggerate any part of my image?"

"No," Harry replied walking in. He found this magical painting far more spectacular than that of the various landscapes. "You looked so extravagant, elegant and beautiful that anyone would have taken you to the Yule Ball. Even Draco. Even Fleur could not help but comment that you outshined her even with her Veela blood." Harry stared at Hermione as she glided down the stairway with her golden dress, magnificent smile, sparkling brown eyes, lovely curly hair, slender arms, curves, cleavage, and wonderous legs. Hermione could easily pass herself as a model in the Muggle world. "You had the spotlight of the Yule Ball that night."

"Harry?" Hermione said softly after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"There's no need. You've always been there for me, now it's time for me to be here for you," Harry replied with a smile. Hermione was Harry's best friend and he did not want to lose her. Not when he needed her as much as he did now with the return of Voldemort. Yes, Harry needed Hermione. Probably more so than he needed Ron. Ron was like Harry's brother, while Hermione was Harry's pillars of support and strength. Something Ron could not substitute for. For a while longer, Harry and Hermione stood together watching various scenes of Hermione during the Yule Ball. And during that time, it seemed nothing in the world mattered at all.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up early to make breakfast. Harry was taught how to make meals the Muggle way as Sirius was too lazy to cook, Remus only knew how to make steak and Severus did not know how to add seasoning. Harry was often left in charge of meals unless they ordered out which was often occurrences when Sirius had one of his hundred girlfriends over. Remus rarely dated women, as he was a werewolf and still is, per say. Harry had never seen a woman around Severus. Well, just one. When they went on a trip to Germany when Harry was nine, one woman was always around Severus. Harry wondered what happened to her and Severus when Hermione walked in. 

Hermione had just woken up and her hair was a mess. Harry turned his head to speak when he noticed several buttons of her pajamas were unhooked. Her pajamas drew a V that stretch from the mid point between her neck and shoulders down to the center of her chest that partially revealed Hermione's growing breasts and cleavage. It revealed more than her dress at the Yule Ball. Blood pumped rapidly through Harry's veins as his jaw dropped and eyes bulged out. Hermione yawned and stretched which made Harry lean forward a bit. _Shit! Shit! Stop staring! Stop staring! Look away! TURN AWAY! _Harry shouted in his mind, but his body would not react. He was staring at Hermione's chest like he was in heaven. _This is Hermione, your best friend. Turn away before you do something stupid! _Finally, Harry was able to twist his head back around. Slowly.

However, his eyes always wandered back to Hermione's chest. _Stop looking! The eggs! Finish cooking the eggs! _Harry told himself, but it hardly worked. _Concentrate on the eggs. The eggs. The round eggs… So round and white… They look so soft… _A pop from the toaster broke Harry away from his thoughts. He grimaced as he realized what he was thinking of. Harry would have slapped himself if he could, but that would give away his staring to Hermione.

It came to Harry's attention that he had not thought this through. Sure he let Hermione stay, as she was his best friend. But Harry had not brought in the 'growing girl' part into his equation. Harry slid a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast across the table to Hermione trying hard not to look. But being a boy, Harry could not control himself. He had to look. Luckily, Harry turned away before Hermione looked up to ask, "Do you usually cook all this for breakfast? Cereal would have been fine."

"We use to have cereal, until Sirius's complaining about no meat started to stack. I usually made all the meals when the four of us were living here. None of the others can cook, but I got allowance for this so it was alright," Harry replied as he put all the pans into the sink and filled it up with water. As he looked out the window, he noticed the reflection of Hermione on the lower right corner. Again, Harry found himself staring again. He caught himself in the act of drooling before discreetly wiping it off and looking away. Or attempting to. _It seems the male gender does get easily distracted by beautiful females_, Harry agreed with an article he read online a few days back.

Harry turned from the sink after closing the faucet and sat down before his own plate. He froze when he picked up his fork and knife realizing directly across from Harry sat Hermione. _How do things just keep on getting worse and worse with Hermione?_ Harry asked himself as he desperately tried not to look. But Harry knew he was looking. "Have you been living alone during the summers?" Hermione asked as she took a sip from her glass of orange juice.

Harry looked up, concentrating very hard not to let his eyes wander, and replied, "Only this summer and last. Sirius and Remus were here the summer after first and second year." When Hermione's eyes lowered to her meal, Harry's gaze lowered to her chest until Crookshanks jumped onto Hermione's lap disrupting Harry's view. The smart kneazle also notified Hermione of her unbuttoned pajamas without giving away Harry's staring.

"Thanks for breakfast, Harry," Hermione said as she finished her plate and got up from her seat. "I'm going to shower and freshen up."

"Yeah. No problem," Harry replied glad that Hermione was not fully awake to realize that there might have been a chance that Harry was staring. As soon as Harry heard the sound of the shower running, Harry dashed out of his seat and straight into Remus's room to pick up the mirror. He locked the door behind him and quickly tapped the mirror to call one of his guardians. "Sirius! Remus! Severus! I need your help!" Harry cried out in a quiet voice.

"What? What is it?" Sirius's face appeared with a worried expression as if Harry was in life threatening danger.

"Well, it's Hermione. I had forgotten that she isn't just my best friend by also a growing girl!" Harry saw Sirius collapse to the ground laughing while the mirror swung over to Severus.

"You just noticed that now, Harry?" Severus asked rhetorically. "I know you're dense, but we didn't raise you to be this dense."

"You didn't take advantage of the situation by chance, did you, Harry?" Remus's voice asked worriedly.

"No!" Harry shouted before clasping his hand over his mouth. "No!" he repeated in a lower voice. "Well, maybe. Her pajamas were revealing a bit more than usual and I was staring…"

"That's absolutely normal!" he heard Sirius shout. "Did you happen to take a picture by chance?"

"Harry, you got yourself into this mess, you get yourself out," Severus said with a mischievous smile. One that Harry had seen very few of. And hated to see right now.

"Wait! No!" Harry cried out, but the mirror did not cut off like he thought it would. Instead he found himself face to face with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hello, Harry. I suppose you do know school regulations about co-ed living arrangements, right?" Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

Harry banged his head against the nearest wall before answering, "Yes, I do. I'm not expelled, am I?" Although he asked the question, Harry was fearful of the answer. Everything had gone out the door last night when Harry invited Hermione to stay. He had not asked for her reason and was not going to until she was ready to tell him, but Harry had not thought about the trouble he would be causing. Why is it that he always seemed to find himself in trouble around Hermione?

"No. Not unless I catch you using this situation to your advantage, but I am sure that will not happen, right, Harry?"

Harry winced as his heart pounded faster. It was hard enough trying not to stare at Hermione's chest, but if something else happens, Harry wondered if he could control himself. "It won't, sir," Harry replied, but had little confidence in himself.

"Good. Then this matter is settled. As for the reason Miss Granger is at you house, I will leave that up to you to sort out. Good day, Harry, and try and stay out of trouble." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again before the image cut off.

Harry let out a deep sigh and pounded his head against the wall. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Arthur's Note: **This chapter is shorter than the previous 2 or so, but I hope you enjoyed it. R&R! 


	10. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

"Hermione's parents should be notified about her whereabouts," Remus suggested when Harry disappeared from the mirror. 

"It is because of Harry that Hermione left her home two days ago," Severus stated the facts. The Order had tapped the police phone lines to monitor any odd occurrences in the Muggle world. Yesterday, they heard a transmission of a missing girl that matched Hermione's description and quickly went to investigate. It turned out to be Hermione who had disappeared the night before.

"Are you sure about leaving Hermione there without telling her parents, Albus?" Sirius asked.

"What do you think might happen if Hermione's parents would react to find that the one person they banned her from seeing is the person she is staying with?" Severus replied to Sirius although the question was intended for Dumbledore. "You know how the Grangers feel about Harry."

"I must agree with Severus on this one, Sirius. Think of how dangerous it would be for Harry and Hermione if her parents discovered the truth. At least the two are well protected at our home. It is watched by both the Order and the Ministry," Remus stated and Sirius let out a scowl in defeat.

"So, now that the issue with Hermione is settled," Dumbledore said as he set down the mirror. "We are faced with the question that I am bound to ask sooner or later. Will Harry be allowed to join the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No," Sirius and Remus answered quickly.

Then they turned to face Severus waiting for his answer. "Yes. Harry should be allowed to join the Order." This answer shocked Sirius and Remus, but Dumbledore was expecting this answer. However, this did not mean he agreed.

"Harry's far too young to join!" Sirius shouted as he stood up from the table.

"Albus, you surely disagree with Severus's statement right?" Remus asked turning to the old wizard.

"I do, but it is not my role to say whether he joins or not," Dumbledore replied. As much as he wanted to shield Harry from his destiny, Dumbledore had made a decision to place Harry in the care of the three men who sat with him. Other members of the order were gathering in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but none were allowed to hear or take part in this conversation.

Arthur and Molly were the first to protest as they were the unofficial guardians of Harry. They looked over Harry whenever his three legal guardians were not present, but did not know who they were. Besides Dumbledore who made the arrangements, only Minerva, Kingsley, Sturgis and Hagrid knew. Moody knew the identity of two of Harry's guardians, but has not been told of the third. Dumbledore had made arrangements to tell everyone in the Order about Sirius and Remus, as few knew that they were here. Everyone was led to believe they were in Romania.

As for Dumbledore's reasoning for being able to use Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he stated that when Sirius was in the Order, he loaned this house to Dumbledore. Most people bought the explanation, but there were also those who were skeptical. Like Moody.

"I am here to watch over this debate, making sure that none of you start killing each other," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry is fourteen years old-" Remus began.

"Fifteen in a month!" Severus cut him off quickly. "He is old enough to start making his own decisions."

"But not old enough to actually participate in this war!" Remus countered.

"We raised Harry to fight in this war and now it has come the time for him to choose to fight or not. As much as I hate to send him off like this, but I think we should give him the option of joining."

"Yes we trained him, but we were not expecting Harry to have to fight so soon! When he's of age, Harry can join the Order. No sooner."

"Then are you going to deprive him of the information the Order receives? Our intelligence will prove critical to Harry's success! Without it, Harry will be lost in direction. You know this!"

"Yes I do, but Harry is still a child! He is not ready for the cruel world of war. He is not like us older members. Harry has not reached the maturity to cope with the losses of friends and family!"

Dumbledore watched as the two men's voice continued to rise. However, the most interesting thing about this debate was that it was not Sirius arguing with Severus, but Remus. Sirius has remained fairly quite through the debate while watching the argument with great interest.

"If you haven't forgotten, Remus, the prophecy pointed to Harry being the only one who can stop Voldemort! I hate to admit it, but this is Harry's war, not ours!"

Dumbledore quickly rose and stated, "That is an absurd statement, Severus!" Dumbledore had to object to Severus's statement that this war was not one between Dumbledore and Voldemort, but between Harry and Voldemort. "Harry cannot possibly fight this war! For one, he is still a child and two, Harry has little experience in leadership! This is our war that we never finished!"

"No, Albus. The moment Voldemort marked Harry was the day this war left our hands. Harry is the one who Voldemort is waging a war against, not us. He should not be made a mascot, but the leader and it is our responsibility to guide Harry along the path he chooses to follow." Severus explained his reasoning to Dumbledore.

"Are you saying that we should just let Harry fight Voldemort? This is crazy coming from you! It would be more like Sirius to come up with something like this!" Remus stated in horror.

However, Dumbledore realized a truth he had been running from in Severus's statement. He had been making Harry a mascot. One to rally in support. Dumbledore never told Harry the truth of his past, one that Harry was entitled to hear. He had been using Harry all this time and never one thought about how Harry felt. "Forgive me," Dumbledore requested as he sat down. "I was out of place."

"No you weren't-" Remus began, but Sirius raise an arm capturing everyone's attention.

"Dumbledore was asking for forgiveness from using Harry as a Mascot. I for one, forgive you, Albus. I know you had no intention of using Harry like that, but things were moving too quickly. I agree with Remus that Harry is far too young to be a soldier in this war and my decision still remains the same: Harry should not be allowed in the Order. However, Severus has brought up a serious issue that none of us have given much thought of until now. This is Harry's war." Sirius knew his words shocked everyone, but he continued. "Voldemort has gone after Harry each time and failed. Not me. Not you, Remus. Not you, Dumbledore. And Severus, Voldemort doesn't have a clue about you yet. This fight is in the hands of Harry now, and as Severus stated, we are to be his guides, but not tell him what to do. He is old enough to make his own decisions."

After a long silence, Dumbledore asked, "So, Sirius, what is your proposal?"

"Harry is to become an unofficial member of the Order. He is allowed to participate in our meetings and give input. But he is not to be made a full member until he is of age. We will act as his superiors and give him smaller missions. This would also mean Harry would not be able to carry out solo missions without our prior knowledge. We trained him to follow orders."

Dumbledore, Severus and Remus all looked at Sirius like he was another man. Never in their life had they ever heard Sirius give such an elaborate plan or suggestion. Sirius was a man of action and rarely gave any thought to planning. He was the front line and proud to be it. However, Sirius came up with a brilliant compromise that both sides could agree on. One that was so flawless and perfect that left Severus and Dumbledore stunned. Perhaps this was why the Marauders were never caught for their more serious pranks.

"So, do all of you agree to these terms?" Dumbledore asked, breaking another long silence.

They all nodded, but there was one more term to add. One that all three of them agreed on. "Hermione should also be added under the same conditions," they said in unison.

Dumbledore frowned at the three men. There were not many issues these three men would share the same opinions on or feel so adamant and strong about. He thought about asking why, but quickly decided against it. Harry's three guardians knew Harry best and doubting their judgment would prove disastrous. "Very well. I will have the two join on Harry's fifteenth birthday. How about Ronald Weasley?" The three men just shrugged which Dumbledore smiled to. "Then I will leave that up to Arthur and Molly. Is there anything else you would like to discuss before we make our announcement to the Order?"

"There is one last topic I wish to discuss," Severus said. "As you pointed out earlier, Harry has little leadership experience. I would like to rectify this by suggesting we give Harry the responsibility of leading his fellow peers."

Dumbledore stroked his beard in intrigue. Remus and Sirius sat back as they knew what Severus was about to ask. They had come up with this idea together, but only Severus had the skill to convince Dumbledore to allow such a plan to proceed. "And how do you plan to go about this?"

"As you know, the Ministry does not believe in the claim of Voldemort's return. I have heard stories about Dolores Umbridge, whom the ministry has put forth as the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Severus let a low scowl upon mentioning the subject. He had given up requesting to teach that class, but Severus did not want the Ministry to have control over what the students learned more than they already did.

"And rumors that you are attempting to take control of the Ministry are spreading," Severus continued. "I have a distinct feeling that the Ministry will attempt to control the material our students learn. By approving that Harry can teach a class of students spells to defend against the Dark Arts as a preparation course for the Owls will provide perfect cover for Harry to gain leadership experience."

Dumbledore smiled. "This may take a lot of convincing, Severus."

"No, not really," Severus disagreed as he conjured an envelope. "Here are all the rules the Ministry has place on education so far. In it you will find a loophole we can exploit to keep Harry's 'class' open."

Dumbledore let out small chuckle as the three men grinned. "I think if you were a Marauder, Severus, Hogwarts would have been far more chaotic."

* * *

Arthur Weasley arrived late for the meeting at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He had spent a bit too much time trying to work a 'sell phone' or 'sell' or whatever it was called. He often wondered what a phone had to do with selling besides being sold to Muggles. When Arthur entered the hidden house, he found himself not late at all. Moody was off in the distance sitting down and grunting while keeping Tonks from causing trouble because of her clumsiness. Kingsley and Sturgis were welcoming new members of the Order. 

Aberforth and Hagrid were deep into conversation about their usual experiences with unusual and dangerous creatures. Minerva was sitting outside a door which Arthur presumed Dumbledore was behind talking with the guests he invited for tonight. He found his wife and two eldest sons near the front of room chatting with some of the new members.

Arthur had been part of the first war and as he looked around, he found that most of their faces were not here. Most were killed during the first war or went missing. There were few, like Frank and Alice Longbottom, who were tortured to insanity. The thought of fallen companions saddened Arthur, but he quickly cheered himself up as he approached his family.

"Sorry I'm late. Got caught up with this 'sell phone'. I don't understand why they call it that, since you don't sell anything with it," Arthur stated as he brought out a small silver phone that could flip open.

"Dad, this isn't 'sell phone' as in selling, but cellphone. Cell is a description of the battery used," Charlie explained as he pulled out the small battery. "This battery is made with lithium-ion cells, hence the reason why they call it a 'cellphone' or 'cell' for short." Charlie was often in secluded areas of Romania while training and tending dragons. Many Muggle campers would get lost and ask why they're cellphones were not working. Charlie just told them that in dense forest, the signal from the cell towers could not broadcast through. But the truth was that there was a dense field of magic that disrupted technology. They had to modify the original field so it would not destroy the cellphones, which no one knew how to fix.

"Oh really?" Arthur said, but he still had no idea what his son was talking about. Although he loved Muggle technology, Arthur knew too little of it to understand any of it.

But before he could inquire his son to give a more thorough description, Albus Dumbledore emerged from his room with Severus Snape by his side. Arthur let a scowl as he did not understand why Dumbledore would let a known Death Eater join the ranks of the Order. Igor Karkaroff was here as well.

"Welcome my friends of old and new. This is the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix since Voldemort's disappearance thirteen years ago." Everyone cringed to that name, with the exception of Dumbledore and Severus. "As you all know, today we have two guests here with us. They are Harry's guardians and I do pray that you treat them with respect." Dumbledore waved a hand to the doorway and two men walked out. It only took a second before every wand in the room was out and pointed at Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Incantations for curses, jinxes, hexes and charms were shouted, but not a single spell shot out.

"And where did Harry say he found this Rune?" Sirius asked Remus as he was back behind the doorway peaking out.

"Library I believe. I didn't think it would work this well," Remus replied as he, too, was behind the doorway on the opposite end.

Shouts of protest and demands of answers roared through the air, but Dumbledore raised his hands up and the room was filled only with silence. "Well, one could only wish," he grunted silently which Severus nodded in agreement. "Put down your wands, or I will take them from you," Dumbledore stated to the crowd. It took a few moments, but they complied in the end. "Sirius Black was falsely accused of the betrayal of James and Lily Potter and the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the fourteen Muggles. In fact, it was Peter who was the Secret-Keeper and betrayed the Potters to Voldemort."

Shock and gasps filled the room, but Dumbledore continued. "I have asked the Ministry to do a further investigation, but as you know, Barty Crouch Senior was not a man to give exceptions. Once more, I would like to present Harry's guardians, from when he was five, to the Order of the Phoenix. Of course, it would be best if no one spoke of their involvement with the Order to the Ministry."

Sirius and Remus crept back out of the room to Dumbledore's side. The crowd gave them mixed looks. This was expected as they were both wanted by the Ministry. "You sure this was a good idea, Albus?" Sirius whispered.

"It was your idea, Sirius," Dumbledore reminded.

"Oh, right..."

Sirius and Remus look over to Severus who did not look back. Dumbledore was explaining the role of the Order to the new members as they were not here in the first war. Sirius looked around and saw mostly young faces that he did not recognize. Except one. Nymphadora Tonks. The daughter of his favorite cousin. He gave a nudge to Remus and the two friends walked over to Moody and Tonks who looked fairly bored sitting next to the retired Auror.

"Hey, Tonks. How've you been?" Sirius asked with a smiled as he greeted his cousin with a hug.

"Sirius! I knew you weren't guilty! Mom always told me how chivalrous you were!" Tonks said to Sirius after the hug. Moody just grunted.

"This is Remus Lupin, a friend from way back in my days at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, this is Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of my favorite cousin Andromeda," Sirius introduced. "I told you about when Andromeda got her name burned off of the family tree, right?"

"Many times," Remus said as he rolled his eyes.

"I met Harry a couple weeks ago. How come he didn't mention any of you?"

"Kingsley knew already. Moody found out during the third task. How'd you get into the trunk in the first place?" Moody leaped up from his seat throwing a hand out to grab Sirius, but he dodged with his quick reflexes. "Sorry, old man! Just curious, that's all!" Sirius apologized quickly before Moody returned to his brooding in his seat.

"Harry said he had three guardians, who's the third?"

"He's here. If you lo--"

Remus shot a punch at Sirius's kidney knocking him to the ground. "We are not at liberty to tell at the moment," Remus said with a smile. Sirius tried to speak again, but Remus just kicked the already wounded kidney.

"Wow, I was told that no one could control Sirius!" Tonks exclaimed in surprise at how Remus was able to silence Sirius so quickly.

"Well, comes with practice over the years. We need to control him before he makes Harry into a splitting image of himself," Remus replied. "So, when did you become an Auror?"

"Just finished the training last month. Been assigned to Moody because of my clumsiness."

"I thought you were retired, Moody? Miss the action that much?" Remus asked jokingly. Moody just grunted in return. "So, your fresh from the academy, huh? That means you were here when Harry first entered."

"Yeah, but I never got to meet him then. Heard about his adventures though."

Sirius got up from the ground and noticed Remus striking up a fairly good conversation with his cousin, so Sirius decided not to ruin his best friend's chance to get back into the game of dating as he slipped away to roam about his house. He was glad he was able to remove the portrait of his mother that once hung in the stairway. It was thanks to Harry's use of the anti-magic field Rune that Dumbledore thought of using a similar Rune to remove the spell that kept her portrait down for so many years. As for his house-elf, Kreacher, Sirius sent him to work with the other house-elves at Hogwarts when he moved back into this old house.

At least it was much livelier than when Sirius was living here with his family. He was the only surviving member excluding his Death Eater cousins, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. Soon Sirius would be able to scratch those names off as well and lay claim to the House of Black. When that day came, Sirius would change the House of Black to one that broke free from its history with Slytherin. He would bring back Andromeda and Nymphadora into the family and erase the history his ancestors set with his family name. It was only until that day came would Sirius truly be free of his old family ties.

* * *

When night fell, and the members of the Order returned to their respective homes, Severus, Sirius and Remus sat around the dining table with a bottle of firewhiskey and three half empty glasses in each of the men's hand. "We haven't got into an argument for several years," Severus said with a chuckle as he took another sip from his glass. 

"Harry got us to stop every time," Remus smiled as he rotated his glass.

"He's a sly one. I must say that he's better than James," Sirius laughed as they all remembered the first time Harry ended their argument.

* * *

Harry crept out of his room when he heard his guardians screaming at each other. He did not know what they were fighting about, but Harry wanted them to stop. They had been fighting all day and night whenever Harry was not present. When Harry was there, they would not talk to each other and it saddened him. He liked it when his guardians had smiles on their faces, not scowls in anger. 

It was warm for a December night, so Harry could slip out of his bed without dragging his blankets along. He peaked through the crack of the door to see Sirius, Severus and Remus shouting over and at each other. None of them would yield and let the other speak.

Harry wondered if it was about him, but he had not heard his name spoken once throughout the argument. Before any of his three guardians noticed he was there, Harry slipped back down the hallway and into his bed. And then with his best voice, Harry began to cry as loud as he could.

Severus was the first to hear the crying. He turned his head and stopped arguing while the two continued. The arguments started when Sirius wanted to have his current girlfriend move in. Severus was fine, as long as Sirius found himself a job to support himself and his girlfriend while Remus objected stating that it would exert a bad influence on Harry. The three had been arguing all week and had barely any time to spend with Harry.

Remus and Sirius noticed that Severus left the room, but their argument continued until Severus came back. The two men stopped arguing to look at Severus who had a worried look on his face. Then they heard the crying. "He won't stop crying or tell me what's wrong," Severus stated flatly. There was a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"I'll try talking to him," Remus said as he left the kitchen. Severus sat silently in his chair while Sirius stood by the kitchen counter waiting for Remus to return. "He won't talk to me either," Remus said as he returned to the kitchen.

"Okay, something's really wrong if Harry did not talk to Remus," Sirius stated the obvious.

"Did he say anything at all?" Severus asked.

"Nope. He just cried and cried," Remus replied. "He didn't even shake his head or nod to my questions."

"I'll go bring him out here…" Sirius said as he went to Harry's room. When he returned, Sirius was carrying Harry who was still crying. "He says he wants a full English breakfast," Sirius stated as he put Harry into a chair at the dining table.

Remus looked from Severus to Sirius as the other two men did the same. Harry was the only one who knew how to make an English breakfast, or any meal in a matter of fact. Remus only knew how to work a barbeque stand to make hot dogs or steak. Neither Sirius nor Severus could cook. Even making microwaveable food turned out disastrous. "So, how do you want to go about this?" Remus asked the other two men.

"Um… I don't suppose either of you have a recipe book, do you?" Sirius asked as he went to the refrigerator. "There's eggs, sausage, ham..."

"Harry's doesn't like ham too much. It's too salty," Severus said quickly as he rummaged through a stack of books and magazines.

"Okay, no ham. So we still have beacon, toast and hash browns." From the refrigerator, Sirius pulled out a carton of eggs, package of sausage links and uncooked bacon and a bag of potatoes.

"Do you remember if Harry liked his eggs sunnyside up or scrambled?" Remus asked as he brought out several pans.

"I think sunnyside up," Severus said as he shuffled through the next stack of books and magazines.

"No magic!" Harry cried as he continued to sob.

The three men stared at each other. None of them had the slightest experience cooking with a normal Muggle stove. For once they wished they had watched Harry over the past year on how to use it. "You wouldn't have the instructions for the stove, would you, Severus?"

"No," he replied grimly. "This stove came with the house. No instruction manuals." Severus pulled out the thin paperback book he was looking for. Breakfast recipes for Bachelors. "Here's the recipe for a normal English breakfast."

Sirius went back to the counter and refrigerator to pull out the seasoning and place it on the counter. "Who's cooking?" he asked.

Remus found himself volunteered for the task. "Alright, but don't blame me if I burn anything!"

The three men found themselves struggling just to make toast without burning black. Eggs were harder as none had the skill to flip it. When they were finally done, Sirius, Remus and Severus wiped the sweat off their foreheads and turned to Harry who was sitting there with a wide grin across his face. He was kicking his legs innocently as he sat in the chair. It took a few moments before they understood why he was grinning. "He tricked us!" Sirius shouted.

Remus slapped his hand against his face as Severus shook his head. "I think he accomplished his goal," Severus noted as he sat down and passed Harry an English breakfast.

"No doubt the son of James Potter," Remus stated as he sat down to rest.

"He got us good!" Sirius stated as he sat down laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing and the previous feelings of anger were gone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

_He stood in the darkness. Pain pulsed throughout his body. His heart felt heavy and his vision was blurring, but he was wide awake. There was something he must do, but what was it? He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before realizing what was blurring his vision was tears. He was crying. No wonder why his heart felt heavy. He was sad._

_Then he looked around. Nothing lay before him, but bodies lay behind him. A trail of bodies. Some lay lifeless while others cried out in pain. Severed limbs poured blood onto the ground and bodies. He recognized every single face there. They were his friends, his family, his professors and peers. He had sacrificed them all to get to where he was now. And where was he? No where. What did he have? Nothing. He gave up everything and everyone, except for one person._

_He turned back around and saw her glimmer in the darkness, but a shadow followed her. He gave up everything for her. His heart raced and reached out, but not with his hand. He shot out his wand and fired a spell. A similar spell flew harmlessly past his face as his landed square in her chest._

_The shadow was gone and her light faded. He rushed over screaming her name, but she did not respond. All she did was smile and look at him with her beautiful brown eyes. As each moment passed, life faded from her face and her eyes began to dull. And then a figure stepped into the path. The figure wore a mask. One side was smiling, the other side was frowning. It reached out a hand welcoming him to join._

_He looked from the fallen woman to the masked figure and back to the fallen woman again. Was this the choice he would have to make?_

* * *

"HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed as he thrashed out his arms. However, he was held down by arms that crossed over his chest from behind.

"Harry! I'm here!" Hermione cried out frantically. She had been trying to calm Harry for the past hour, but was unable to wake Harry from his dream. No, nightmare. It seemed more like a nightmare than a dream. "Harry, it's alright! I'm here! I'm here."

Harry clasped a hand around Hermione's arms and began to relax. He had been having this nightmare for over a week. Ever since Hermione had arrived the nightmares began. At first, it was just darkness. Then he saw the trail of dead bodies. Tonight was the first time Harry saw Hermione and the masked figure. He was trembling in fear as Hermione cradled him.

For a moment longer, Hermione stayed silent. Harry's trembling slowed and his breathing returned to normal. "You've been screaming every night that I've been here," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. Hermione had stood and watched in the hallway most nights, but tonight Harry was far worse than before. Harry usually woke after the first scream, but tonight he was locked in his nightmare which scared Hermione. "What's wrong?"

Harry got out of the Hermione's arms and sat at the edge of his bed. He knew his dreams had to do with his meeting with Janus and his parents. The Potion of Dreamless Sleep was not working so this dream was magically induced. "The night after we departed at the train station, I had a dream," Harry began to explain. "It was not like the ones I have now, but it's the reason I've been having these nightmares. In that dream, I met my parents. We talked for a while and said our final farewells. Then I met a man called Magus of the Shadows."

Hermione let out a shriek upon hearing the name. She knew who the name was associated with as Hermione has read nearly all the books pertaining to the history of magic. "He didn't harm you did he?"

"No. He just asked me a question. Did I believe in Fate or Destiny? I answer stating that I preferred to think that we are given 'Free Will'. He then told me that we are given 'Free Will', but only the choices of a few matter. He said that the destiny of the world is chosen by humans. Humans like me and Voldemort. We are given the choice between two paths, save the world or conquer it."

Hermione looked at Harry wondering just how confused Harry might be. The fate of the world was placed into his hands when Harry was no more than a year old. And now Harry needed to decide which direction the world would move towards. Hermione knew which path Harry would choose: save the world. Harry was a hero in her eyes and she had an understanding of Magus's message to Harry.

"Knowing me, I told him that I would play the hero. Then he gave me a warning. Magus stated that soon I will be placed on a trial, one that would determine whether I am worthy of becoming a hero. In this trial, I will face the greatest suffering anyone can face in a lifetime, and I will face it alone. If I fail, I will destroy this world. When I understood the weight of my task, the dreams began. In them I was suffering. People I cared about were dying. And I was alone."

Hermione did not know what to say. For the first time, Hermione saw that Harry was scared. Fear had never taken control of Harry as it did now. Her mind was racing for words to say, but nothing was forming. Once more she felt useless. Harry was sitting not more than two feet from where she sat, and Hermione could do nothing more than stare quietly while he was suffering. Suddenly, a whisper told her exactly which words to say. "Harry, you are not alone if you don't want to be. I'm here for you."

Harry turned to face Hermione. Hermione was always the one looking out for Harry and telling him not to cheat on his tests. Hermione was the one there to help him understand things he did not know. She was the one giving Harry a push to step forward when he had doubts. The one who reached out a hand to pull him up when he had fallen. The one who held him when he was scared. The one person Harry did not want to lose at this moment in time. He gave her a warm smile and said, "You know, that is exactly what mum told me before we said goodbye. And thanks for being here for me, Hermione."

Hermione relaxed when she saw Harry smile. It meant her words got through to him. "It's the least I can do. You've always been there for me."

"No I haven't," Harry said truthfully. Half the time he could not go comfort Hermione as he was trying to calm Ron down. It was hard having two best friends that hated each other. Time was split between each and Harry could not be a friend to them as they were to him.

"You have, Harry. You can't choose between Ron and me, so it's unfair to ask you to be there for me every moment. But you've always been there when it counts."

Harry stared at Hermione skeptically. "Have I?"

"Every time, Harry. You've been there every time it counted." Hermione leaned forward and gave Harry a light kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry watched as Hermione walked down the hallway and into his room. He wanted to call out and tell her to stay. To hold him in comfort, but Dumbledore's warning lingered in his mind. "Goodnight, Hermione," Harry said behind her.

* * *

Hermione entered her room, or rather Harry's room, and lay down in bed. She stuffed her face into the pillow to hide her blushing even though no one was present to see. She was glad it was far too dark for Harry to see her burning red face when she gave him the light kiss on the forehead to thank him for everything he has done for her.

In their first year, it was Harry who made his way to save her from the troll, which Harry received two months of detention for, and apologized for Ron, which he did not have to do. Second year, Harry had visited Hermione every night with his invisibility cloak when no one else did. Of course Harry did not know Madam Pomfrey informed Hermione of his visits. Third year, it was Harry that gave her the courage she has now. With every trip on Buckbeak to move Sirius or find a new piece of evidence to prove Sirius's innocence, Hermione had to face her fear of heights.

Half a year ago, when Ron ditched her to go with Lavender to the Yule Ball, it was Harry who came to her aid. She had no dress, no date and was crying her eyes out. Harry broke into the girl's dormitory and pulled Hermione out so Victor could ask her. As if that was not enough, Harry brought the girls who had the greatest fashion senses to help Hermione replace the dress she had torn. For a moment, Hermione felt jealous of Cho who was Harry's date to the Ball. She quickly shook it off and turned onto her back. Moments later, Hermione fell asleep dreaming about how it would have been like to have gone with Harry to the Yule Ball.

In the morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of sizzling. Harry was cooking her breakfast again even after Hermione had explicitly told Harry that cereal was enough for her in the mornings. But it would be nice to have this every morning. Harry even made lunch and supper. Hermione had yet to begin learning to make meals as she spent majority of her time at Hogwarts. Her mother was a dentist as was her father, so they would go out for a dinner rather than having a home cooked supper.

Sometimes Hermione envied that Harry was raised by his three guardians. They were always there for him. Severus was the only one holding a wizarding job while Sirius and Remus held part time Muggle jobs in the time Harry was at primary school. Harry could see them whenever a school day ended. For Hermione, her parents continued to work even after picking her up from school. They brought her to the dentistry where they worked and Hermione stayed until the last patient was taken care of before leaving.

For a moment longer, Hermione lay on the bed wondering if Harry would bring her breakfast if she stayed. But Hermione rolled out of bed and fixed her hair so it was mostly out of her face. "Morning," Hermione said as she sat down lazily at the dining table. Living with Harry brought out a part of her she did not know existed.

Hermione's day was always filled with books, studying and making notes that she never had time to laze around before. Harry's insistence on doing all the chores in the house did not help the matter. The only chore Harry did not do was washing Hermione's clothes. She wondered if Harry would wash them knowing full well that it belonged to a girl. Hermione also wondered if Harry had seen women's underwear as it seemed no women has lived in this house.

"Morning," Harry replied as he flipped a pancake off the pan and caught it again on its flipside. This was something Harry learned to make during his trip to America when he was eight.

Hermione peaked up with her eyes to look at Harry. Harry seemed happy as he cooked and it did not match his image well. The-Boy-Who-Lived is a chef? She giggled softly to herself at that thought. A plate slid over to Hermione and she sat up to look at what Harry made. There were scrambled eggs, sliced bacon and ham, mushrooms, grilled tomatoes and a short stack of pancakes.

Harry sat down with his own plate of breakfast across from Hermione. As a child, Harry did not like ham so much, but recently Harry found himself eating it more often.

"You know, a chef doesn't really fit the image of The-Boy-Who-Lived," Hermione said with a smile as she drank her juice.

"Lazing around doesn't match your image either, Hermione," Harry countered with a smile of his own.

"Oh, shut up, Harry!" Hermione pouted as she stabbed her fork into the eggs.

* * *

Things were going better with Hermione as the days past by. Harry was slowly learning how to stare lecherously at Hermione when she was in Muggle clothing. She caught him staring a few times and beat him with whatever she could find lying around. When Sirius, Remus and Severus found out, they were laughing so hard that it nearly gave away Severus's cover.

Harry had left Hermione at Number 5 Privet Drive as she did not want him around when she did her laundry. Of course Harry had already seen her array of underwear. He had snuck into her room several times unnoticed. Harry blamed the Marauder's blood that flowed through his veins although Harry knew that it was because he had given into his own temptations.

Harry returned to his shopping cart and placed two cartons of eggs before continuing down the aisle. Food that Harry stocked up before Hermione's arrival was running short. Originally, Harry only planned for one person living in the house, but since Hermione's arrival, Harry had to cook more than usual. Of course he did not have to make an extravagant meal each time, but he felt like showing off his culinary talents. Again, Harry blamed this on his Marauder's blood, but knew that was not the reason.

_But what was the reason?_ Harry asked himself. He was coasting down the fruit's aisle while trying to figure out the answer. Harry was acting like his father when he was trying to court his mother. Showing off. Cracking jokes. Making weird mistakes. Sirius and Remus had told Harry stories of his father during that time. _Am I falling for Hermione?_ Harry questioned himself in fear of discovering the answer. His heart sunk and stomach cringed.

However, his thoughts were disrupted when he heard a scream from the other side of the grocery store. Harry's eyes darted in the direction of the scream and saw several black figures gliding over the Muggle civilians. He winced at the sight recognizing what the figures were. Demeantors. Without thinking, Harry drew his wand and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag formed from the tip of his wand and charged into the crowd of Demeantors shattering their formation.

Eyes flew in his direction as Harry concentrated to force the Demeantors away. _If I'm not expelled for having Hermione at my house, I'm expelled now for using magic._ Harry grimaced as he dashed through the crowd after the Demeantors left. He rubbed a thumb across the necklace and his image changed. Harry could not afford to be captured by the Ministry in front of everyone here. That was just too humiliating.

Harry charged out the store in his new disguise when he felt a tingling on his right arm. He pulled up his sleeve revealing a silver watch. It was not a watch to tell time, but one to notify Harry if there were any witches or wizards coming into Little Whinging without prior notice. The number '4' flashed on the watch before Harry flipped his sleeve back over and turned around.

He saw two men running out of the store scanning the area. They were oddly dressed for a Muggle so Harry knew they were wizards. However, two were missing. _Hermione!_ A thought shot through his mind. Harry had walked to the grocery store and was expecting to take a taxi home, but right now Harry did not have the time. From his pocket, Harry pulled out a pocket knife Sirius had given him on his fourteenth birthday.

Harry ran over to the nearest motorcycle, plunged one of the knives into the key socket and turned. A loud roar rang through the area and two heads turned to face Harry. A smile grew on his face as Harry knew neither of the two men could follow him on a broom because of how many Muggles were in the area. He kicked the stand back and raced off.

Sometimes Harry was glad that two of his guardians were Marauders. Sirius and Remus secretly taught Harry how to drive both motorcycles and cars with a growth potion the summer after Harry's second year. That summer started off too boring for both men, so they thought to spice it up with some fun. It was fun alright, but Harry did not have a license to drive. So what both men did was teach Harry in the A.M. hours of the day.

It only took minutes before Harry returned home. He charged the motorcycle up the Dursley's lawn and drew his wand. _Maybe they weren't here yet_, Harry thought hopefully. But when he saw the frozen rose garden, Harry's hopes were crushed. "Alohamora!" Harry shouted just before reaching his front door. He slammed through it and immediately saw the place was a mess. There seemed to be a struggle in this house while he was gone. But Demeantors do not stuggle with their victims.

Harry crashed through the only closed door inside the house and found three Demeantors floating near the ceiling. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry bellowed and again a silver stag chased the Demeantors away. When he turned to the ground, Harry found Hermione lying there with her shirt torn off. He fell to his knees and pulled her up to see her pale face. "Hermione!" Harry cried out as he lightly tapped her face. "Wake up!"

Hermione turned her head slightly. She was weakened by the Demeantors tremendously. Harry turned to see a frightened Dudley curled up in the corner. "Dudley, did you do this to Hermione?" Harry question with a dark tone. Harry did not really need to ask, as he could see pieces of Hermione's torn shirt clenched in his hands.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a weak voice as she began to regain consciousness.

"Don't speak," Harry said quickly as he pulled her off the ground. Hermione was shivering. "Save your strength." Harry carried Hermione into Remus's room and set her down in bed. He quickly wrapped her in the thick blankets before searching through all the drawers. Harry found what he was looking for in one of Remus's trunks. Harry pulled out a few bars of chocolate and rushed over to Hermione's' side. He tore off the wrapper, broke off a small piece and fed it to Hermione. "Eat it. It'll make you feel better."

Harry pulled up his sleeve to look at the watch again. It still displayed the number '4'. Whoever it was that came after Harry was still here. Or Hermione. This was not looking good. No new signals were showing so it meant that Dumbledore and his guardians did not know that he was in peril. Harry dashed to his drawer in the living room, pulled out his battle robes, his invisibility cloak and the Sword of Gryffindor out and returned to Hermione's side.

Hermione did not look as pale as before, but was still shivering. Harry knew all too well the effects of Demeantors. He quickly pulled the blanket away to put his robes on Hermione when he saw her naked upper body. Harry's face turned scarlet, blood was pumping, heart was thumping and mind was racing. The room was dead silent beside the sound of his heavy breathing and Hermione's panting. No one was around. Lust rushed through his body as he drooled and satisfying his temptations was just a touch away. But Hermione brought her arms around her chest and shivered.

Harry was brought back to reality and immediately turned Hermione over to wrap his robes around her back side when he noticed something carved into her back. Two large circles encased a five point star in the center. At the tips of each point was another circle. In the center pentagon of the star, two Runes were carved; one on top of the other. Harry studied the Runes for a moment, but he did not recognize them. He reached out his hand and softly touched her back and felt the rough scars. It sent shivers down Harry's back as he noticed how crudely it was carved.

Suddenly, Harry heard an explosion and shattering wood. Whoever was chasing Harry or Hermione was in his house. Harry quickly wrapped Hermione with his robes, pulled her arms through the sleeves and fastened the buttons in front to cover Hermione's exposed body as well as shield her from any incoming spells. Harry turned to hear heavy boots clank against the ground and quickly pulled the strap of the sword's scabbard over his head and hid himself under the invisibility cloak. He was just about to pick up Hermione to shield her underneath the cloak when he heard someone say, "Obliterate!"

This could only mean one thing. Someone did not want to know they were here and had erased Dudley's memories of this incident. Harry's mind raced for a plan, but he was never given the time. The door kicked open and one of the men from the grocery store earlier stood looking around. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted hitting the man by surprise.

Harry saw the second man running towards him from the opposite room. "Stupefy!" the man cried out pointing his wand at Hermione. However, it just bounced harmlessly off Harry's battle robes. Harry dashed forward, kicked the frozen man knocking him directly into the second man before stunning him. They were not Death Eaters which meant Voldemort had yet to learn the whereabouts of Harry's home. But Harry doubted Voldemort would not know after this fiasco.

This left two more attackers. Suddenly, the window above Hermione crashed open shattering the glass window and showering Remus's bed and Hermione with sharp glass shards. Rage and fear shot through Harry's body as he almost drew the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry was not sure if the attacker was a Death Eater or just a witch or wizard unhappy with his announcement of the return of Voldemort. Attacking the person with the intent to kill would likely send Harry directly to Azkaban. He remained still waiting for the person to move off the bed. Judging by how deep the dent was in the bed, Harry guessed the person standing there was fairly heavy. Like Vernon. He did not want to hit the person with a stunning spell while there was a chance that person could crush Hermione.

However, the person did not move. He seemed to have realized Hermione was not the one sending out the spells. Then he felt the tingle on his right arm Harry was waiting for. Help was on the way. But they might not get here fast enough. "Aegis!" Harry cried out as a golden shield appeared. It would give away his position, but he doubt the attacker could shoot a spell that could penetrate the magical shield. Harry pushed the shield forward slamming against the attacker pushing him away from Hermione and the window. Then Harry dashed forward, grabbed Hermione and leaped out the window making his escape.

The hood of his magical cloak fell off revealing his head, but Harry did not have a free hand to pull the hood back over his head. Plus Harry had a shivering and visible Hermione in his arms so it was a dead giveaway of his position. As Harry dashed across his lawn, he saw Vernon and Petunia rush out of their house to see what was causing the loud and annoying ruckus. As well as the rest of the neighborhood. But Harry was more concerned about the fourth attacker.

Harry found her at the front porch waiting for Harry. A red jet streamed over his head and hit Vernon just as he was about to scream something. Suddenly, Harry heard a unified cry of, "Stupefy!" The woman hit the ground unconscious while Harry turned to see several familiar faces.

"Good to see you again, Harry," Victor said as he lowered his wand.

"What happened to Hermione?" Fleur asked as she raced over.

"Demeantors," Harry replied as he set Hermione down on the lawn. There were still a few tiny glass shards in her hair while there were light scratches on her face.

"Demeantors?" Cedric asked as he came back from circling the perimeter.

"Demeantors don't leave scratches on people's faces, Harry," a gruff voice spoke out.

Harry turned to face Moody and replied, "Someone broke into the window above where I had set Hermione down. The glass shards must have done this."

"I count three people here. The woman we took down and two inside the house," Moody stated wondering how the window was broken.

"There were four of them. I took down the two inside but there was nothing I could do to the third as he was standing over Hermione," Harry said quickly as he turned back towards the house.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to take you in, Harry," Victor said apologetically.

Harry grimaced as he surrendered his wand, sword and cloak. "Well, I was expecting this after using the Patronis Charm in the grocery."

"Grocery?" Cedric asked as he helped Fleur revive Hermione.

"Yeah. I was buying groceries when the Demeantors came," Harry replied as Moody bound his arms behind his back.

"We were only notified of an attack on your house moments before we stunned the woman at your porch," Victor said as he carried the three attackers and lay down on the lawn. "They're all from the Ministry."

Suddenly, eight cracks sound off scaring Harry's neighbors. "That's the cleanup crew. Time for us to go," Moody said as he grabbed Harry by the arm and Disapparated.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

Moody, Harry, Victor, Fleur, Cedric and Hermione Apparated into the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place where Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Arthur and Molly were waiting. For a moment, Harry was confused as to why he was at the home of his Godfather instead of the Ministry. "You may release Harry of his bindings, Alastor," Dumbledore said with a grim look.

"Why is it I'm not surprised that you are breaking another rule, Potter?" Severus asked with his notoriously snide voice.

Harry glared at the Potion Master and did not respond. He wished he could, but people were here. People who did not know about Severus's guardianship. Harry wished he could act normally around his guardian. He wished this stupid war could be over so he could spend time with Severus like they did in the past. He missed having the ability to have fun with Severus. All those times Harry played around as a child, he knew Severus was there to watch over him. The war had put an unbearable distance between Harry and Severus. One both wished would just end.

"Someone cut the connection of our wards," Sirius said as he ran over to Harry. "How'd you manage without your cloak or robes?"

Harry just shrugged as he did not want to talk about the attack. He was more concerned about Hermione at the moment. She should have woken by now, but Hermione was still shivering. The temperature of her body was still dropping, something Harry had never come across. Hermione's breathing was abnormal as well. This was not the aftereffects of a Dementor attack. Something else was going on.

"Actually, he had a reason for not using his robes," Remus whispered to Sirius when Harry left to move Hermione to one of the spare rooms. Sirius just agreed silently as they waited for Dumbledore to pass judgment. A moment later, Harry returned, but his mind was still lingering on Hermione.

"Harry's offences are, six unapproved uses of magic outside of school grounds, stealing of a Muggle motorcycle, destruction of property and disturbance of a Muggle neighborhood," Moody grunted with a smothered laugh.

"That's quiet a list you have there, Potter," Severus sneered. "I wonder if you have passed your father in stupidity!" Sirius, Remus and Harry falsely charged at Severus while Molly, Arthur, Moody, Cedric and Victor held them back. "Oh, and quick to anger too."

"Severus, I do think that is enough insults," Dumbledore said as a warning. He was smiling inside. Although Severus was changed by raising Harry, he still had not lost his old personality. Severus is indeed a dangerous man to have as a foe. "Harry, would you care to explain why you are charged with so many violations?"

Harry could not help but smirk to Dumbledore's twinkling eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. He quickly began his story at the grocery store skipping the part of his dream. Sooner or later Harry would need to tell his guardians and maybe Dumbledore, but now was not the time. Not when so many people were around.

When Harry finished his story, leaving out several details that should only be told to certain ears, everyone, except for Dumbledore, was wide eye in shock of how Harry survived the attack. He fought against Demeantors, four well-trained Aurors and came out without a scratch all the while defending a fallen Hermione.

"Very interesting, Harry," Dumbledore commented as he sat up in his comfortable rocking chair. "I do wonder how the Ministry will react to his information."

"Ha!" Sirius spat with disgust. "It was the Ministry trying to do Harry in! They wanted to silence him for spreading a truth they do not want to face!"

However, discussion of the actions of the Ministry was cut short when Fleur rushed into the room and cried, "Hermione's not waking up!" Every head turned her direction with worry.

"Professor," Harry said to Dumbledore. "Can I talk to you privately?" Dumbledore nodded and lead Harry to the side.

"Is this about Hermione?" Dumbledore inquired as he placed a spell to cut off their voices from being heard.

"Yeah. She has something carved into her back. There are two circles, a smaller one carved inside a larger one. Inside the smaller circle is an eight-point star with two Runes, one overlapping the other in the center pentagon. At the end of each tip of the star is an empty circle and looks like more runes will be carved there eventually," Harry explained to the headmaster. "I saw something similar while looking up the anti-magic rune."

Dumbledore stroked his beard curiously before responding, "Do you know which runes they were?"

"No. I only know a few runes. I think the two are Forbidden Runes."

Few times in his life has Harry ever seen Dumbledore's eyes widen in shock, and this was one of them. There existed few people in the world with the knowledge of Rune charts, but fewer who knew the existence of the Forbidden Runes. Both were outlawed because of how dangerous it was, not because it gave a witch or wizard tremendous power, but because it used human life as a median to boost magical power.

Dumbledore stormed towards the room Hermione was kept and Harry followed closely behind. "No one is to enter under no circumstances!" Dumbledore ordered with a flash of fear in his eyes that shocked everyone there. "Come, Harry," he said quickly as they entered the room. With a quick wave of his wand, Dumbledore wove several spells sealing the room completely from the outside. Even the Weasley Twin's Extendable Ears could not penetrate in. "Now show me what you saw."

Harry winced not wanting to undress Hermione, but Dumbledore's stare was far more horrifying. Obeying Dumbledore's orders, Harry quickly sat down next to Hermione and unhooked the clips that held his robes on her body and pulled them out. Once more his blood was pumping and heart was racing as he stared down at Hermione's chest.

Dumbledore slapped his face in humiliation as he did not think Hermione did not have any clothes underneath the robes. He, too, was blushing. And staring through the cracks of his fingers. _No wonder why Harry was so reluctant to move…_ Dumbledore said to himself.

Harry's hand was trembling as he reached down and placed a hand on Hermione's arm. It was hard controlling it to not reach over. When he clasped her arm, Harry quickly and gently flipped Hermione onto her stomach and covering her chest. Harry could not help but think how soft Hermione's skin was against his palm. Several thoughts flashed through Harry's mind before he quickly pulled off the sleeves and robes revealing the carving he described earlier.

"Merlin's Beard!" Dumbledore cried out as he recognized the carving. It was as he feared. This was Pelanore's mark. A mark that would protect a sacrifice from harm. _But who could have done such a thing? Who would make Hermione a sacrifice?_ Dumbledore raced his hand through Hermione's back just to make sure. He wished this was just an illusion, but it was not. This was just as real as Voldemort's return. "You are to speak to no one about this!" Dumbledore ordered Harry as he spun around to face the young boy.

"Erase it from my memory," Harry replied. Dumbledore replied with a look of confusion. "This is Hermione's secret. She did not want me to know; hence erasing it from my memory would be the best thing to do."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and wondered for a moment how mature Harry sounded. No normal boy his age would every think of that request. He smiled and felt proud about his decision to let Severus, Sirius and Remus raise Harry. They had done a splendid job. "If that is your wish, Harry, then I will erase it. Actually, it might be better if I sealed it. But before I do so, there is something I need you to do."

Harry looked at the headmaster who did not look as frightening as before. He wondered what Dumbledore was requesting him to do before he nodded in agreement.

"Just before I make the request, I must state that you will not be expelled from Hogwarts for following my orders." Harry rolled his eyes when he saw twinkles in both Dumbledore's eyes. "Miss Granger has fallen into stasis and her mind is trapped within a dream. She is facing her own darkness and I'm afraid that she is failing. Her life is fading quickly and you will need to enter her mind and bring her back. To do so, you will need to be in physical contact with Miss Granger, so I need you to strip down your shirts and get into bed with Miss Granger."

Harry froze and grimaced. He thought for a moment trying to comprehend Dumbledore's request before holding out his hand. "Say that again?" Harry asked, not sure he heard he request correctly.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me the first time, but if you want me to say it again, I will," Dumbledore stated with a wide hidden grin. He knew that Harry was in his transition phase of life and was beginning to lose his innocence. This made it all the worse for Harry and all the better for Dumbledore.

"You want me to lay naked in bed with Hermione?" Harry's head was spinning so fast that he needed to lean on the wall for support. It did not help that his imagination was running wild.

"In a way, no. I believe my exact words were 'strip down your shirts'. So you technically are only half-naked. You see, in order to revive Hermione, you will need to have as much skin on the upper body contact with her as possible, or a physical and spiritual connection will not form between you and Hermione. This would also mean that Hermione will also be near naked and only clothed in her underwear."

"You're joking right?" Harry asked, but too weak to shout.

Dumbledore's grin was now showing. "No I'm not. If you are unwilling to strip down, I will do it for you." Payback's a bitch, they say. Dumbledore would never forget this day for the rest of his life.

Dumbledore was enjoying himself at every moment. In his sleeves was a hidden digital camcorder focused strictly upon Harry's face to capture every moment of his embarrassment. He had turned it on the moment he thought of this clever trick. Of course this was all for Hermione's benefit, but Dumbledore did not have a doubt in his mind. Harry will succeed in reviving Hermione as they were bound together by destiny. He only hoped that nothing would ever sever their ties.

"I don't suppose you can undress Hermione…" Harry asked as he stood in his boxers, scarlet red and crossing his arms over his crotch. It was one of the more, if not most embarrassing qualities of the male gender.

After capturing Harry's face as he spoke those words, Dumbledore discretely shut off the camcorder and said to Harry, "There isn't a need to. I stated that you needed to have as much skin in the upper body contact with Hermione. She is fine the way she is since she's topless. When you're next to Hermione, you will need to hold her as close to your body as the spell I am going to use will transfer your mind into Hermione's through the connection made by the contact between her body and yours."

There was more to the spell Dumbledore failed to mention to Harry. This spell would only work if the two people involved with the spell loved one another. Dumbledore could not say with absolute certainty Harry loved Hermione and Hermione loved Harry, but his guesses were fairly accurate. If the two did not love each other in the same way, the spell would just send them into a shared dream state which was harmless to both. However, this would mean that getting Hermione out of her deteriorating state would become even more difficult than it is now.

Love was essential to the success because the spell did not simply weave two minds together, but wove the hearts and soul together as well. It was only when two people were in love in which their heart, mind and soul had the greatest synchronization. This spell utilized that synchronizing to make it so that two people could truly become one for a moment of time. And when two people were one, they could affect the state of the other. This was what Dumbledore hoped to achieve with this spell.

The reason for Harry and Hermione being topless was such that there was nothing between their hearts other than their bones and flesh. Ideally, the spell requires more, but Dumbledore was not about to condone that kind of action. So Harry and Hermione being topless was enough for the time being. It was enough for the spell to work as Dumbledore intended.

Harry grimaced as he slowly walked over and his hands were still crossed over his crotch area. He slid into bed next to Hermione and turned to look at Dumbledore. "As much contact as possible Harry. You will need to turn Hermione so she is facing you. And hold her close."

Harry did as he was told and turned Hermione towards him. However, Harry could not help but look down at her chest. Her skin was softer than silk and smooth as his arms rubbed against hers. He could feel her gentle breathing on his face. As Harry pulled Hermione close so he would not stare at her chest, he was lost in her sweet aroma that he did not notice Hermione pull him in closer. When Harry's senses returned, he found himself entwined with Hermione. His heart was pounding as loud as a bass drum, his stomach was twisting and turning like never before and his mind was giving him such crazy images that Harry never thought he could ever imagine. Harry prayed and hoped that Hermione would not wake up while she was pressed against him. It was far to embarrassing as Harry would be stuck in an awkward situation with his best friend.

But all that stopped when Dumbledore incanted, "Adstringo Somnium!" In the last few moments Harry was awake, he felt as if he had left his body and entered Hermione's. Her emotions flooded his mind and in that moment of time, Harry understood everything Hermione felt, thought, and believed. If there was a way of stating how he felt, it was that Harry's heart, mind and soul had become one with Hermione's. They had become one person.

He was standing on a golden road. On both sides was a brilliant garden of roses, lilies, carnations and hundreds of flowers Harry did not know the names of. As he walked down the road, he found the flowers were beginning to wither. The warmth from before was diminishing and he was beginning to shiver. His red and gold robes were not providing him enough warmth, but he continued. He had one goal in his mind. Nothing else mattered.

He found a girl curled up in a graveyard. Her brown frizzy hair was all over the place and he could hear her quiet sobs. Her back was open and it displayed an image carved onto her back by a knife. "Hermione," he whispered as she pulled off his robes, knelt down next to Hermione and wrapped it around her. "Hermione, it's me, Harry."

"I'm scared, Harry," Hermione whispered through her sobs. Harry looked up at the gravestones and found her name inscribed in it. Further down was a man dressed in black robes with long messy black hair that was tied back crudely. Much like how Harry had his. "They said that I would always be alone in this world if I stayed by your side. They said that you do not need me. They said you would leave me to die."

"I would never leave you, Hermione," Harry said as she sat down next to her. However, Harry found his words hollow like empty promises. Fear was forming inside of him. Anxiety was rising. The man standing down the path looked too much like an older version of himself.

No. Everything in this world was nothing more than an illusion. "Hermione, look at me," Harry said firmly as he turned Hermione around. "I will never leave you. I promise."

Harry brushed back Hermione's hair from her face and wiped away her tears. "Harry, there's a darkness inside of you no one has seen. I can see it." Harry looked into Hermione's brown eyes wishing he could see what she sees and feel what she feels. But he did not have to wish it. Harry just needed to want it. In a moment, feelings and memories flushed through his mind.

Harry saw himself as what Hermione's eyes displayed him as. A shadow. Harry had no face, no figure and no solid form. _No wonder why Hermione was scared_. Harry looked ghastly. Yes, darkness surrounded Harry. It has been there since his birth. This was something Harry needed to overcome. But he could not do it alone. Harry needed Hermione with him. She was always the one to keep his darkness in check.

This realization came after Harry's meeting with Janus. Magus of the Shadows was his title in history. It is said that he's an evil wizard that aimed to destroy the world. However, Harry did a more thorough research not on the conquest of Magus, but his enemies. As he suspected, Janus fought and destroyed for his own sense of justice. A vigilante. But he was crushed in his final battle resulting in the writing of history by his enemies.

In many ways, Harry was similar to Janus. He was not one for rules and followed his own code. Harry would break any rule if it meant that he could save his friends. However, Harry would not break from his own code. He would not trade one friend' life for another. There was no way Harry could choose one friend over another. But Harry would kill to save his friends.

This was where the darkness of Harry was born. Harry needed Hermione to understand it. Maybe not everything, but enough to see past the darkness that wrapped around him. Then a thought came to Harry. He pressed his forehead against hers and pulled her into him. Harry was an ethereal shadow in Hermione's world which meant that Hermione would just past through him. For once, Harry's brash thinking actually did something good.

Hermione entered into the ghastly shadow that was Harry. A wave of emotions flooded her. They were not of hatred, pain or suffering, but of love, kindness and warmth. In all the darkness, there existed one speck of light that shined brighter than the sun. One that did not diminish to the overwhelming darkness. Hermione touched down next to the ball of light and wondered why it shined so brightly. She reached out her hand and placed her palm onto the surface.

Suddenly, memories flooded her mind. Memories not of Harry's life of himself, but memories of when Hermione was there by his side. She felt the warmth and comfort Harry felt whenever she gave him a smile or hug. She felt his heart race, his blood pump, his stomach twist, his body burn and sweat form. Hermione laughed when she saw the memories of when Harry was staring at her chest a morning after she arrived at his house. She felt his panic and lust.

When she opened her eyes again, Harry was standing there in a corporeal form with a wide smile across his face and cheeks burning scarlet. "You see, Hermione, you are the light that cast away my shadows. You are not alone in this world. There is at least one person besides me waiting for you to wake up. Dumbledore, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Victor, Fleur, Cedric, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are all waiting for you. Come back, Hermione. Some of us need you by our sides." The scenery of the graveyard shattered and a garden formed. One so of beauty and life. "I'm waiting for you."

Hermione woke in the soft sheets of an unknown bed. She turned to get up when she realized she was topless. Hermione pulled up the blankets and was relieved to know she still had pants on. However, her body was drenched in sweat. What happened to cause her to sweat so much when the room was quite cool?

Then she remembered the Demeantors that came into Harry's home without warning. Hermione had tried to summon a Patronis, but it would not take form. Memories of sadness, loneliness, pain and despair filled her with each pass of the three Demeantors. She remembered feeling as if she would never be happy again. Suddenly, something inside of her snapped and Hermione fell broken to the floor.

Looking back, Hermione realized what it was. The Demeantors had brought out feelings Hermione tried to suppress. Feelings of uselessness, unworthiness and unwanted. Because of these feelings, something burst inside of her and she felt her own life being sucked away.

Then the memories of her dream state came. Hermione had recalled the last conversation with her parents which left her in a deep state of self-loathing and despair. That was when Harry came. He was a shadow at first, but then when he showed her his memories and feelings, the darkness disappeared. Hermione remembered all of Harry's feelings and memories of her from the time they met until this very moment in time. It filled her with the warmth and comfort Hermione needed to break free from her own darkness.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she turned and saw a sleeping Harry to her side. He was turned towards her, fast asleep with a smile on his face. Harry turned slightly before reaching out one arm. Hermione quickly pulled the blanket close covering her exposed body while blocking Harry's arm from wrapping around her. She could not help feeling slightly embarrassed as she had no idea how she got into this situation. Then an image of Harry appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Hi, Hermione. Glad to see that you've waken from your slumber. You made everyone worry for a while, but thanks to Dumbledore we were able to bring you back. Oh, yeah. Don't bother covering up your body as I have seen nearly all of it," Harry said with a wide grin and not hiding his scarlet red face. "You can beat the living hell out of me later, but just a note before you do so, I don't remember seeing your body. Dumbledore had sealed my memory of it because it has to do with the mark on your back. One day I'll remember and no doubt I'll be drooling and having some wild thoughts."

Anger and embarrassment burned through Hermione's body as she clenched her hands into fists. One of the worst things about being best friends with Harry Potter was his love of embarrassing others. Especially his best friends. Hermione would beat the living hell out of Harry alright. Not only would she have fun doing so, Harry would never know why he deserved it.

Harry woke up far from Hermione's bed with swollen cheeks and a painful right eye. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Harry wondered as he tried to get up. But his balance was off and Harry slipped. As he fell, someone walked out of the closet and into his path. He heard a yelp after he wrapped his arms around the person to keep his balance. Then a painful slap hit his swollen left cheek.

Harry fell to the ground and looked up with his good left eye. Hermione was standing there partially dressed and Harry found himself staring. A foot slammed across but Harry dodged barely in time. He dashed out the door while shouting apologies before finding himself in the living room and every pair of eyes staring his direction. "Um… hello…" Harry said as he did not know what to do. _Seriously though, what did I do to deserve this?_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts replaying his memory of this afternoon's events. He watched as he reached to turn off the camcorder when a voice spoke out, "Albus Dumbledore. We have a message for you that only the object in your hands can record." He watched himself look up at the room where everything looked normal. When he looked down at the camcorder's display, a shadow of a man floated above where Harry and Hermione lay. Dumbledore had not turned the camcorder back on since he turned it off after capturing Harry's embarrassed face. He was sure he did not accidentally turn it on. When Dumbledore tried to turn it off, it would not work. 

Dumbledore had seen his memory five times and replayed the recording three times, but every time he watched it, Dumbledore still could not hear the message. Or figure out why it was not in his memory and only in the recording. Was he hallucinating? It could be possible, but not likely. Dumbledore was in the middle of a prank on Harry and was wide awake.

"The only way you can hear the message is if you have a Muggle change the frequency of the sound, Albus," a sudden voice spoke out.

Dumbledore spun in his seat to see who entered his office and found Severus standing at the doorway. Few could sneak up on him while he was in his office, and Severus was one of them. Dumbledore always wondered how Severus could sneak up on him. "Care to elaborate, Severus?"

"Our ears are only able to hear a limited amount of sounds. Dogs have better ears than us so Padfoot might be able to hear it. However, with the creation of Muggle technology, we are able to hear far more than we previously imagined. I suspect that you message is in the range of sounds our ears cannot process," Severus said as he walked up to Dumbledore's desk.

"You wouldn't know of any Muggle trustworthy enough to make a new recording, would you?"

"Normally, I would get Harry to do this. But seeing how you have sealed his memory of yesterday's incident, I will have to ask a friend of mine that I trust."

Dumbledore eyed Severus curiously. There were few people Severus could call friend and trusted in his life and all of them were either witches or wizards. But Muggle technology could only be operated by Muggles or witches or wizards with Muggle knowledge. He wondered who Severus had in mind of handing this task to. As far as Dumbledore knew, Severus only trusted Sirius, Remus, Harry and Dumbledore himself. Since all four of the people Severus trusted was out of the question, it meant that there is at least one more person Severus trusted. "Very well, Severus." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. He trusted Severus and that was all he needed to do.

"Are we moving Harry and Hermione tonight?" Severus asked as he removed the data drive from the camcorder.

"No. Tomorrow night. If possible, I would like you to go with them."

Severus's eyes twitched for a moment. "You sure you want to pit me with Moody? You know how crazy that bastard is!"

"Yes I do. And he still doesn't trust you either. But Kingsley and Sturgis are gone at the moment and the only people who know how to drive a car is Sirius, Remus and you. Arthur is preoccupied at the moment. You know the delimma with Sirius and Remus. And Tonks, well she's Tonks."

Severus slapped his hand against his face and quietly agreed. He hated to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkle. "Very well, Albus."

Dumbledore watched as Severus left the room. His mind was preoccupied by who the fifth person Severus called 'friend' to think about what message was recorded.

* * *

Severus returned to the headmaster's office in the morning with the recording. His friend had asked him if Severus wanted to hear the message first, but Severus declined. He knew it was meant for Harry to hear, but Dumbledore should be the first to hear it. "Come in," Dumbledore's voice said before Severus could knock. 

"As I have promised, here is the recording," Severus reported as he placed the data drive onto Dumbledore's desk before turning to leave.

"You should stay and listen, Severus," Dumbledore said as he placed the data drive back into the camcorder. Severus took a seat at the desk curious as to why Dumbledore had requested only Severus to be present. Sirius and Remus better candidates to listen with Dumbledore the first time. Severus was also more worried about what the Ministry had planned for Harry and Hermione at the moment.

The data drive slipped into the camcorder and began to play. "Good evening, Albus. I suppose you have figured out how to listen to this message," a dark voice greeted. "As you may have suspected, we are here because the Hero has made a physical contact with the Sacrifice."

Dumbledore shut his eyes painfully as he heard the last statement. Sometimes he wished half the things he heard were not true. And all of his theories. Severus shot a glance at Dumbledore wondering what the voice meant, but Dumbledore had not offered an explanation.

"I wonder if you will be able to hear the complete message, for it goes against the rules of existence. The Hero will be given two choices that will result in the same outcome. The Sacrifice is fated to die regardless of his decision. Fate is being abnormally cruel to the Hero and he will soon begin his trial. However, there is a way to save the Sacrifice." Suddenly, the voice blurred and both men sat up quickly in their chairs wondering what had happened. "If you missed a segment of this message, then it is as I feared. Fate will not allow itself to be changed by a mere mortal."

Dumbledore stared at the recording wondering what he had missed. Severus did the same. However, only Dumbledore knew what message the voice told them. Hermione will die. This pained Dumbledore as he knew exactly who Hermione was to Harry. So did Severus, Sirius and Remus; but none of them know what the message meant. None of them had seen the Mark on Hermione's back. As for Harry, they wished he would figure it out sooner, but they could not blame Harry for his dense nature. James Potter was exactly the same.

"Should we tell, Harry?" Severus asked as he finally leaned back.

"No. Not until we figure out the hidden portion of the message." Dumbledore thought for a moment. _Fate…_ _Fate cannot be changed. Many have tried and failed. Those who tried were never given the two choices. Fate cannot be changed… _"Do you believe in Fate or Destiny, Severus?"

Severus was taken back by the question. It was not something he thought Dumbledore would ask as Dumbledore was firm on his position of Fate and Destiny. "I would like to believe that we all have a choice in our lives and that our actions will affect the future, whether big or small."

Dumbledore brushed his beard with his hand satisfied by the Potion Master's reply. "Well said, Severus. Is this what you taught Harry?"

"Yes. But I do not see how this has anything to do with the Hero and the Sacrifice."

"It has everything to do with the Hero and Sacrifice. You see, Severus, contrary to your beliefs, our lives are written down and fixed along a path. But there is always people born with the choice to change the world. One of which is the Hero who is none other than Harry Potter." Severus's eyes shot wide open in shock. "However, because Voldemort never made a choice only one path was given to him. And his chosen opponent was only given one path as well. As the voice said, Fate is unusually cruel to Harry."

Suddenly, Severus realized what Dumbledore was trying to say. He tried to ask, but the words would not come out.

"Yes, I believe you have figured it out. Now we need to tell Harry without ever being able to use the words," Dumbledore said as he sat back into his seat.

"This will be a difficult task, Dumbledore. Especially the part where we have to tell Harry Hermione will die."

"No. We should never tell Harry that. Harry must believe that he can save Hermione regardless of what Fate has in store for him," Dumbledore disagreed adamantly. There was a reason why this message was given to Dumbledore and not Harry and Dumbledore will keep it this way until he figured out how to give Harry the message.

* * *

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently against the floor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Just a few hours earlier, the Ministry had come to take Harry and Hermione away, but thanks to Dumbledore's intervention, it did not happen. Instead, Harry and Hermione were placed under house arrest while awaiting their trial on August fifteenth. Severus, Moody and his Auror cadets, Cedric, Fleur and Victor, were escorting Harry and Hermione back to Number 5 Privet Drive. 

Remus sat across from Sirius equally worried about Harry and Hermione. It was nearly midnight and Severus and the Auror escorts had not returned. There was no answer from the two-way mirror either. They both knew it took a while to drive to Harry's home and back, but not this long. There was no traffic at this hour and it was easy to just speed down the highway at maximum speed without worrying about the police.

Then they remembered that the only one of the group who can drive legally was Severus and that Severus was driving a van to carry seven people. Things might go horribly wrong if someone was to attack.

Suddenly, a crack sounded in the living room and the two men dashed out of their rooms to see who it was. Severus stood there patting down his robes of dust before he saw two worried faces standing at the entrance to the hallway. "Moody blew up the car," Severus said, explaining why he was so late in returning. "Damn paranoid bastard thought I was going to run the van off the road."

Sirius looked at Remus who looked back. Then they laughed. "So Harry and Hermione are fine?" Remus asked as he was the first to recover his composure.

"If you haven't forgotten, Harry has a unique shield spell he created thanks to Hermione. Aegis if I remember correctly," Severus said as he walked to the kitchen and looked for some pumpkin juice to drink. "You know, that was the first time I saw the spell. Seems like he can work it without his wand."

"That's because I took a tennis ball shooter and pointed it at Harry one day to test Aegis!" Sirius said in between his laughs. Severus glared at the man who was once his most hated enemy. "What? I was bored!"

"No doubt you were," Severus sneered. "It seems that Aegis can take any form Harry wills it to take. Of the seven of us in the car, only three of us were unhurt. Harry, Hermione and Fleur who were sitting in the back row."

"What did Moody do? Petrify you?" Remus asked curiously.

"No. Worse. He tried to stun me. That blew off the headlights and fried all the digital circuits, but the car was still operational then." Severus poured himself a goblet and chugged it down. It was refreshing to have something to drink after sitting by the road for three hours waiting for a tow truck to arrive.

"How did he blow up the car?" Sirius asked as he dragged himself to a chair in the dining room.

"Reducto. How else? Aimed it directly at the damn engine. Luckily I was breaking at the time. Bastard would have killed us all." Severus poured himself a second goblet before sitting down across from Sirius. "It would have been better if your cousin, Tonks, came instead of that old fart."

"Well, they do say that old Mad Eye is the best Auror still around," Remus stated as he joined the other two men at the table. "And they don't call him Mad Eye for no reason."

"Yeah. He's completely mad!" Severus stated as he chugged his second goblet. For a moment, the three men sat there silently thinking of the events that passed. Especially the attack on Number 4 Privet Drive. "The war has finally begun. And his innocence will be taken away."

Remus nodded sadly. He wished this day would never come. He wished Harry never had to fight Voldemort. He wished that this war was still between the old Order and Voldemort. But this was not the reality of things. "It has come time for Harry to choose, hasn't it?"

Sirius looked from Severus to Remus then down towards the table. "We've been training him for this day. As much as we dreaded for this day to come, we will have to accept it. I only wished we had more time."

They all sat in silent agreement. Then they thought back on when they began Harry's training.

* * *

"Be quiet Dudley!" Harry shouted as he stomped towards his cousin. His cousin had called his parents 'freaks' like his aunt and uncle. Harry did not sit well with that insult, especially when Dudley shouted it in front of the whole school. 

"No, freak!" Dudley shouted in return as he stood there with his friends.

"Take that back!" Harry ordered as he stalked over. There was once a time where Harry was afraid of Dudley, but not anymore. Not since Severus, Sirius and Remus came into his life.

"Why should I, freak? They're freaks and should be called freaks!" Dudley spat, but suddenly a fist connected with his lower jaw.

Harry launched another fist that struck his cousins belly, but he should have known better. All the fat and blubber shielded his cousin from taking any damage. Dudley punched back hitting Harry in his left eye. It stung, but Harry was not going to cry. Vernon's hits did more damage. Another punch hit Harry's jaw sending him to the ground.

Dudley laughed as his cousin fell. He felt superior to his cousin at this moment. His parents had told him that Harry had abnormal abilities. Powers that separated him from 'normal' humans. Harry was a freak. Dudley ran up and kicked at Harry's stomach and heard a groan of pain. He smiled as he kicked again, but Harry grabbed his leg.

Harry pulled Dudley's leg up and tugged hard forcing Dudley to the ground. He watched as Dudley crushed his own arm under his body. That must have hurt. Harry quickly got up to his feet and launched a punch at Dudley's face. Then another. And another. However, Dudley would not sit idle taking punches.

Dudley shot a punch slamming Harry on the underside of his chin. Harry's head flipped back, but he was not phased. Harry continued to pummel Dudley until a second punch hit his stomach. He cringed in pain as Dudley swung a hook at his side. Harry collapsed off of Dudley's round stomach and rolled trying to get away. But Dudley would not allow that. He kicked Harry's face flipping Harry on his back. Dudley looked down at his cousin and spit out some blood to the ground. "Freak," he spat as he stomped his foot down on Harry's stomach.

Harry walked home alone with a cut lip, swollen cheek and black eye. His stomach still hurt from the last stomp Dudley gave him. It did not help that they were next door neighbors. He wondered how his three guardians would deal with it. For a moment, Harry did not want to go home, but he had no where else to go. Reluctantly, he turned the corner to Privet Drive and walked down, careful not to be seen by his aunt and uncle.

However, that did not pose a problem for Harry as they were already inside of Number 5 Privet Drive screaming their heads off. Just as sudden as the screams started, silence filled the air. Harry popped his head through his home's window and found his aunt and uncle frozen in the living room. Sirius had pulled out a marker and was drawing on their faces against their will; but Sirius had never been one to care about Petunia or Vernon's feelings.

Harry walked into his house slowly trying not to show that he had a black eye, but there was no way he could slip past Sirius. Especially with his heightened sense of hearing due to his Animagus form. Sirius turned and immediately noticed Harry's wounded face. Then he did the first thing any angry father would do. Punch the father of the kid who beat Harry to pulp. After the third punch, Remus and Severus were able to pull Sirius back, but not before they got in several punches in of their own.

When they were done pummeling the frozen Vernon, Sirius, Severus and Remus realized he was filled with black bruises across his face. They just shrugged and applied an ointment onto the fat man's face and the bruises disappeared. "The conveniences of magic!" Sirius said as the two men agreed.

"I'll take Harry to a Healer," Severus said as he took Harry and Disapparated.

* * *

When Severus returned, Harry's swelling, cut and bruise was gone as well as the aches and pains of the fight. "After a long talk with Remus, I decided we should teach Harry how to fight," Sirius said not giving Severus a chance to sit down. 

"You insane? Harry's only six!" Severus asked quickly and careful not to raise his voice.

Remus was looking at Harry who was blinking his eyes innocently, but he knew Harry understood what they were discussing. And that Harry was on his best behavior so his three guardians would teach him. "I objected at first, Severus, but I think it would be best to train Harry while he is still young. I have no doubt that disciplining Harry when he is older will be quite difficult."

Severus brushed his hand on his chin for a moment taking in Remus's reasoning. "Very well," he agreed after a short silence which shocked both men. There were few times where Severus would give up so quickly without a fight, and this usually meant Severus had already thought of a plan. "Sirius, you will train Harry in weaponless combat and strengthening his body. Remus, you will continue to teach Harry survival skills, but begin teaching him stealth, traps and hunting strategies."

"Wait! That means you get left with weaponry training!" Sirius shouted in realization.

"Yes. Yes I do." Severus replied suppressing a grin. However, Harry was grinning widely as he walked and sat down in the couch. "And no, Harry, you cannot show off what you learned." Harry's grin quickly faded as he began to pout silently. Severus quickly whipped up a sketch of Harry's training schedule and handed it to Sirius and Remus.

"You know this is going to tire him out, right?" Remus asked as he studied the schedule.

"I doubt even good old Mad Eye could come up with this horrific schedule!" Sirius said as he read the schedule with a horrified look across his face.

"Actually, this _is _Moody's schedule. For first year Auror cadets," Severus said nonchalantly as he passed the schedule to Harry. "Now, Harry, if you start complaining with this schedule, we will stop teaching you. Do you want that?" Harry quickly shook his head, but he had no idea how hard it was going to be.

For a year, Severus, Sirius and Remus pounded Harry with discipline, training and skills. To their surprise, Harry caught on fairly quickly and they were able to increase the amount of work Harry needed to do faster than planned. Every weekday after class, Sirius would train Harry for three hours on weaponless combat. It started off slow so Harry could learn the different stances, guards and attacks. After supper, Severus trained Harry the same with weapons. Because Harry was small, Severus could only train Harry with daggers, dirks and other small weapons. Eventually Severus could teach Harry medium weapons. But that would be in a few years time.

On the weekends and vacation, Remus took Harry out on camping trips and taught Harry survival skills as well as how to become a hunter. It was amazing how much Harry was willing to learn in comparison to how much Harry worked in his class. There were daily complaints from his teachers about how Harry does nothing but daydream in class. Even his homework was lagging behind, but Severus, Sirius and Remus all knew Harry could easily finish his homework. If he chooses to.

During this year, Harry still got into fights with his cousin, but Harry was banned from throwing a punch. Instead, Harry had to dodge every single attack to train his reflexes. At first, Harry had trouble, but soon Harry found his rhythm and began to dodge. He was still getting hit, but Harry was allowed to block. Dudley would give up after five minutes because he tired out quickly. Harry was also told to study the form of his opponent, finding his strengths and weaknesses.

Finally, after a year of dodging, Harry was allowed to fight Dudley and his gang of friends. Harry dashed out of school ready to provoke Dudley into a fight. His fists were aching to connect with Dudley's jaws for beating him up so many times before. Harry found Dudley and four other boys walking down the empty street and shouted, "Hey, Duddikins!"

Dudley turned around with fury burning in his eyes. Yup, Dudley hated that nickname and was angry with Harry already. Dudley charged at Harry who just dodged and tripped his fat cousin over.

"You should cut down on those sweets, Duddikins! Falling down must have hurt!" Harry snickered as he watched his cousin pick himself up from the ground.

"Get him!" Dudley shouted to his friends as they charged at Harry.

However, Harry was waiting for this moment. It was time to test how much he really learned and retained from his training with his guardians. In a moments of time, Harry found his pace and readied his guard. "In the places where you lack in strength, you make up in speed," Harry said repeating what Sirius taught him. One boy launched a punch with all his weight behind it, but Harry shout out his right fist lightning fast slamming into the boy's eyes. Upon contact, Harry understood his punch had done little damage, but Harry was not finished. The boy struck out with a punch that Harry ducked under. Harry then spun his body around in a full circle and slammed his other fist into the boy's stomach with all his weight behind it. Although Harry did not weigh much, Harry was spinning fast enough to make up for the shortcomings of his weight and strength. The boy doubled over coughing out in pain.

Harry now had an opening to escape, but the second boy was closing in trying to grab Harry. "When fighting large numbers, even your odds," Harry said to himself as he circled to the right so Dudley's friends were not lined up. The second boy had tried to grab Harry but missed. Harry quickly kicked the boy in the shins knocking him down and sent a crack to the back of his ear. The second boy fell over dazed and unable to keep balance.

This angered the remaining two which started to swing their bags at Harry. "Do what you have to do." From Harry's backpack, he pulled out two short wooden sticks he had prepared for emergencies like this. They were fashioned like dirks and well balanced with magic. The third boy launched forward and swung his bag in a wide arc, but Harry ducked under it easily. Harry countered with a quick succession of blows to the stomach, side and jaws. He finished the third boy off by sweeping him off his feet and knocking the boy flat on his back in the grass.

The fourth boy shouted out in anger, but Harry kicked out landing a blow in the boy's face. Harry was careful not to break the boy's nose, as there would be repercussions for drawing blood. Luckily, the boy's nose did not break and was just stunned. Harry worked quickly and brought the fourth down.

Now all that remained was Dudley. "You'll never beat me again," Harry promised as he swung his wooden sticks quickly. One blow hit Dudley's eye, a second hit his cheeks and a third slammed into his mouth. "A black eye, swollen cheek and cut lip," Harry said remembering what Dudley had left him with a year ago. "Oh, there was one more." Harry charged and launched his most powerful kick at Dudley's stomach. Dudley fell to the ground crying as the wind was knocked out of him. "Never mess with me again!" Harry said before he left.

Later that night, the Dursleys had attempted to file charges against Harry, but Severus, Sirius and Remus reminded the Dursleys of their actions against Harry in the four years Harry was under their care. Life was good then. There wasn't a care in the world.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's been a while since I've update. Well, here's a nice long chapter for you all to enjoy.

* * *

Once more, Harry found himself back in the comfort of Number 5 Privet Drive. The memories of his neighbors were modified and the partially destroyed house was restored. As was the destroyed lawn of his oh so loving relatives. Harry lay on his temporary bed in the living room reading fantasy novels. He was forbidden by the Ministry to be near magic books as they found all his books on advance magic. Harry had charmed his notes and hid them away, but his guardians had told him not to remove them for the time being. As Harry flipped the page of his novel, he saw Hermione walk out of his room. Hermione still had not told him why she beat him several days ago and neither would the others. Apparently, Dumbledore found a way to keep them silent without the use of the Fidelis Charm.

Harry was glad that Madam Pomfrey removed his swollen cheeks and black eye before the arrival of Dean, Seamus, Luna, Cho and her friends, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family. But their arrival did not stop Hermione from smacking Harry whenever he was in arms reach. Ron tried to jinx Hermione several times, but failed miserably as she had a quicker draw. And furious. After a few attempts, Harry gave up on asking for the reason as he probably knew that he asked someone to seal the memory.

The Ministry arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place ready to arrest Harry and Hermione the day after their assault, but Dumbledore convinced Cornelius Fudge that placing Harry and Hermione under house arrest would be enough. Somehow, Dumbledore had convinced the Minister to put him and Hermione under the same roof. Harry wondered if her parents were informed, but had the distinct feeling that the Grangers would not sit well with the thought of their fourteen-year-old daughter living with a teenage boy. Especially one whose hormones rage out of control when around Hermione.

Two weeks had passed since the attack and the fourth culprit was not caught. It was determined that the three Aurors were under an Imperius Curse but no there were no suspicions as two who the fourth was. But the Ministry did state that the fourth culprit was not a member of the Ministry. Well, Harry did not care too much about their statements. They were never right about anything their first time around. Especially with Fudge running the Ministry.

Again, Hermione was ignoring Harry. She had baggy pants on and a light and loose sweater covering her body. Harry let out a sigh. At least he wasn't staring anymore.

_But oh do I wish to see her body again. _

_Wait... Damn it, Harry James Potter! Hermione's your best friend! _

_Yeah. And? She has a damn gorgeous body that she hides all the time. She's living in your damn house sleeping on your bed. What better situation could you want?_

_She's a girl friend! WAIT! Friend that's a girl! Friend that's a girl!_

_Girlfriend. Now that's a thought. You know how you bloody damn feel about her!_

_No. NO! She's just my best friend. Just. My. Best. Friend._

_You sure about that?_

_Yes. We've been together for so long and we still remained-_

_Been together, eh? So, you've- no, I've been attracted to her for a long time. I felt pretty damn jealous of Victor when was holding her in his arms at the Yule Ball._

_Bloody hell! There's no way I was jealous! That's a low blow!_

_That's the bloody damn truth! Face it Harry James Potter, I'm you and I'm bloody damn right._

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed at himself quietly while agonizing over his conversation with himself. It is hard to convince yourself that you are wrong when you know you are right. It was easier to do the opposite.

However, to Harry's demise, Hermione heard Harry curse at himself. She peaked out her head from the kitchen and looked at Harry who was beating himself on his bed. He was sitting there, legs crossed and slapping his forehead with his palms. Then a dubious prank formed in her mind. Hermione pulled off her thick sweater revealing her baby blue tank top, grabbed her camera that she was preparing and walked out to the living room. Her hands were behind her back hiding the camera. "Something wrong, Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked as she dipped her body low so eyes were even with Harry's.

Harry fell back on his arms and noticed how close Hermione's face was to his. Then his eyes drooped down. She was not wearing her sweater… _You got your wish! _Harry's mind cried out as he stared down her tank top. _You can just reach over with your hand and… Stop! Don't you dare! Wait. Don't I dare!_ His body was burning with desire and temptation and his hands were itching to reach forward.

"Nice view, isn't it?" Hermione asked with a grin. From her back Hermione pulled out her camera and took a shot. "You might want to cover it up," Hermione said as she pointed down.

Harry's eyes lingered for a moment as Hermione pulled herself up before looking down. "BLOODY HELL!" Harry screamed as he pulled a blanket over himself. He realized what Hermione had done and his face was a deep scarlet red. He was never going to hear the end of it from his friends if that picture gets out. _I must have done something just as bad… _Harry thought as he waited for his blood to stop pumping. _Maybe worse…_

"Oh, Harry! I almost forgot but Dumbledore got the Ministry to let us go to the beach on your birthday," Hermione shouted from her room.

Harry froze for a moment. _Beach? _He asked himself. _I wonder if Hermione has a two piece or one piece swimsuit… _Harry quickly shook his head to shake those thoughts away. "How did Dumbledore get us a trip? I thought we were under house arrest until our trial on August fifteenth."

"You know how Dumbledore is with words," Hermione responded as she sat down before Harry's computer and uploaded the picture. She was going to have fun with this.

Harry dropped his head. He knew how good Dumbledore was with words. The old wizard could convince just about anyone to do just about anything. Dumbledore once tricked Harry into thinking he was failing Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class he was the most proficient in. In fear of failing, Harry showed Dumbledore every spell he knew. It was only when Harry finished the spells and saw Dumbledore's grin and twinkling blue eyes that he realized Dumbledore tricked him. To get the old wizard back, Harry stole the Sword of Gryffindor from his office.

_I do hope that Hermione has a two piece… Maybe we can play some beach volleyball…_

_Do you know what you're dreaming about? Wait. I'm talking to myself again!_

_Hell yeah! You know damn well you're talking to yourself Hermione's just right there you know._

Harry slapped himself and buried his face into his pillow. This is horrible. How in the name of Merlin's Beard did Dumbledore convince everyone to put Hermione in the same house as Harry while they were under house arrest? Did they not know how much trouble it was having Hermione here? Or how much trouble Harry would cause? His thoughts and questions continued, but Harry ended up dreaming about Hermione in a two piece bikini.

* * *

Hermione leaned back in her chair. Or rather Harry's, as was everything around her except for her clothes. She wanted to pretend to be mad at Harry for a bit longer. It was fun; but tomorrow is Harry's fifteenth birthday. It might ruin his day if she was mad at him. Hermione got out of her seat and dug through her trunk pulling out a swimsuit that she had packed without much thought. When she first arrived, Hermione did not understand why she would have packed it. She had bought it to go to the beach with her parents, but now that was out of the question.

However, the opportunity presented itself to Hermione's fortune. Harry's birthday was coming up and this year he wasn't able to spend it with his guardians. One of which Hermione was still uncomfortable around. So Hermione decided to contact everyone masking as Dumbledore to throw a party for Harry. She had contacted everyone weeks ago before their attack, but it was now that Hermione had finally received her last reply.

Hermione originally wanted to leave Ron out, since she did not like the redhead too much, but Hermione was inviting Ginny and the twins, so it was hard to pose as Dumbledore in not inviting Ron. But she did delay sending his invitation a few days.

_I must be spending too much time with Harry… _Hermione thought as she realizes she had become a bit of a prankster herself. _Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I do have a lot of fun!_ Hermione shook her head quickly. She was beginning to forget her image of a studious and serious student. She was the brains of the group and the one who kept order. Hermione could not start becoming lax now. Or could she? _Harry's bad habits are beginning to rub off onto me! This is not good._

Over the course of the summer so far, Hermione had started to laze around the house and did very little reading. Instead, she was having fun with Harry pulling pranks on the Dursleys and enjoying the summer. She was having fun poking fun at Harry and slapping him around in the past two weeks while pretending to still be mad. _Was it that bad to take a break once in a while? _Hermione asked herself. Harry had brought out a side of her she never knew existed. Hermione was questioning herself whether or not she should study when the obvious answer is 'yes'.

Hermione let out a soft cry of frustration. Never had she been so confused in her life. Hermione knew what she wanted and always worked towards her goal. Harry was the complete opposite. Although he did occasionally do his homework at Hogwarts, Harry was never one to put all his effort into doing something. When Harry looked like he was studying for a class, it was actually Harry learning a new spell for another prank. Harry enjoyed living life minute by minute rather than having a plan. He often said he plans ahead if the situation calls for it. Much like how Harry just let Hermione live with him without thinking about the entire situation.

Hermione hit the shower to cool herself down. It was hot for a summer night. Then again Hermione was wearing a sweater to cover her chest. She let the cool water wash away all the sweat as she thought more about why she was here. Hermione just needed a place to run away from her parents. Her relatives would have been fine. They were always the ones who took her in. But why did Hermione come to Harry?

She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled them close together as she turned around letting the water pour into her brown hair. _Why Harry?_ Hermione asked herself. Who is Harry Potter to her? She wanted to know, but the answer would not come. Well, the answer she wanted to hear would not come. Hermione wanted to tell herself Harry was nothing more than just her best friend. "Harry's my best friend," she told herself, but the words were hollow. They did not hold the meaning she wanted it to hold.

After finishing her long cold shower, Hermione slumped into bed still trying to convince herself Harry was just her best friend. But it wasn't working. Hermione wondered how she had done it all those times before. Was there something Hermione was missing?

* * *

Harry woke abruptly the next morning to a pillow smacking his face. "Wake up Harry!" Hermione's voice shouted in a cheery tone. Harry groaned and turned to face the other way. "Wake up!" Hermione cried out again, this time flipping the mattress off the temporary frame throwing Harry off his bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Harry shouted out a bit dazed. He looked over at Hermione who was smiling and Harry realized why she was so eager. Today was Harry's fifteenth birthday as well as the trip to the beach. How in the name of Merlin did Dumbledore convince the Ministry to let him go, Harry had no clue. But, it was a welcome vacation as Harry could finally get out of the house.

Harry clutched his alarm clock wondering what time it was and found that it was well past nine in the morning. "Come on, Harry! Get changed! Moody's coming soon to take us to the beach where everyone else will meet us!" Harry sat up and saw that Hermione already had her bag packed.

He groaned as he picked himself off the ground. Harry wondered how he had slept through his alarm. Normally it would wake him up as he was a semi light sleeper. "In a moment," Harry replied as he rubbed his face with his hands. He was not quite awake yet. _Maybe, just maybe, I could lay down and sleep for another five or ten minutes…_ "Wait! Moody's taking us there?" Harry cried out wide awake as he remembered what had happened on their way back from Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Don't worry. We're Apparating this time," Hermione said as she sat down on Harry's temporary bed. "Snape didn't want to drive again with Moody in the car."

Harry shuffled his hand through his messy black hair. _So Kingsley and Sturgis are still gone…_ Harry said to himself as he stood up and moved towards the bathroom. "When is Moody coming?"

"Soon."

Harry could not help but sneak a peak at Hermione. She was wearing a pair of khaki caprice that hugged tightly around her slender legs and a white top that covered her chest but exposed her entire back. It was one of those tops that looked like a large handkerchief tied around her chest, but Harry did not know what it was called. Reluctantly, Harry turned away and changed. When he came out, Harry found himself in the company of Moody and his cadets, Victor, Fleur and Cedric. "You guys are coming too?"

The three Auror cadets nodded and smiled while Moody grunted, "Ready to go?"

Harry just shrugged as he grabbed his own bag he just prepared. Moody grabbed Harry's arm and Harry began to feel the uncomfortable feeling of Disapparation. If Harry could fly to the beach, he would for he hated Apparation.

Harry, Hermione, Moody, Fleur, Cedric and Victor Apparated into an open beach and found hundreds of wizarding families set up on the shore. _No wonder why Dumbledore was able to convince the Ministry to allow for this trip… _Harry thought to himself. Harry had visited many beaches in his life. English. American. French. Italian. But never has Harry visited a beach for witches and wizards.

"How've ya been, mate?" a familiar voice called from his right. Harry turned to see Ron standing there with Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Cho and all his friends from Hogwarts. Of course, Hermione was greeted by Ron's glare as he was with hers. Some things never change. "Must have been hell being stuck at your relatives alone."

"Not so much," Harry replied. None of them knew about Hermione living at his home except for the Auror escorts. Tension was already building between Ron and Hermione so Harry quickly stepped in between his two best friends. "Ron. Hermione." Harry said with a warning tone as he looked from one best friend to another.

"Fine," Hermione grunted as she turned away. "As long as Ron restrains himself."

Harry turned to Ron for an answer. "Truce for today."

"Good," Harry stated. As nice as it was having his friends together for his birthday, Harry hated having Ron and Hermione within ten meters of each other. Ten meters because that was the range in which their accuracy starts to fade. The girls quickly walked one way as Harry and the boys walked the other.

Once more, Harry found himself wondering if Hermione had a one-piece swimsuit or two-piece. He prayed that it was a two-piece. Well, it had to be a two-piece. Hermione had blue straps going over her shoulders and around her back while she was wearing a white top. "How did Dumbledore get the Ministry to allow you to come out of house arrest for one day?" Neville asked.

"Dunno," Harry answered with a shrug.

"Well, it's bloody brilliant," Fred said.

"Leave the talking to Dumbledore!" George voiced.

"Actually, Fred and George came up with a plan to break you out in case the Ministry backed out," Ron stated.

"You were in on it too!" the twins said in unison.

"Glad to hear you were worried, Ron," Harry laughed as they changed into their swimming trunks. "I sure as hell hope you were smart enough not to get speedos, Ron."

"Uh… Speedos?"

Harry quickly realized it was an American Muggle term and Ron wasn't exactly that well versed with the Muggle world of England let alone America. "Do you have shorts on for your swim suit?" Harry called back.

"Yeah."

"Good. You don't want to know what speedo's are. They're quite embarrassing. Then again, we do have nude beaches." Harry walked out in his deep forest green swimming trunks as the other boys joined him. Only Moody stood off to the side still in his robes and magical eye whirling about.

On the other side of the beach, the girls came out in their swimsuits, or rather bikinis. Each one was more exotic than the next. However, Harry's eyes were on the two-piece sapphire blue swimsuit strapped around Hermione's elegant body. Harry had never seen Hermione show off so much skin in his life. Not that she wasn't showing off a lot of skin to begin with. "Do you think she has a B-cup or C-cup?" Ron asked as he drooled as he stared at Lavender.

"Thirty six C," Harry replied without thinking answering Ron's question thinking that he was asking about Hermione. "I did not say that," Harry followed quickly hoping no one heard. But Moody was off to the side burying his face in his hand and shaking it. Apparently someone did. Luckily for Harry, none of the boys around him did. They were all too busy staring as the girls made their way over.

Lavender found her way to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck before they began snogging. Harry was surprised that she allowed Ron's hands to wander. Cedric and Cho were still fairly shy about their relationship as few knew about it. Victor had taken this chance to take Hermione away, which Harry was grateful of. He did not know if he could stop himself from continuously staring if they were paired together. The twins were off with the older Ravenclaw girls while Neville took it upon himself to entertain Luna. Dean and Seamus were off with the Patel twins which left Harry alone with Ginny.

"Having trouble keeping your eyes to yourself, Harry?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

"NO!" Harry shot back quickly, but his face betrayed him. His eyes were darting back and forth trying not to look at Hermione while his cheeks flushed scarlet. "It's just- Well- bah!"

"Can't seem to shake off the feeling that you have a crush on your best friend?" Ginny asked whispering it into Harry's ears.

"You!" Harry cried out as he fell back. He was glad he had not shouted loud enough for the entire beach to hear.

"Oh, I know Harry," Ginny said with a gleeful look. "I can read you easier than Ron. And you know how easy it is to read Ron."

"Yeah… But- Wait! How-" Harry stammered. His thoughts were jumbled together almost as bad as the time Hermione showed up at his doorstep earlier this summer. It scared Harry that Ginny was sounding exactly like the other voice inside of him. The one that lusted for Hermione.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny laughed as she sat down next to the famous boy. "I have six older brothers, seven including you as you always watched over me. It's not hard to see through your mask."

A vein popped out on Harry's forehead as he started to sulk. "Well, Hermione is _just _my best friend. I think she fancies Victor or Ron more than me."

"Oh. A bit of jealousy there eh, golden boy?" Ginny teased. She laughed as she watched Harry mutter something incoherent while blushing. "I'd be surprised to find the opposite."

"Opposite of what?" Harry asked, turning to face Ginny after he finished his mutterings.

Ginny let her head drop in disappointment. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I know guys are dense, but bloody hell, Harry, you're denser than a lead block."

"What's that suppose to mean!" Harry cried out. Harry knew he was dense, but usually he figured things out. Usually. Right?

"I'm not going to spell it out for you, Harry," Ginny shot back with a serious face. "You need to figure this out on your own. And overcome your uber-dense head."

"Geh… No hints?" Harry pleaded, but it did not work. Ginny just stuck out her tongue and made a face before walking away.

"Look what we have here," the ever so arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy spoke.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat feigning hatred. Behind Draco stood the group of Death Eater descendants that Harry loathed with a passion. Harry knew Draco had two groups of friends he hung out with. The one present was the one Draco needed to be around to show his father that he was a Slytherin. A second group was formed of Slytherins from minor wizarding houses that had little power in comparisons to the boys and girls around him. The second group consisted of peopled Draco actually dared to call friends.

By the look of things, Draco was beginning to lose this group to Blaise and Nott. They had replaced Crabbe and Goyle as Draco's left and right hand men. The return of Voldemort had a high probability of being the reason why there was a sudden change. Although Harry knew that Crabbe and Goyle were loyal to Draco, but that did not free them from their bonds to their fathers. As for Draco, Harry already knew Draco began to sever ties with Lucius Malfoy. Their unique brotherhood under Severus allowed them to understand each other's secrets to some extent.

"I see your Mudblood slave isn't around today," Blaise spat as he looked down with a pretentious attitude.

Draco quickly nudged Blaise and pointed over to the shore where Victor stood with a gorgeous teenager. "You've been staring at the Muggle-born for the past ten minutes," Draco whispered before turning back towards Harry. He ignored Blaise as he dashed off towards a restroom. "I thought I'd pay The-Boy-Who-Lived a little visit on his birthday."

"Oh, I didn't know you cared," Harry replied with a smile. One that could easily have been misinterpreted as a threatening one.

"Well, I thought that there could be no worse day to humiliate you than on your birthday in front of your friends," Draco challenged as he pulled out a volleyball.

"Oh, ho, ho!" Harry laughed as his eyes glittered accepting the challenged before it was placed down. "Nice threat, but you will have to do better than spitting out words from you foul tongue to humiliate me before my friends, Malfoy," Harry shot back as he stood up from the ground. Behind Harry stood everyone that came to celebrate his birthday, with the exception of Moody.

Nott thought of sending an insult towards Hermione, but could not help getting lost in thought as he stared at her body. Draco had to elbow Nott several times before he was brought back to reality.

"It seems you don't have much control over you goons as you thought, Malfoy!" Ron shot at Draco.

"Shut up, Weasel. It's not like I don't see you staring at all the Slytherins in two-piece bikinis," Draco returned quickly. Fred and George were laughing as Lavender began to beat Ron with her fists.

Harry wasn't the least surprised to find that Fred and George did not step in to defend Ron. It was not until recently did Harry discover how Fred and George were funding their secret shop of magical pranking tools, potions for the bored and lunchboxes for the students wanting to escape class. Harry had offered his winnings from the Triwizard Cup, but Fred and George told Harry they already had a secret benefactor. But Harry convinced the twins to accept his Galleons as an investment so when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley find out about their 'extra-curricular activities', they could lay sole blame on Harry. Merlin only knows how the Weasleys would react if they discovered that Draco was funding their joke shop.

This 'partnership' did not just involve only money. Draco supplied the twins with Slytherin test subjects free of charge and far from the ears of Hermione who adamantly wanted the twins to stop their experiments. Harry was sworn into their band of misfits and promised not to divulge any of this information with anyone.

"Are we going to stand around here throwing insults back and forth? Or are you just delaying your ultimate defeat?" Hermione challenged with a glower at Draco. Many of the Slytherins took a step forward ready to take a swing at Hermione, but Draco held them all back.

"We are Slytherins, are we not? Slytherins do not engage in barbaric activities such as brawls. We'll settle this in a competition," Draco said with a sly smile. Nobility was one of Draco's stronger points and Severus had begun pounding Chivalry into Draco as well.

Blaise charged back determined not to miss the first round. Draco began to list the basic rules which Moody made sure to listen in on.

1) Five to a team.

2) Players can switch out.

3) Knockout spikes were allowed to the head.

4) Any Player not hitting the ball using standard hits were disqualified.

5) Disqualified players are to be replaced the next round.

There were a few other minor rules that Harry did not listen to. He was busy counting how many Slytherins were on the opponent side. This match wasn't about points; it was about how many people you could knock out on the other side. Apparently, there was the same amount of Slytherins as there were Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and people from other schools on Harry's side. A fair match-up. Almost.

The starting line for Harry was Ron, Victor, Cedric, Neville and himself. Draco had five Slytherin girls led by Pansy to start off. It did not bother Harry much as the only girl that distracted him was Hermione. Why? Harry did not know. Hermione just distracted him.

"Think we'll have a fair match, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he walked into the ring.

"As fair as a match can be," Draco sneered back. Oh, there will be cheating. Lots of cheating. Draco had little doubt in his mind that both sides will cheat. It was only the matter of who gets caught cheating.

Draco sat down and watched as Pansy started off the first round. Victor was the one to receive it and volleyed it into the air. Harry quickly followed by setting it for Ron to finish it. Ron leaped up for the spike as Pansy jumped up. It only took a moment for Draco to notice Ron was staring not at the ball, but Pansy's breasts that were in front of his face. Draco laughed as Ron missed his spike as did the rest of the Slytherins. Pansy smashed the ball down, but Cedric leaped in for the save.

Again, Harry set the ball. This time Neville leaped up into the air and spiked the ball ruthlessly into one of the Slytherin girls knocking her out of the game. Harry's friends cheered as they took the first point. However, Draco was not going to let them get away with the lead. He quickly sent up another of Pansy's friends, Nancy, with a plan. Ron fired a serve across, but Nancy was ready. She set the incoming serve over to Pansy who sent the ball hard into Harry's side of the court into Ron who volleyed it back. Nancy set the ball up again and Pansy spiked it down into Ron's face knocking him to the ground.

All the Slytherins were laughing and cheering the girls on as Ron walked off the field completely humiliated. Hermione shot a tongue at Ron making him feel even worse and entered the ring. "By Merlin!" Harry cursed under his breath as he tried to turn away. Harry knew Hermione would be in, but not this soon. Not while Harry was still in the game!

A slap sounded and the third round began. Harry spun his head about watching the ball fly over the net. Neville volleyed it up into the air and Harry set it for a spike. It was Hermione who leaped up into the air and… _Oh! Bouncy!_ Harry thought, but a slap sounded breaking his attention away. The ball came down hard, but one of the Slytherin girls was able to volley it back.

Victor set it up in the air and, once more, Hermione jumped up into the air spiking it down with lethal precision taking out two Slytherin girls. Harry, however, was not watching where the ball landed, but how amazingly graceful Hermione looked. Actually, more focused on Hermione's chest as she was right in front of him.

Draco was having a difficult time not to laugh as he noticed where Harry was staring at. He would stare himself if he was in Harry's position. By Merlin's Beard, Draco would even take advantage of such a situation. But damn Harry and his bloody denseness. And Hermione's as well. The ultimate prankster with the ultimate student; how's that for _the _ultimate match-up of all time. They even made a good team together. Now, could Draco win this match if the two were not separated? Probably not. But he will bloody try.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

The match continued for another an hour and a half. With each strike Harry's team made, Draco struck back with equal strength. Now all those who remained were Harry, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione and Cho for Harry's team. How he survived so long with Hermione by his side, he didn't know; but Harry's trip to American beaches did well in preparing Harry for such an event. Volleyball was the only sport Harry was good at besides Quidditch. Harry could have played football, but training took up most of his time.

For Draco, he had his best line up left. It was composed of himself, Nott, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was matched with Harry to set the ball. Nott and Blaise were the two spikers while Crabbe and Goyle volleyed the ball into the air. However, Nott and Blaise were no where near as good as Hermione. Her spikes killed his team. Few shots missed while Nott and Blaise struggled to hit Harry instead of aiming for Hermione. Either way, Draco knew he lost this match. The wrath of Hermione Jane Granger was not one you want on your back. Draco learned that a long time ago.

Six rounds have Draco and Harry battled for the finish. All six rounds no one was taken out. Harry was determined to win this game. He's been playing since the first round. If he lost, all that hard work would all be for not. And Harry loathed hard work with a passion. Especially if there was no gain in the end. Harry watched as his team fell into place. Fleur and Cho were in the back, ready to volley the serve back into the air. Ginny and Hermione were up by the net for the spikes. Harry stood in the center ready to set any volleyed ball for a spike. He readied himself for what he believed was the last round of the match. Win or lose, Harry would give it his best. He wanted to win.

Crabbe served the ball across the net with all his might. This was probably the last round as everyone was tired. He mind as well put all his energy into finishing this round. Crabbe had to make sure he did not lose this round. He knew very little magic and often worked things though by brute strength. However, Crabbe did know that he was the one that was hit last, he would be the laughing stock of Slytherin. He did not want that.

Fleur was on the receiving end of the serve. Delicate as she might seem, Fleur was not weak. She put her hands together and lowered them. As the ball came in, she brought her arms up and volleyed it into the air. Moody made sure Fleur was toughened up after the Triwizard Tournament. She was training to become an Auror after all. Strength and endurance would be essential to becoming an Auror. But what struck Fleur as incredible was the fact that Harry still moved as swiftly as he did in the first round.

Ninety minutes of intense battling on the sand would tire anyone out. Sweat poured down from Harry's forehead and dripped from his hair, but his breathing was controlled and his reaction was still as fast as before. In fact, Fleur noticed Harry's movements become swifter as each round passed. It was almost as if he moved like the wind. Never was there a single spike that came close to hitting Harry.

Harry was smiling at Draco as he set the ball high into the sun. Win or lose, Harry did not mind too much. This was a match against a rival he cherished like a brother. Because of their situation, neither could act as friends, so the best way to enjoy each other's company was through competitions like these. Harry dueled Draco hundreds of times at Hogwarts since the beginning of their brotherhood. Every match was sanctioned by Severus and watched over by both heads of their respective houses.

However, this was the most fun Harry was ever able to enjoy with Draco. As fun as duels were, they did not last this long. Harry was disappointed that this match had to end, but he could see that his friends were dead tired. So was most of Draco's team. The last six rounds lasted fifteen minutes as they slammed the ball back and forth until it hit the ground. This round would be everyone's last. Blaise and Nott were fresh off the bench for Draco's team six rounds ago, but he could see that they were tired.

Ginny leaped up into the air and pounded the ball down at Goyle, but the big Slytherin took a step back and was able to volley the ball into the air. This was time for Draco's attack. He looked for a target and set the ball to his left for Blaise to knock out Cho. Hopefully Blaise would not try to aim for Harry who stood on the other side. To his demise, Blaise did open fire on Harry. Hermione was able to react in time to block the shot sending it back towards Draco.

Second chances don't come very often, and Draco was not one to waste chances. Once more he set the ball up to knock out Cho. This time Nott answered his wishes and fired a spike in the Ravenclaw's direction.

Unfortunately, Cho saw through the attack and readied herself for a volley. Pain cracked through her forearms as she tossed it back up into the air, but the sweet feeling of victory flowed through her body. Cho had been by far the most useless player in the last three rounds. It was mainly Harry they targeted and Fleur had their leader and birthday boy covered. So did Hermione.

The ball was passed to Harry who set it up for another spike. Hermione took up the task of firing it at the Slytherins. At first, Harry thought it was aimed at Crabbe, but soon found who Hermione aimed at. The unsuspecting Blaise Zabini who was staring directly at her chest. To be more precise, he was staring at her breasts. Who wouldn't? They were elegant, white and looked so very soft. Any straight growing boy who had raging hormones would look. Hell, even Harry was looking, but his eyes weren't fixated on them at an important time like avoiding the ball. Harry looked when Hermione was spiking the ball and the times where he was safe from being hit by the ball.

The ball slammed down hard against the front of his face knocking him backwards into the sand. Blaise did not have time to react and bring his arms back to break his fall. He collided hard on his back and was left dazed while the rest of the Slytherins groaned in misery. Once more they had lost to Harry and his friends. Nothing could be more humiliating than Harry standing victorious on his birthday.

However, there were three Slytherins who were not as disappointed. Crabbe and Goyle were blissful that they were not the ones to fail their house while Draco just held in his laugh. There was no beating Hermione Granger. She was just good at everything she did. All Draco prayed for was that Harry kept Hermione safe and away from Voldemort. A witch like her would be a valuable tool for the Dark Lord, and Draco knew that.

As much as Draco would like to congratulate Harry and Hermione on a job well done, he was fairly preoccupied when he saw a certain redhead walk by. Ginny Weasley. Odd as it may be, Draco fancied the redhead. She was brilliant at jinxes and burned with passion. That is not to say Ginny was not sly. No. She had every Gryffindor boy after her once and broke the boys one by one just to see if there was a boy clever enough to see through her. Of course Draco saw through it the moment she began her trickery, but he is a Slytherin, sworn enemy of a Gryffindor. Not only that, Ginny is a Weasley, bloodtraitor and descendant of those his father swore to erase from the world.

But Ginny was more Slytherin-like than Pansy and her squad of insufferable girls. Noble, yet sly. Seeks power, yet holds it. Both kind and cruel. Independent. Calculating. Why she was not sorted into Slytherin, Draco did not know. Actually, he did. Slytherins of the present time were no where like the original Slytherins of the past. They did not defend honor and sought out power for their own well-being. Ginny was a Slytherin of the old ways, much like Draco and Severus. However she was beginning to become like modern Slytherins. Draco only hoped that he could get to Ginny before her ideals were corrupted by the power offered to Slytherins. Power given by Voldemort.

His thoughts were broken when Draco felt hunger eat at him. Noon was approaching and lunch was being served. Draco got up from the ground, wiped off his sweat from his forehead and walked off. But not before he slipped his gift to Harry into Harry's bag on the ground.

"We won!" Hermione cried out as she leaped into Harry's arms and embraced him.

"Yeah…" Harry replied, stunned that Hermione would do something like this. His body was drenched in his own sweat and Hermione was drenched in her own, but that did not matter much. Her body pushed against his and her arms was around his neck pulling him close. Harry was blissfully lost in the moment. He wrapped his arms around her back and replied, "We won."

Hermione broke away and smiled as she cheered in victory with their friends. She did not even notice that Ron was not cheering as he was occupied with Lavender's lips. Harry watched as all his friends made their way to the table where lunch was being served. Hermione was beaming as she held the center of the crowd. He let out a slight chuckle as he remembered how Hermione was over the past.

Hermione had come to Hogwarts filled with knowledge and was already willing to work harder than anyone else in all her classes. She was also a snotty brat then. Harry remembered when Hermione kept to herself and rarely made an effort to talk to others. She was always studying then. People would always pick on her looks and attitude forcing Hermione into a deeper seclusion. Most Gryffindors always noted that Hermione should have been a Ravenclaw leaving her an outcast of his house.

While others pushed Hermione away, Harry tried to become her friend. He knew how it was not being able to feel like you do not belong somewhere. Throughout his childhood, Harry watched as other children played with their parents. They were all Muggles. Magicless people. Harry was told he was a wizard and that his parents were murdered at a young age. This made Harry different from everyone else and Dudley made it a point to enforce that mentality as they went to primary school.

But at Hogwarts, things should be different. Hermione should not have been pushed away like Harry was when he was in primary school. So Harry put all his efforts into becoming Hermione's friend. Of course Hermione was not thrilled to have the famous Boy-Who-Lived try and force a friendship to form. Hermione pushed Harry away thinking that he was like everyone else: become friends for her knowledge. She believed that people would only become friends with her to use her. It was a sad belief, especially for an eleven-year-old girl.

As much as Harry tried, he could not establish a friendship with Hermione through their chats in the library where Ron was not around. And having Ron and the other Gryffindor boys as Harry's friends did not help too much. They were the main perpetrators who spread all the nasty false rumors about Hermione. It was not until the troll attack, which Harry single-handedly killed the troll, that Hermione began to realize Harry's feelings were genuine.

Since the forming of their friendship, Harry was able to open Hermione up to those around him. Because of Harry's fame, he was flocked by every witch and wizard he met and Harry would introduce them to Hermione to break down the walls she placed around herself. Majority of Hermione's friends were Ravenclaws, as she could not hold an intelligent conversation with a Gryffindor. She was also on friendly terms with Ginny, Luna and Pavarti. Hermione could not stand Lavender as she _is_ the girlfriend of Ron.

_The only thing on our minds was Quidditch._ Harry mused himself as he caught up with his group of friends. _And we all know how Hermione is on flying._

* * *

Lunch came with presents and a fabulous cake from Molly Weasley. Some of the members of the Order were present, but the ones Harry wanted to celebrate his birthday with could not be by his side. Nor could he see them later in the day. The Ministry was keeping close watch on Harry by placing Aurors not with the Order around. Harry knew of their presence, as he was trained to always be cautious. Ten Aurors were hidden across the beach watching Harry's every move.

As much as Harry wished the Slytherins would not give him any more trouble, Harry noticed that they were coming back for another round. Draco remained quiet while Nott and Blaise were arguing over how to get back at Harry and his friends. However, another conversation caught Harry's attention. Harry turned to face the girls again, concentrating to hear the conversation.

"You know, Hermione, you and Harry made a good team!" Cho complemented.

"We do?" Hermione flushed pink.

"Yeah! The two of you are unstoppable." Fleur added.

"That's because Harry wanted to watch your breast bounce up and down every time you jumped up into the air," Ginny said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Hermione cried out as her face was blazing red.

Fleur and Cho were laughing at the comment as were many of the other girls.

"Oh crap!" Harry cursed as Hermione looked his way with a deadly glare.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione shouted as she started stomping over.

"Dear Merlin, Hermione's going to be the end of me…" Harry muttered as he started to run. After a few steps, Harry realized he should have started sooner. Hermione may not be the best long distance runner, but she was certainly the fastest sprinter Harry has ever met. Within a few moments, Hermione had already cleared half the distance between them. Harry turned to look and found himself staring at Hermione's chest.

Hermione screeched to a halt when she noticed Harry slowing down with his head turned and his eyes peeled down at an angle. "Chasing after him only made his dream come true!" Ginny shouted as everyone roared in laughter.

Hermione's face burned crimson before she saw Harry trip with a guilt look across his face. "HARRY!" Hermione cried out in anger as she stomped her way over and started pummeling him with her fists.

"OW! Ouch! Stop!" Harry screamed as he tried to block each punch and kick. However, Hermione would not let Harry get away with out some bruises. Her attacks were filled with relentless fury.

"They would make the perfect couple," Fleur noted cheerfully as she watched the fight with the other girls.

"I don't suppose they like each other, do you?" Cho asked.

"I think they do. Just don't realize it yet," Ginny replied casually. Fleur and Cho turned to look at the younger girl. "What? Harry and Hermione are close enough to be an older brother and sister." They all turned to see Hermione get splashed by the cold sea water by Harry.

"Get back here, Harry Potter!" Hermione commanded as Harry ran as far as he could.

"If they were couples, they would have amazing makeup sex," Fleur noted before Cho elbowed the young woman. "What? I think Ginny isn't all that innocent as she looks to be."

Ginny just beamed innocently towards the two older girls. They just laughed as they turned back to watch the continuation of Harry and Hermione's fight. She had tackled Harry into the shore and they splashed into the water laughing as they were having fun. Hermione was squirming around as Harry got her into a tickling lock, but the next wave knocked them off their feet throwing them down again. The fighting finally stopped as the two pulled themselves out of the water and onto the sand. Harry and Hermione flopped onto the sand on their backs as they let out some light laughter.

"That was fun," Harry said, panting a bit.

Hermione fired a fist at Harry's shoulder. "Yeah, it was."

"Bloody Merlin! You're one violent girl!" Harry cried out.

"You asked for it," Hermione shot back with a grin.

"No I didn't!" Harry fired back.

"Were you staring or not?" Hermione asked as she turned to her side to face Harry.

"Well… Yeah…" Harry swallowed nervously.

"Then you deserved it. We girls are fairly delicate," she responded with a giggle.

Harry looked past Hermione to see everyone watching. "Want to get everyone back?"

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked slyly.

"Girl, have I rubbed off on you that much?" Harry shot at Hermione as she just replied with a shy but mischievous smile.

"What do you think they're doing," Fleur asked as she noticed Harry and Hermione whispering to each other. Cho shrugged and the two older girls looked towards Ginny. It looked like the youngest redhead had an idea.

"This doesn't look good…" Ginny replied. Ginny knew Harry was a prankster, and the best one at that. No one has ever caught him when he pulled a prank. Not even the great Albus Dumbledore. However, if he was talking to Hermione, the brightest witch of Hogwarts, then this must be big. Ginny never had a change before a large wave burst from the shore and crashed onto the group of friends.

Harry and Hermione were also hit by the wave, but since they were already soaked in the cold sea water, it did not bother them as it did the others. When the wave passed, everyone was in their swimming shorts or bikinis shivering, as the water was cold even for a blazing summer day. Harry and Hermione were laughing at everyone before they ran out splashing water everywhere. Nothing like the cool sea water to cool down under the fiery sun.

When all seemed well, Harry noticed Nott and Blaise leading a group of Slytherin boys over. In the each hand of Blaise was a wooden practice sword. Harry and Hermione turned to face the Slytherins while their friends froze to watch. The Aurors stood their ground making no move. Harry looked towards Draco who just shrugged. Judging by Blaise's behavior, Harry assumed Blaise wanted to regain his lost honor when Hermione won the volleyball game by smashing the ball into his face. It was still red with lines that distinguished it from sunburn.

"I challenge you to a duel, Potter. This time you can't hide behind that filthy Mudblood!" Blaise spat at Harry as he tossed one wooden sword to the ground.

Hermione stepped forward to take the sword, but Harry picked it up and took Blaise's challenge. "Let me take care of this one, Hermione. I'll make him regret his words," Harry whispered to Hermione. "Come at me anytime you want, Blaise. I doubt you can land a single blow."

Blaise shot out his sword in blinding fury as Harry swiftly knocked the sword aside. The next swing formed an arc from the right, but Harry stepped back and yawned. The Slytherins were booing at Harry who had not yet made a move to attack. Blaise shot forward in a stab which Harry batted to the side. He followed quickly with three slashes before ending with another stab.

Harry dodged every attack with ease and decided he should end it before Blaise hurt himself. Harry fired a slash to Blaise's right arm and connected with Blaise's sword. He then pushed forward and used the pummel of his sword to smash Blaise's face in and followed with a kick to the stomach. Harry watched as Blaise got up from the ground with pain written all over his face. Harry slashed downward to finish it, but sword stabbed diagonally into the ground blocked the path.

"How about we play for a bit," Draco challenged as he had taken the practice sword from Blaise. Draco did not need Harry's response as he shot out with an attack faster than Blaise. It connected with Harry's sword and made a loud crack as Harry pushed up and countered with his own. Draco evaded and lashed out with a downward slash that smashed into Harry's next attack. Their swords locked for a moment before both boys kicked away.

The Slytherins watched quietly as their prince faced off with the legendary Boy-Who-Lived. This fight was serious and none of the Slytherins made a move to interfere. Since Draco had started the first series of attacks, Harry took this chance to return that favor. Harry shot forward with a feint causing Draco to fall into guard for a high slash. Instead, Harry fired a stab at Draco's stomach. Unable to defend, Draco jumped into the air, over Harry and slashed at Harry's head. Harry was in mid attack when the sword came at his left side so he spun around and used the momentum to knock Draco out of the air.

Draco crashed to the ground, but not before landing a blow on Harry's shoulder. Both their attacks were weakened and very little damage was done. Draco got back on his feet and quickly fired slashes that matched Harry's in both power and speed. The two boys pushed one another back and forth, never letting the other have the advantage. Everyone watched as Draco and Harry's eyes narrowed while smiles grew across their faces.

No one there knew the significance of their smiles. They mused themselves with the fact that one of the two boys knew he would win. They were enjoying themselves, but more importantly, Harry and Draco could fight with their full power and skills when faced against one another. Their minds raced as they planed out series of attacks like chess to fool one another into lowering their guards. But unlike chess, they only had a moment's time to think. The next moment, the attack was over and the next attack ensued.

Their fight ended unexpectedly when both practice swords shattered and Harry and Draco leaped back to avoid the wooden splinters. "What do you say, Draco, that next time we use real swords," Harry said as he looked at the hilt of the wooden sword. Cracks ran down from the broken blade to the pummel of the sword. All that held it together was the cloth tied around the handle.

"I'll be waiting," Draco promised as he walked away with the Slytherins following behind him.

Harry turned to see Hermione sticking out her tongue at the Slytherins as Harry did win against Blaise. Instead of regaining his honor, Blaise sunk even lower in the Slytherin hierarchy. Harry was about to walk back when he noticed something out of the ordinary. One of the Aurors was slumped up against his seat. Harry turned around noticing two more Aurors out of their post. Harry quickly turned back towards Hermione, began to walk and flickered his magic.

Hermione was still facing the Slytherins when she saw a flickering image surrounded by static electricity. "Harry!" Hermione screamed as a figure dressed in a tight black rubber suit emerged from within the static and charged at Harry. She moved to get into the way, but Harry reacted faster. He pushed Hermione onto the ground and spun around trying to get his magical shield up. But Harry was unable to expand the shield in time before a dagger shot out and split open his right forearm.

Harry gritted his teeth in pain and took a step back as the figure stabbed again with the dagger. This time, Harry pulled up his left hand and let the blade sink through his palm. Harry's face was splashed with his own blood as the dagger pushed until the hilt was against his palm. He closed his hand around the attacker's hand, swung his right arm about splashing blood across the goggles and wrested the dagger free from the attacker's hand. Instead of pulling the dagger out, Harry wasted no time in flipping his left hand about and thrusting the blade of the dagger into the throat of the attacker with the support of his right arm. He then slashed with the dagger opening the attacker's throat and sending the attacker to the ground gasping for air.

Harry wasted no time in pulling the dagger out and shouting out, "Moody! Put me into stasis! The poison in the dagger will kill me in two minutes!" Blood poured from his two arms as the beach was filled with screams. Hermione was next to Harry screaming for help, but Harry's senses had dulled. His body was numb all over and his strength was nearly gone. Harry's last words before falling into stasis were, "Hermione, Severus is the only one who can save me."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

* * *

"Move out of the way!" Moody commanded as he pushed through the crowd to find Harry Potter frozen in stasis. Hermione Granger was holding Harry close as warm blood smeared all over her body. She was crying her eyes out and rocking back and forth holding the boy close. "Lay him down, lass," Moody ordered with a husky voice. However, the girl would not let go. "Lay him down, lass. We need to get Harry to St. Mungo's immediately!" Moody ordered once more. 

"We need to get Harry to Professor Snape!" Hermione said through her sobs in a weak voice. Harry's body felt cold against her skin. It almost seemed like he was dead, but Harry was still alive. Just barely. He was in a state of magical stasis to prevent the poison from killing him. However, no one was listening to her. Hermione was suddenly pulled away by two Ministry Aurors, but she fought. She thrashed her arms violently and tried to get back to Harry's side, but Moody had already taken her best friend and Apparated away.

"Everything's going to be fine, Miss," one of the Aurors assured. Or tried to. Hermione did not believe for one second that everything will be fine without the aid of Severus Snape.

"We have the best healers at St. Mungo's and Harry will be cured in no time," the second Auror added. But Hermione doubted that healers could cure Harry. He was poisoned. Poison was not like a wound that can be mended. Poison ate away at the human body and unless an antidote was produced, the victim would die. No spell could extract poison from the body.

"You don't understand, do you?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her body was shivering as her muscles tightened in anger and her eyes burned with fury. "If Harry said only Professor Snape could save him, then only the professor can. He will die at St. Mungo's."

No one had heard Hermione's statement, nor did anyone care. They were all too concerned about how they would get to St. Mungo's or getting a few lines in with the press. Hermione looked down in despair and found the dagger used to wound Harry half covered in the sand. She quickly grabbed it, but had no where to hide it. To Hermione's misfortune, the two Aurors who had pulled Hermione away from Harry saw her snatch the dagger.

They cried out to Hermione commanding her to halt, but why should she listen when they did not do the same? Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Several red jets streamed passed her shoulders indicating that they would use any means necessary to retrieve the dagger in her hands. Hermione dashed passed her belongings, pulled her pack off the ground and disappeared into the crowd.

As she ran, Hermione lifted an invisible pendant around her neck and rubbed it twice with her thumb to change her appearance. This was how she hid the horrid scar on her back. It was the same necklace Harry used to give himself a random appearance, but Hermione charmed it to be permanently invisible and always hide the ugly scar on her back. With two rubs of her thumb, Hermione's appearance would change to a random image. One rub would change it back.

Hermione slowed down as the crowd became denser as everyone was pushed away from the apparation point outside of the beach. The Ministry did not want an overflow of visitors to St. Mungo's while they were treating Harry from his wound. But unknown to the Ministry, St. Mungo's could not treat Harry's condition. He would die unless a potion was made to counteract the poison in his body. Harry would not have left Hermione with that message to pass to Severus Snape unless Harry had an idea of what the poison was.

Tears were forming around Hermione's eyes again when she noticed how many Aurors guarded the area to contain everyone inside the beach. She was about to give up when she remembered something about herself. Hermione Jane Granger _is _the smartest and cleverest witch at Hogwarts of this century. There were few problems Hermione could not solve by herself. Even without a wand, Hermione could break through their line. A plan formulated within moments in her mind giving her the confidence she needed.

Courage flowed through Hermione's body as she dashed through the crowd. When she exited the front of the crowd, Hermione dipped low and scooped up a handful of sand. In one motion, Hermione splashed the sand into the eyes of the three closest Aurors sending them to the ground howling in pain. Stunners were shot her way, but Hermione used her pack to block those that she could not dodge. Just as she passed the Apparation point, Hermione said to herself, "It's do or die." She knew the theory behind Apparation, but had never done it before. This would be her most defining moment as she tested her will and her own potential. This maneuver would also prove that Hermione Jane Granger _is _the brightest and cleverest witch at Hogwarts.

Draco had only taken a few steps before he heard Hermione scream out Harry's name. He spun around as fast as he could only to see blood splash from Harry's right arm onto the beach. A figure in a black rubber suit stood in front of Harry and stabbed again. Draco watched helplessly as Harry took the blade to his hand, wrest it out of the figure's hands and plunged it back into the attacker's throat. Why was it that when Harry needed him the most, he could not be there?

The attacker fell to the ground and gasped for air at first. Then the attacker began to spasm violently. Draco could hear several bones cracking to the sheer force of the spasms and he noticed blood spilling out from the mouth, nose, eyes and ears. Finally, after a few more seconds, the attacker fell limp.

Draco wanted to dash over to help his friend, but Blaise and Nott were pulling him away. They did not want to be associated with the death of the legendary Harry Potter. Draco broke free from their grasp only to see Harry fall into stasis.

"Come on, Draco!" Blaise urged.

"If you stay here any longer, you will be stuck in this mess!" Nott shouted.

"Go if you want. I'm staying!" Draco responded through his teeth. "I have nothing to fear. I did nothing to Harry Potter, why should I run away in cowardice?"

"Do what you want. We're leaving," Nott replied after a short pause.

Draco did not watch as his fellow Slytherins ran away. He wanted to stay and see if Harry would make it. But by the looks of things, Harry seemed to be hanging on only by a thin thread. Hermione was clinging to the boy, covered in his blood. She was crying and cradling him as long as she could before two Aurors pulled her away.

Harry had said something about poison before Draco was rudely interrupted by his peers. Poisons were the specialty of Severus Snape, the man who Draco admired and was the head of the Slytherin House. However, they were taking Harry to St. Mungo's where there was not a single Potion Master as skilled as Severus. If they could not identify the poison, Harry would die in their care.

In mid-thought, Draco saw Hermione pull something off the ground and ran. Everyone's attention was diverted away which gave Draco the perfect chance to investigate the dead attacker on the ground. He ran over and pulled the rubber mask off the attacker to find a young man in his early or mid-twenties with a crew cut. This was not the look of a Death Eater, but of a military man. Draco noticed a chain around the severed neck and pulled it out to find a dog tag. Just to be sure this man was not a Death Eater in disguise, Draco pulled up the left sleeve and found no mark there.

A military man. Why would the British military be after Harry Potter? Surely the Prime Minister was well aware of the magical world and would not be foolish enough to engage in a secret warfare with witches and wizards. The man had a weapons belt with a single pistol, two extra magazines and a radio. However, what was most interesting was the device he had around his chest. Draco guessed that was what made the man invisible.

Muggle technology had become fearsome. Soon, the Muggle world may discover a way to work technology without it being destroyed by the slightest magical interference. When that happens, the Muggle world would wage open warfare against the secret world of magic. This was not something Draco was looking forward to see. Draco was about to leave the dead body there when he noticed a corner of an envelope protruding out of the man's back. He pulled it out of the man's belt, opened it and found a stack of pictures.

"Harry was not the target…" Draco whispered before he looked up and saw Hermione Apparate away. "Damn… I'm going to need her help." Draco dashed back through the crowd to avoid the eyes of the Aurors and made his way to his pack. He opened his bag and dug through it to find a small orb. Draco quickly pulled it out and counted down, "Three. Two. One." The world suddenly swirled around him as he was pulled through a portal. Draco held on as long as he could until the entrance of St. Mungo's was in sight. He quickly let go and fell out of the portal and landed on his feet outside of the Hospital.

"Let's see, we have Harry's poison to figure out, a list of people on somebody's hit-list, and the wrath of Hermione Granger roaming through the hospital. That's quite a list…" Draco grumbled. He also knew for a fact that there was a Death Eaters meeting happening at the moment so Severus would be preoccupied in fulfilling his double spy position. This would mean that the Potion Master would not be able to brew the antidote to the poison for a few hours. Draco went over to the Portkey, scooped it into his bag and made his way into the hospital. "Better find Hermione first…" Hopefully placing Harry in full stasis will keep him alive until the return of Severus.

* * *

Hermione charged through the crowd and into the front counter shouting, "Where's Harry Potter." She did not care to be discrete about it. The wizarding world probably already knew about the attack. 

"I'm sorry, miss," the attendant said. "No one is to be allowed near Mr. Potter. He is in good hands."

"Good hands? That's bullshit," Hermione spat in fury. "There isn't a single person here that can save Harry's life!"

"Young lady, I must ask you to calm down," the attendant tried.

"No! I will not calm down! Harry Potter's life is in danger and the only man that can save him is not here! The poison that is running through Harry's body is not a poison any of you are prepared to deal with!" Hermione fired back. Hermione was about to say another word when her back suddenly burned in immense pain. She fell to the ground screaming and writhing while everyone stood there in shock. A moment later, the pain passed. Somehow, Hermione knew that they had released Harry from stasis and the pain she felt was what Harry felt.

Time was running out and Hermione knew she would not be able to secure the help of the attendant. Hermione kicked up from the ground and dashed through the doors and into the stairwell. She knew wards protected each floor, but there was no stopping her. Hermione's brain searched for ideas, but a group of Aurors had already found her location. Without a wand, Hermione could not take them on or delay them.

Having no time to think of a way to bypass the wards without a wand, Hermione dashed out the other exit of the stairwell and back into the halls of the ground level where crowds of people swarmed. The Aurors followed Hermione out, but she noticed they could not see where she was. Hermione made her way down the hall when a sudden hand grasped her from behind and pulled her into a hidden hallway. She tried to wiggle free, but an arm wrapped around her body while another hand pulled over her mouth.

"Hush! Don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you." A familiar but unwelcome voice whispered into her ear. "I know you want to help Harry as much as I do, Hermione. I am here to help you. Now, will you promise not to scream when I let go?"

Hermione nodded and the grip around her body and mouth released. She turned to face the one and only Draco Malfoy, crowned prince of Slytherin. "How are you going to help?" Hermione spat. Although she knew about Harry and Draco's friendship, she had yet to come to terms with this particular Slytherin.

"I can use magic. You are thinking of storming into Harry's room and breaking him our, correct?" Draco replied. Hermione nodded slowly in response. Draco was a calculating boy and was not one to be underestimated. "I know you don't trust me. But I am pretty sure Harry will die if you don't help him. The poison on the blade in your pack is Muggle-made. Judging by how the attacker died, this poison attacks the nerve system. This is all I know for now, but I am sure Severus has notes on what kind of poison this is at Number 5 Privet Drive."

Hermione looked at Draco skeptically. This was not the same boy she knew from her time at Hogwarts. "I still don't trust you, Malfoy. But I need your help. Can you get past the wards on the third floor?"

Draco just smiled in response. He knew the perfect spell to get them past the wards. He had been working on it for a while, but never had a chance to test it. What better way to see if it works than doing some field testing, right?

* * *

Moody Apparated into the area in front of St. Mungo's entrance and quickly carried Harry into the magical hospital. "Somebody get a Healer!" Moody commanded as he burst through the front doors. A swarm of Healers were already waiting and Moody set Harry down on the stretcher before him. Moody was near the transport point between floors when a young girl burst into the reception desk. He paid no attention as little did Moody know that young girl was none other than Hermione Granger. 

"What happened to him?" one of the Healers asked.

"Poisoned," Moody answered quickly as they walked into a closed end of a hallway. On the ground were four blue crystals that the healers quickly activated. It was a magical elevator that teleported them between floors as carrying an injured witch or wizard up the stairs could cause unwanted external injuries.

"Potion or Plant?" the head healer asked when they appeared on the third floor.

"Uh… Not sure. He was stabbed with a poison coated blade." Moody replied.

"Do you have the blade with you?"

"No. But you should be able to find traces in his wounds."

"Yes, but it would be harder to identify." They reached the third floor and pushed Harry into one of the operation rooms. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as you can go." Moody did not put up a fight as he watched the Healers enter into the room and prepare for an examination.

"Stansfield, release the boy from stasis," the head Healer ordered.

"Releasing him from stasis," Stansfield responded.

Harry was lying perfectly still until the magical stasis was lifted. He screamed out in pain as his chest popped into the air. His head flew back as he twisted and turned while the Healers were trying to get Harry to remains still. He was coughing out blood as he tried his best to control his spasms in such a way that he did not destroy any of his bones. The pain was immense as Harry felt the insides of his body being crushed one second, then expanded the next.

"What's wrong?" the head Healer shouted.

"His muscles are expanding and contracting violently!" Stansfield cried out.

"And his organs are shutting down," a female Healer added.

"Stansfield, place him under partial stasis! Renee, heal his organs!" the head Healer barked. "What's going on?" he asked himself wondering what could have caused this reaction. He pushed open the door to face Moody and asked, "Was there anyone else stabbed with the dagger?"

"Yes, the attacker," Moody replied. "Will Harry be alright, Brian?"

The head Healer did not know how to respond. "I don't know. How did the attacker react after being stabbed?"

"He started to spasm for thirty seconds before blood dripped out of his mouth, nose, eyes and ears," Moody answered. "I place Harry into stasis before he showed any signs." Moody had left out Harry's comment of two minutes of life left as he dismissed it as just a childish exaggeration.

"Thank you, Alastor," Brian said as he returned back into the room. "Sally, get me four more healers into this room ASAP. Renee is having trouble healing Harry's organs. What's his current condition now, Stansfield?"

"Dying, sir," Stansfield replied. That was the only way to describe Harry's condition. Harry was placed back into stasis, but that only slowed the decay of Harry's organs. He was slowly shriveling up as well. "His organs continue to shut down. Muscles are contracting. Only his blood has stopped flowing."

"Dammit!" Brian cursed as he slammed his fist against the wall. There was only one way to keep Harry Potter from dying. "Place him back under full stasis," Brian ordered. Stansfield did not waste a second before casting the spell. No one wanted Harry Potter to die. He was the savior of the world.

"Sir, ground floor has reported that there is a young girl who has broken through the wards protecting this floor. It seems she is headed this way!" Sally called out.

But before anyone could respond, the door smashed open and Moody fell through crashing to the ground unconscious. "We are here for Harry Potter," a young girl spoke out. Next to her was a boy with sliver hair and eyes which everyone recognized as Draco Malfoy. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You decide." It did not take a genius to understand that the girl meant to step aside or fight. However, this was a hospital and the patient is Harry Potter.

"We don't have time for this!" Draco spat as he weaved his magic with great speed and skill. Brian, Stansfield, Renee and Sally never had a chance to respond before they were blown away by an invisible force. It was followed by four red jets that found their marks. "Hermione, get onto the bed and hold Harry down," Draco said as he shuffled through his bag again. He pulled out a Muggle cigarette lighter, dashed over to the bed and put a hand around the post. "Three. Two. One."

Once more, Draco was pulled into a portal. This time, Hermione and Harry were riding with him. They arrived in the lawn of Number 5 Privet Drive where they found two Aurors guarding the entrance. They drew their wands and fired of a stunner at Draco which he blocked with the shield charm.

"Why isn't Harry at St. Mungo's?" the first Auror questioned as he held his wand firmly.

"He will die there," Draco spat back with a cool tone of voice. However, he was too worried about Harry to make a cold, threatening glare. "Step aside. We need to get into that house."

"You need to take him back to St. Mungo's!" the second Auror commanded.

"No. He will die there. They are not fit to deal with Muggle-made poisons," Draco insisted. However, the two Aurors stood their ground. "Now step aside. We need to retrieve a notebook that may contain the antidote." The Aurors continued to stand their ground until twenty cracks sounded behind Draco and Hermione a second later. "Fine. Be that way. Aegis." A silver shield appeared before Draco much like Harry's golden shield. "Stupefy!" Draco shouted repeatedly as he engaged the twenty Aurors and the three cadets. His silver shield liquefied and swam around the air blocking all the spells sent his way.

"Surrender, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. You cannot win!" The commanding Auror ordered. But every spell the twenty two Aurors shot at Draco and Hermione were batted away with ease by a silver liquid that protected them.

Much like Harry's magical Aegis shield, Draco could use and manipulate an Aegis shield of his own. He discovered how to create the Aegis first and showed it to Harry at the end of their third year. It took Harry half a year before he understood the theory behind the Aegis and another few months before Harry could use it. By that time, Draco had already mastered Aegis and could manipulate the shield without wasting an ounce of energy to maintain it.

"That's where you're wrong. I can win. And with ease," Draco said as he lowered his wand. "Arbiter." Seven armored knights materialized around Draco, Hermione and Harry while the silver shield blocked the spells. Arbiter was the next wandless spell in the sequence of wandless magic Draco was studying. Wandless magic was lost long ago, but a list of spells still exist hidden deep in the Malfoy family library. Arbiter was the offensive counterpart to Aegis. Where Aegis is the shield, Arbiter was the sword.

"Stand aside or I will send you to St. Mungo's," Draco threatened. As much as he would have like the Aurors to listen, they did not. Instead, they continued to fire spells that bounced off his shield ineffectively. Time was running low as maintaining Arbiter took a lot of energy from Draco. He had only recently been able to cast it.

Draco ordered one of his magical knights to charge at the front porch to force their way into the house. Five knights were ordered to disrupt the Auror's formation while one was there to guard Harry and Hermione. The two Aurors guarding the front door fired spell after spell trying to destroy the knight, but Draco's silver shield defended it.

Just when the knight was about to swing its staff, a loud voice commanded, "Stop!" Draco quickly halted his knight and turned to where the voice originated. There he saw Albus Dumbledore with several members of the Order of the Phoenix standing to his side. "Stand down," Dumbledore commanded the Aurors. Reluctantly, they obeyed. "You may release your knights, Mr. Malfoy."

Obeying the orders of the Headmaster, Draco released his knights but kept his shield up. He was not about to trust the twenty-two Aurors who had assaulted him just earlier. But Draco felt extremely weak as he used majority of his magic to summon the seven knights. All that kept him standing was Draco's wish for Harry's arrival at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with the instructions on how to brew the antidote.

"Miss Granger, assist Mr. Malfoy in retrieving what he set out to get. Once you have retrieved it, I give you permission to Apparate." Hermione and Draco quickly ran into the house in search of the notebook while Dumbledore turned to face the Aurors. "It would do you well to listen to the children in the future. I will be taking Harry Potter into my care." Dumbledore walked over to the bed ignoring the Ministry's protest and orders, and with a crack, Dumbledore, the members of the Order and Harry were gone.

* * *

Hermione and Draco burst into the room of Severus Snape and Hermione rummaged through his desk trying to find the notebook. Draco slumped against the wall, tired and exhausted from nearly depleting his energy in summoning the knights. He could see Hermione's frantic face as her body was trembling in fear. 

"Harry will be fine," Draco assured while panting heavily. "The notebook is behind the painting of Hogwarts." Hermione turned to look at Draco skeptically before following his directions. Sure enough, behind the painting of Hogwarts that hung opposite of the window was a thin blank notebook.

Hermione quickly wove a spell to reveal any hidden text, but nothing revealed itself. "You sure this is the notebook?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yes." Draco responded before chugging a potion. Strength began to return to his body, but it was just enough to get him standing again. Wandless magic was out of the question. Just before Draco turned to face Hermione, he felt a burning sensation on his left forearm. "I don't have much time so listen carefully. To reveal the words, you need to place a blank piece of parchment over the page and with a graphite pencil, cover the parchment with graphite and then use the spell. You will not be able to identify the poison without the help of Professor Snape.

"But there is a potion on the fifteenth page that will temporarily reverse the damage done to Harry's body. You must brew this yourself as no one else should know about these potions. Remember, Hermione, the potion is only a temporary solution. Administering any more than what the notes state may proof fatal to Harry. Once the potion is administered, you will have to wait until Professor Snape arrives. Also, take this envelope and give it to Dumbledore. No one must know about this." Draco took out the small envelope of pictures he had taken from the dead attacker and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione frowned as she tried to take in all the information without protesting. Just as Draco turned to leave, Hermione called out, "Where're you going?"

Draco winced as he did not want to say anything just yet. "To get the man who can save Harry's life away from the man who wants to take Harry's life away." Draco spun on his heels to turn and face Hermione. "No one knows about this besides Harry, but we both trust you enough to let you know. I'm a Death Eater. Branded by none other than my own father." Draco pulled up his sleeve revealing the mark of a Death Eater. "Voldemort is calling me as he has heard about my stunt in pulling Harry out of St. Mungo's."

Hermione gasped and frantically tried to find something to defend herself with, but nothing was available. As urgent as his call was, Draco could not leave Hermione in her state of mind. "Hermione, I love Harry like a brother and I am not about to betray him. One day, Severus will be discovered as there are many spies planted in the Order. Some from the Ministry, others are Death Eaters. When that day comes, I am to replace Severus as a spy and get him into the safety of the Order. There are a handful of people Harry cannot lose, and Severus is one of them. You may not believe me, which pains me greatly as I have never given you a reason to trust me. That is something I will always regret. But right now, the life of Harry Potter is on the line. We can discuss this matter at a later time."

He noticed that Hermione had calmed down after his explanation which brought his own anxiety down. "For now, I will keep this a secret then," Hermione answered Draco's unasked question. She turned away and Apparated without another word.

"And you are one of them too," Draco whispered as he pushed his wand against the Dark Mark.

The next moment, Draco appeared in a stone chamber with Voldemort sitting on a throne before him. Along the two walls were Death Eaters lined up in an orderly fashion. Draco could recognize a few, like his father and Severus. He fell to one knee greeting the Dark Lord appropriately and waited for Voldemort to tell him to rise. However, that command never came. Instead, Voldemort asked, "Why have you saved the life of Harry Potter?"

This question was to be expected and Draco was well prepared. He knew Voldemort was looking into his mind for the truth, but Draco was a talented Occlumens taught by the best: Severus Snape. He fed Voldemort false emotions before answering, "If Potter was attacked by a witch or wizard and on the verge of dying, I would have done nothing but watch him die. However, this attack was done by a Muggle. I hardly believe that the death of Potter at the hands of those filthy Muggles is fitting or acceptable, my Lord."

"A Muggle, you say," Voldemort responded, fairly intrigued. "That is not what the Ministry is saying."

"Forgive me for my bluntness my Lord, but the Ministry is filled with worthless fools. This is the dagger used in the attack," Draco replied as he took out a duplicate of the dagger. One of the reason Draco was able to become a Death Eater at such a young age was because of his innate ability to recreate objects from an original with his magic. The dagger was exactly the same and coated with the same deadly poison that is killing Harry at the moment. "It is coated with a Muggle-made poison. From what I have seen, it attacks the nervous system, my Lord."

"Interesting…" Voldemort mused as he walked off of his seat. He came down the steps and picked up the dagger. "How fast does this poison kill?"

"In less than three minutes when a witch or wizard is infected. Thirty seconds for a Muggle, my Lord," Draco answered.

"Anderson. Diaz." Voldemort cried out the names of two Death Eaters who Draco knew had recently failed an important mission. The two men knelt to either side of Draco.

"Yes, Lord?" They asked in unison. The two never received a response as a black blade flashed quickly cutting them slightly on the cheeks. They flinched and cried out when they felt blood trickle down from their wounds.

Draco remained perfectly still. He did not flinch or blink his eye when Voldemort slashed out. If he had showed a moment of weakness, Draco knew he would have been as dead as the two by his side. They tried to run, but a minute passed and the two men fell to the ground, convulsing violently as bones snapped. Blood spilled from their mouth, nose, eyes and ears before they collapsed to the ground, dead. As sickening as it was, Draco remained perfectly calm and his expression cold. This was the life of a Death Eater and that was how Draco would end up if he was not careful.

Draco could tell Voldemort was pleased in finding such a poison, but not pleased enough with Draco to let him off. He knew he had to give Voldemort even more. "To get that close to Potter undetected, the attacker used a Muggle device that renders the wearer invisible, my Lord." From his bag, Draco took out a duplicate of the device he saw on the dead man. He had reconstructed it while at St. Mungo's and charmed it so magic would not affect it. He put it against his chest and pushed the center button. Everyone watched in amusement as Draco disappeared. A moment later, Draco was back and remained in the same pose as when he disappeared.

"And this remains unaffected by magic?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"The Muggle-made ones are affected, but the one I have here is charmed, my Lord," Draco answered as he placed the device before him presenting it to the Dark Lord.

"Can you make more?" Voldemort asked, very pleased with Draco at this point.

"Yes, my Lord. But I will need a day's rest before creating duplicates. My battle with the Aurors drained my magic," Draco replied.

"Is there anything more to report?"

"Yes, my Lord. The target of the Muggle was not Harry Potter, but his friends," Draco set a copy of the photos on the ground and spread them. "We may have another party contesting for power, my Lord." This information may break Voldemort's good mood, but if Draco did not report it now, Voldemort would be even more furious when he discovered it later.

However, this information did not ruin the mood of the Dark Lord. In fact, it had little effect on the Dark Lord's mood. "Yes, I have heard rumors about another party. We have never been able to secure actual evidence until now. Very well done, Draco. You may rise." Voldemort told Draco as he turned away. "Severus!" 

"Yes, Dark Lord?" Severus answered as he took a step forward.

"I presume Albus is searching for you at the moment. Return to his side and brew an antidote for this poison. Make sure Potter lives and keep an eye on him in the future. You are to confront this new party in my behalf to set up a meeting," Voldemort ordered as he walked up to his throne.

"Your wish is my command, my Lord," Severus replied as he walked off.

"You are dismissed," Voldemort said to his Death Eaters when Severus disappeared.

Draco caught a glare from his father and replied with a grin. Draco was making his way up the ladder of power faster than Lucius believed possible. However, Draco feared that he would be drawn in by the power. He sincerely hoped that day would never come. Draco had made Severus make an Unbreakable Vow to kill Draco if that day ever came. He would rather die than become his father.

"Draco," a voice called out from behind him. Draco turned to face his father. He wished that he was not the splitting image of the man he loathed, but there was nothing Draco could do. "We need to talk," Lucius ordered in a grave tone. Draco had wanted to escape this castle and his father, but apparently he did not act quickly enough. He wondered if this was a scolding or a beating. It was probably both. Lucius Malfoy did not look happy. Not in the least.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Just copies of the books.

**Author's Note: **I apologize for not updating sooner. I had thought I would have more free time when summer came, but unfortunately I did not. But enough excuses, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Harry remembered the world becoming dark and his body numb. There was one second of time just before Harry fell into stasis that he knew he was going to survive. But the next moment he was awake, Harry felt his body being ripped apart. He let out a painful roar as his head tossed back and back arced up. Harry was trying very hard to keep his bones from snapping, but the pain was far too great to concentrate. His body twisted itself, trying to warp itself into a disfigured form, but one of the voices around him placed Harry into partial stasis. His mind was still working, but Harry was well aware that his body was failing. 

_What's happening?_ He remembered thinking. Harry had given a message to Hermione get Severus as he was the only man who knew how to combat Muggle-made poisons. And Harry knew this poison was Muggle-made. Why? Because it attacked his lungs. In the first few seconds, Harry could feel his breathing become slower. Magical poisons either induced paralysis or killed within seconds. Only Muggles were stupid enough to create poisons that killed slowly in a torturously painful method.

Muggles attacked him, but why? Unfortunately, Harry never had a chance to sort through his thoughts before he fell into complete stasis. The instant the darkness took over, Harry's consciousness faded.

When Harry woke, he stood at the bridge where so many of his dreams took place before. Behind him lay the bodies of all those who perished while fighting by his side. He turned to see Hermione standing ten feet away. Her wand was raised and a shadow loomed over here. Harry knew this part of the dream well. Hermione fired her spell, but Harry did not move. He was trying his hardest not to raise his wand. If he did, Harry knew he would kill Hermione.

Harry watched as the spell inched forward as if in slow motion. Just before the spell reached Harry, a shield raised up before him blocking the spell. Then, a purple jet tore through the air from his side and slashed open Hermione's chest and stomach. Much like Harry's previous dream, he stood there helplessly as Hermione fell to the ground with a feint smile across her face. The shadow that hovered beside her faded as her face paled.

_Is there nothing I can do? _Harry asked himself as he tried to dash to Hermione's side. However, a cloaked figure stepped into his path. The figure had the hood of the cloak pulled over and wore a mask. This was the same figure that Harry saw in his previous dream, but the mask was different. Instead of having two faces, one smiling and one frowning, this mask only had one face. That of a person frowning.

"Give up, Harry Potter," the figure spoke. The voice sounded hollow and dead, but deep enough such that Harry knew it was a man beneath the mask. "Hermione will die no matter what you do. You cannot save her. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. She is—" The voice was cut short, but Harry sensed the man was still speaking as the mask shifted with every jaw movement. "Apparently Fate has deemed you unworthy of hearing the truth. Else you would not be standing there with a blank look across your face."

"The truth?" was all Harry could ask. As he looked around, time seemed to have frozen as everything was very still. People were standing still with their wands poised at their enemies. Birds were stuck in midair and not moving an inch. And a smile was still on Hermione's face as she was inches from collapsing to the ground. Blood was not flowing from her wounds either.

"You live in a world of lies, Harry Potter. Everyone has lied to you and is lying to you still. Even the whore Hermione. She has yet to tell you her secret. The secret she harbors that could affect your very destiny. Nor do you know what happened to her during the time she was not by your side, do you? All this time, only I have told you the truth. Only me. And you never paid heed. But I forgive you, Harry Potter. Now come with me, Harry, and I will open your eyes to the whole truth." The man reached out his right hand inviting Harry to join him.

However, Harry was not about to trust the man standing before him. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? That hurt, Harry. You know who I am. You have known for a long time." Although the words were used to express hurt feelings, the man did not sound hurt no surprised. In fact, there was not a single emotion Harry could sense from the man's voice. "This is who I am." The man pulled off his mask, but all Harry could see was a black void where the man's face should have been. This left Harry with an empty sinking feeling as he wondered why the man felt so familiar, yet so strange. He felt an attraction to the man, but at the same time feared the person standing before him.

But before Harry could regain his composure, the ground beneath him collapsed as explosions shook the bridge. Time was moving again as Harry noticed Hermione collapsed to the ground. He could see the pain on her face as blood poured out from her wound. As Harry found stable land, he noticed that he was standing between the masked man and Hermione. The choice was simple as Hermione was the obvious choice. But why was it that Harry felt so hesitant? Again, Harry felt the attraction to the masked man and was almost willing to take the man's offer and walk down that path. But there was also Hermione.

Instead of making a decision, Harry remained very still as he watched the world crumble around him. The masked man turned and walked away as Hermione fell with the broken stone and concrete into the river below them. Slowly, Harry realized he was falling as well. Anguish filled him as a shroud of darkness wrapped itself around Harry blocking away all the light.

As the darkness began to claim Harry, he wondered why he could not choose between the two. One was a path to power while the other was the path to those who he held dear. The choice was obvious, but why did it feel like he was choosing between his two best friends? Did Harry care so little about his friends that he would feel so attracted to power? Or was Hermione so far down his line of friends that he would be willing to give her up so easily to follow a stranger?

No. Hermione was at the very top of his list of friends. She stood there right next to Ron. Those two were the closest friends Harry has. Ones close enough that Harry could almost call family as he did Severus, Sirius and Remus. Then why the hesitation?

Harry never had time to sort out his thoughts before a familiar golden gate appeared in front of him in the darkness. Harry stood less than one one-thousandth of its size. The last time he stood before it, it had shut him out and the long bar lock clasped down holding it close. But this time the bar was not there. Harry remembered his parents walking through the gate and accepting their death in his previous dream. If Harry was here, then it meant that he was not going to survive in the world of the living. So he pushed opened the gates and walked through.

Harry had thought that the gates would close behind him, but it had not. Instead, it remained opened as a gentle but curious voice asked, "Why is it that you have come here, Harry Potter? You are still very much alive. You still have much to do. Why have you given up and chosen to walk through my gate?"

"If I am not dead, then why am I here?" Harry asked in response.

"Because you chose to be here. Those who are dead are compelled to walk through. In your last visit, you proved through your willpower that you are someone worthy of choosing the time of your death. Are you willing to accept death and leave the world in its current state?"

Harry remained very sill to think. His dream earlier still haunted his thoughts and drove fear into his heart. Accepting death seemed so easy at this moment, but Harry still had a reason for living. He wanted to see his friends and family again and spend as much time as he could with them.

"You can not think of a reason to accept death, can you?" the voice asked. "Turn around, Harry Potter, this is not your time. You do not belong here. You still have someone to save."

Harry could only stare into the darkness. He had no response. Perhaps this was why he was caught in this state. Life and death were just a choice away, but Harry could not choose. He wanted to die as it made things easier for himself; but this would be pushing his responsibility upon someone else. _Well, who cares? _Harry reasoned with himself. _Someone else stacked this upon my shoulders. I did not ask for this life!_

"Wake up, Harry Potter!" the voice shouted in fury. "Don't be a fool and let foolish dreams or nightmares corrode your will! Dreams are dreams because they do not come true. What you see will only become true if you will it. Do you want Hermione Jane Granger to die? Do you want to watch helplessly as she is murdered before your eyes? Or stand to the side watching her fall to her death and do nothing as she pleads for your help?"

Those words relit a dead flame inside of Harry. He could feel his heart pumping furiously sending blood throughout his body. It once felt cold standing in the darkness, but now his body burned making Harry feel more alive now than all the time he spent in this world.

"Thank you, Death," Harry spoke to the darkness. He turned around and walked towards the two golden doors he pushed open to enter the realm of the dead earlier. "Thank you for making me stand with my own two feet and walk once more. Thank you for not giving up on me when I have," Harry said as the doors closed behind him.

Harry's only response was the clamping sound of the doors locking behind him. If Death had a face, Harry felt that Death would be smiling at the moment. It was now that Harry understood that his destiny was one that was not limited to the human world. His destiny would affect the fate of every living thing, the world's entwined with Earth and the very workings that ruled how life was lived. For the first time, Harry felt the weight of his destiny and understood what it was. Harry was chosen to break Fate's hold upon life.

"So we meet again, Harry Potter," Janus greeted as he stepped out of the darkness. "I had not expected to see you here so soon."

Harry greeted the man with a friendly smile. This was the fate of all those who faced Fate and lost. The Hero's path was never to purge the world of evil, but to give life the Free Will Fate had taken away. A Savior's destiny was to purge the world of Evil, and the current chosen savior is still Albus Dumbledore. He fought and won against Grendelwald and still fights Voldemort in hopes of bring peace to the world. Voldemort's destiny was to purge the world of good, the destiny of a Destroyer. If one dies, then another is born to fill in the shoes of Good or Evil, thus always maintaining balance.

However, if there ever was a situation in which a Savior or Destroyer was born before the death of the current Savior or Destroyer, this person is given the path of a Hero and is pitted against Fate. All those who fail are banished as Villains and forever looked down upon.

"It's good to see you again, Janus. If I remember correctly, my last visit was cut short," Harry replied as he turned to face the blue haired man.

"Yes and no. Our time together last time was limited from the beginning. You can only be in this realm for so long in a dream state," Janus said in response. "But I suspect that our conversation this time will be cut short as well."

"Perhaps. I am technically dying in the world of the living. But I did not come here to talk about whether I will live or die. I came her to ask you about Fate."

Janus could not say that he did not expect this. He had to discover the truth about his destiny by asking one of his village elders. In a sense, Janus was very much like his village elder to Harry as he was probably the only one in Harry's life who could tell Harry about the true workings of Fate.

It was now that Janus saw how grim Harry's eyes were, how serious his expression was, how tense his body was and how still he stood. Fifteen years had Janus watched over Harry as he knew of Harry's destiny the moment he was born, and in those fifteen years Janus had never seen Harry look so serious before.

"There is nothing to know about Fate," Janus began. This was very much the same way Janus was told about Fate. "You can say that Fate does not exist." Janus chose to pause at this moment and wondered whether Harry would ask about his contradiction, but Harry had not. Janus smiled inwardly as Harry had unknowingly stepped past a barrier Janus could not cross until his death. When Janus was told of Fate, he could not accept the fact that if both existed and did not exist at the same time.

"A long time ago, Fate did not exist and it was up to humans to decide their fate. Humans once had control over their Fate and Destiny. It was never needed until humans needed an explanation for phenomena no one could understand or explain. For a long time, it was just one of the few explanations available, but one day, enough people believed it. They believed that something that never existed was real and began to spread it. Soon, the world was engulfed into this idea of Fate that they placed all their faith and belief upon it thus creating a reality from an ideal. By using a will of the masses, humans were able to create a universal Fate the world must follow.

"The more faith and belief humans placed in Fate, the more powerful it became. One day, it became so powerful that it spread its seeds into the hearts of all living things allowing itself to continue to powerful even after humans stop believing. This was achieved when Fate spread its seeds, as Fate made humans unconsciously place faith and belief in Fate. So even when humans stopped believing in Fate, a part of them still did.

"There was once a time when humans openly fought against Fate, but were crushed by the followers of Fate. They knew that without the faith and belief humans placed in Fate, Fate would lose its control. Humans always had the power to shape their destiny, but gave it up when the believed there was an outside force controlling their destiny. When Fate was created, humans gave up their right to control their destinies and handed it to Fate. However, if someone can one day make the world believe Fate does not exist, Fate will cease to exist."

This was everything Janus knew about Fate. Everything that was true. There were many beliefs of what Fate is, but they were nothing more than beliefs. Janus had seen past the beliefs and discovered Fate in its true form. Fate was nothing more than the collected belief that a certain event will occur at a specific time.

Now that Janus passed this knowledge to Harry, he wondered what Harry would do with the knowledge. Janus stared into Harry's emerald eyes wondering what went through Harry's mind to keep him near expressionless and still. Then it dawned on Janus. Harry wanted to know if there was a way to retain this knowledge when he wakes.

"I can't, can I?" Harry asked knowing full well Janus had an idea of what he was referring to. "The will of the world will not let me, will it?"

Janus could see the pain in Harry's eyes. There was frustration as well. In that moment, Janus was reminded of the time when he was young and standing before his village Elder. _We are very much the same, Harry Potter. _Janus said to himself. _Our lives. Our wills. Our determination. Our suffering. Our triumphs. Our defeats. Our destinies. However, you will succeed where I failed. Where I and all those before you failed._

"Harry. Fate is the collective will of the world. Majority of the world unknowingly believes that this Fate will pass. Thus, each individual belief is weak. Fate is nothing more than a belief that became strong enough to become a reality," Janus answered. He hoped that Harry would understand the hidden meaning inside that message.

Harry stood very still for a moment wondering why Janus was repeating himself so much. Fate was a strong belief. This was all that Janus was saying. It was a strong belief in an idea that Fate became real. Then if Harry believed that he could retain his memories enough, would it become reality? He looked up into the eyes of the man before him wondering the answer to the question. When Janus smiled and nodded, Harry could not help but smile as well.

_I was chosen to fight and to reshape the world. I have proven the strength of my will, now I just need to stand and keep moving forward. _Harry said to himself silently. "So we are still in control of our own destinies. We just need to overcome the iron grip Fate has upon us."

"That's the basic idea," Janus replied with a smile. _You will succeed, Harry. I do not only believe it, I know it. _"It's time for you to go, Harry. Your friends and family are calling."

"I know. But they will have to wait a bit longer. There is one more thing I must do," Harry said in response. "Until we meet again, Janus, this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, Harry, and take care," Janus said as he faded into the darkness.

Once more, Harry emerged from the darkness and was standing on the bridge where his dreams took him so many times before. He did not need to turn and look back to see the bodies that lay on the ground behind him. This was not the same dream. The bodies that lie fallen behind him were not of his friends, but that of his enemies. This was the will of Harry Potter, not that of Fate.

However, Hermione still stood before him with her wand drawn and poised at Harry's chest. A short gust of wind blew across pushing her hair off Hermione's face and Harry could see her tears rain down her cheeks as she whispered the incantations to a spell. Harry could see that Hermione's mouth was trembling with every syllable of the incantation and body was shivering as she was trying hard not to attack Harry; but a feint shadow wrapped itself tightly around Hermione's body controlling her every movement.

Harry raised his wand and took aim. This time, Harry was sure of what to do. Instead of a green jet streaming from the tip of his wand, a red flare shot out. It slammed into the shadow forcing it to unbind itself from Hermione; but just before it disappeared, Harry saw a familiar mask materialize over the head of the shadow. It was the mask of a Death Eater.

Once the shadow was gone, Harry dashed to Hermione's side and knelt down beside her. She had curled up into a ball at the end of the battle and was crying softly as she lay on her side. "Hermione, it's alright. It's gone now," Harry spoke gently trying to comfort her as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"No," Hermione spat back through her sobs, "it's not alright. It won't be alright ever again! I betrayed you, Harry! I betrayed your stern faith, your undying trust, and you unending love for me." The last few words came out as no more than a whisper, but Harry could hear it. Somehow, he was not shocked by this revelation of his feelings towards Hermione, but she was not done.

"And do you know what makes all this worse? I wanted this, Harry. I willingly betrayed you because I wanted to hurt you so much that you would kill me. I wanted to destroy you, Harry. This was my desire and I did this according to my free will. How can anything be alright knowing this?"

"Hush, Hermione, your ranting again," Harry said softly to Hermione with a gentle smile. "Stop beating yourself over what you did. I know you, Hermione. I know you well enough that all you have just said was just a lie to make me hurt you in return. But I don't want to hurt you. Not now, not ever. Why? Because hurting you would just hurt me even more. Do you want to see me in even more pain? As for why it would hurt me?" Harry pulled Hermione close and whispered into her ear, "That is because I—"

Harry never finished before he found himself standing a few feet away watching himself hold Hermione. It was a frozen moment in time and Harry wondered if this was all done on purpose. However, Harry was waiting for time to freeze as it was the sign that the person he wanted to talk to has arrived. "You can come out now," Harry called out as he sheathed his wand.

"Why do you seek for me, Harry Potter? Would it not have been better to leave things the way it is and wake up from this dream?" The voice was exactly the same as the one Harry wanted to speak to, but unlike the other, this voice was filled with life.

Harry turned to face a similar cloaked figure. They had the same height, same colored cloak and the same look. But instead of a frowning mask, the figure wore a mask with a smile. "I sought you in hopes that you will answer my question."

"Oh? And what would that question be?"

"Are you two men sharing the same appearance and voice?"

The man chuckled before replying, "No. We were the two faces of one man. Much like a coin with two sides. We come from the same origin, but now we are two separate people; one representing one side of the man. And like a coin having opposing side, one heads, one tails, we oppose one another as well."

"Two faces of the same person?" Harry spoke rhetorically. There were few people Harry met that had two distinct yet opposing sides.

"Don't bother asking who I am, Harry. Or who we are or were. Do not seek or trust us either. Our paths are different, but will cross from time to time. But there is one thing I can say and will warn you of: following either one of us will lead to you demise."

"Then are you a friend or foe?"

"Neither. We have conflicting goals, Harry. One day we may be your enemy, the next we may be your friend. I suggest you stop seeking us. However, one of us will continue to seek you out. You have your own destiny to face and at the end, you will be faced with a choice. Do not hesitate, Harry. Never hesitate. If you do, you will lose everyone you hold dear." The masked man suddenly turned away towards an oncoming darkness and began to walk towards it. "Farewell, Harry Potter. Good luck and Godspeed."

"Wait!" Harry cried out, but the darkness swept through and enveloped him quickly. Although the conversation ended abruptly, Harry was content as he relaxed. He was back in the darkness where he started. This was the limbo Harry was trapped in, but Harry would survive and return to his world. There were still many people Harry needed to protect and many enemies to face. And giving up was not an option.


	18. Loneliness

Chapter 17: Loneliness

* * *

Hermione stood before a table and cauldron trembling terribly. She had yet to start brewing the potion which Draco had suggested. Tens of times had she read the instructions, but fear's vice grip held her so tightly that she could not move. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Hermione cried, terrified that because she cannot brew the potion, Harry's life will end. Even more horrifying was the thought that by brewing the potion, she would end Harry's life. As Hermione looked at the empty cauldron, fear slammed into her body ripping away all the strength she still had. She crumpled to the ground, unable to do anything but curl up into a ball and cry as she tried desperately to stop her trembling. But it was no use. Hermione was terrified. Terrified to the point in which she feared to overcome it.

Why? Was all Hermione could ask herself. Why is it that Harry is always there for her when it counts? Why is it that Harry can overcome any challenge to protect her when she needs it? And after all this, why is it that she, Hermione Jane Granger, brightest witch of the century, could not do the same for Harry? Why was she so useless in the most important of times? Why can she do nothing by freeze in fear and cry? Why couldn't she be more like Harry and confront her fears no matter how great? Why couldn't she have the courage to overcome her fears to save the life of her friend?

Never before had Hermione felt as alone as she did now. She had felt isolated when she returned to her parents, but it did not feel anywhere near as painful as it did now. Hermione's parents had just locked her in her room, taking away the possibility of socializing, but Hermione broke away with ease. But now, as she clung tightly to herself, Hermione felt as if the world around her was forcefully ripped away from her to keep her boxed in. Isolated so she could not break out. It was her prison. A prison that made sure Hermione would have no comfort during her stay. Joy, warmth, and comfort were stripped away from her soul as if someone had sent a Dementor upon her to feed off all that kept her alive. The loneliness tore into the core of Hermione's existence, draining her life away. There was no way of explaining the pain Hermione felt except that it hurt. It was hurting her so much that Hermione wished she could be numb from the pain, but she wasn't allowed such luxury. No. She was in a prison for the crime she committed. The betrayal of a friend. Hermione would receive no comfort as the guilt and loneliness ate away at her life. If only she had the strength and courage to stand up, but Hermione couldn't. She was too weak of a person. Too weak. Too foolish. Too dependent upon Harry.

Hermione could not help but realize how weak she was without Harry by her side. Hermione was not Harry's pillar of support, but Harry was hers. He was the one who helped her stand tall. Harry was the one who made it possible for Hermione to live in this world. She was not his light in his darkness, he was the light in hers. Never was there a time when Hermione felt as alone as she felt now. Harry was dying and his survival rested in her hands. Harry trusted Hermione with his life, but Hermione feared that she would be the one who will take it away. She might be the one who ends it. If she brew the potion, she would make a minor mistake and that would kill him. Hermione could not bear that thought. She could not live without Harry. Hermione loved Harry too much. Loved him more than she loved her own parents. Yes. Love. It may be just a lustful attraction. Or caused by the loneliness Hermione was suffering from. Or it might just be that Harry was dying. Hell, it might be all of these combined, but at this moment, none of that mattered. Hermione loved Harry as if he was the only thing in this world. She loved Harry as he was the only man who made life worth living.

"Please don't die, Harry..." Hermione whispered through her sobs as she pulled her arms tighter around her knees bringing them close to her body. "I love you too much for you to die."

* * *

Severus stormed through then entrance of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and not caring who he ran into. Nothing was more important to him than Harry. If Draco had not shown up when he did, Severus was sure he would have blasted his way through the Death Eaters and Voldemort just to be with his son. Yes. Harry was a son to him. A son he would sacrifice everything for.

"Albus!" Severus shouted out, calling everyone's attention. "Where's Harry?"

"In Sirius' bedroom," Dumbledore answered quickly as he made his way through the crowd to Severus' side. "Hermione is already working on-"

"Draco has informed me," Severus spoke quickly, cutting off the Headmaster. He did not have time to listen to the details. There was plenty of time to do that after the antidote was brewed and administered. Severus needed to get into the potions room and begin brewing an antidote before it was too late. As an experienced Potions Master, Severus knew there existed poisons in which antidotes did not exist, but if Harry was poisoned, there had to be an antidote. If one did not exist, Severus was sure to create one himself just to save Harry's life. "Do you have a sample of the poison?"

"Hermione took the blade which had the poison into the room with her," Dumbledore answered as he led Severus to the steps of the potion room. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "Keep everyone from entering this room. If they do, don't expect me to let them come out alive."

Dumbledore nodded as Severus walked through the door and gently closed it behind him. No one was able to see into the room which was exactly what Severus wanted. And knowing the Potion Master, Dumbledore knew the words of Severus Snape was not to be trifled with. Especially when it came to Harry.

Albus slowly turned towards the crowd behind him and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Order, I kindly urge you to return to your seats and let Severus work undisturbed."

"Are you serious, Dumbledore?" Adam Winslet, a new member of the Order, asked over the crowd. "Snape is a Death Eater! He'll just brew up a poison that will kill Harry Potter!"

A roar of protests ensued which made Dumbledore glad he made sure the room was completely protected by magical charms. The wrath of Severus as a true Death Eater was fearful enough, but facing the wrath of Severus when Harry's life was on the line, that could only be described as committing suicide. Dumbledore doubted that he could restrain Severus should the latter happen.

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore was able to silence the crowd. "As I have said on many occasions, I trust Severus with my life. And if Severus cannot brew an antidote to save Harry, then there exist no other Potion Master in this world or this time who can."

Unable to protest without a voice, the crowd comprised of the members of the Order retreated to the living room. There was nothing they could do aside from waiting. Dumbledore knew how nervous and scared they all were. He felt the same way, but Dumbledore had full faith in Severus. After all, Severus was not like Dumbledore when it came to family. To Severus, family came before everything else. There was never a moment Severus would think that his family was a bother. Was cumbersome. Severus would never abandon his family as Dumbledore had once did. Severus would never succumb to the calling of power when his family is in danger. And in this aspect, Severus was a greater man than Dumbledore. And it was because of this aspect Dumbledore entrusted Severus with his own life and the life of Harry.

* * *

As Severus walked into the potion's room, he found Hermione curled up in a ball and crying on the floor. His heart sunk as he knew how difficult it was for her. He had watched her grow up with Harry and knew how much Harry meant to Hermione. Harry always went out of his way to protect her. Hermione was not as weak as Harry made her out to be, but she was his first friend who did not befriend him because he was The Boy Who Lived and he wanted to protect her as much as he possibly could. For Hermione, Harry was her first friend who did not see her as simply the 'Brightest Witch of the Century', but a girl he could enjoy spending time with and having fun. To Harry and Hermione, they were the most irreplaceable people in their lives.

Severus could still remember how Harry picked Hermione up from the ground when she had her heart torn apart by Ron. It was in that moment that Severus began to see a deeper development of thier relationship. One that made the two interdependent on one another. At the same time, their growing love for one another pained Severus as he knew of their destiny. He knew that one day Hermione's life would become a sacrifice unless Harry can break Fate's hold on their lives. It would break Severus if he had to watch Harry collapse when Hermione was taken from his life. And in his gut, Severus knew that it would happen soon.

What pained Severus more was watching Hermione suffer because he was a double agent for Dumbledore. If only he could break free from his service to Voldemort, Severus could watch over Hermione and Harry and make sure neither would have to go through the pains he went through when James and Lily were murdered by the man he once was fully committed to serving. Had Voldemort not called him, Severus would have taken Harry in and immediately brewed the antidote, but instead, he had to wait at Voldemort's side as his son was dying.

Slowly, Severus knelt down to Hermione's side and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Hermione," he spoke gently. "Please forgive me for placing such a heavy burden upon your shoulders."

Severus wished those words were enough for the young lady, but it was not. Hermione just cried even harder, blaming herself for her weakness and incompetence and screaming that she had killed Harry. No, Harry was not dead. Not when Hermione was still alive. Not when Hermione was suffering. No, Harry was very much alive. Severus did not raise a son who would be so selfish to ask for death when there are still people who loved him waiting in the world of the living.

"Hermione," Severus spoke with a firm voice. "Pull yourself together. You are by far the most talented witch I have ever had the pleasure of teaching Potionmaking to. I dare say your talent rivals that of Harry's mother, Lily Evans. Sirius, Remus and I all have faith in your abilities, Hermione. Most of all, Hermione, Harry has absolute faith in you. Harry would trust you with his life and would not have a shred of doubt in his mind telling him that you cannot save him because he knows you can. You are not weak. Just scare as we all are. But you don't need to be anymore. We will save Harry together."

Hermione looked up into the black eyes of Severus Snape. The man before her was no longer the constantly angry Potion Master of Hogwarts. He did not have a scowl across his face. His voice was not snide and cruel. His eyes did not send shivers down her spine. Instead, worry was written all over his face. He, too, was on the verge of tears. Of all the years Hermione had seen her professor, never once had she ever seen his solid mask fade or crack. The gentleness of her professor's voice was what brought her back. It was so very like Harry's voice. Of course. It belonged to the man who raised Harry.

Through her sobs, Hermione nodded and stood up with the help of Severus. Once more, Hermione summoned her courage and looked at the instructions for the potion she was to brew. But as she read through the instructions, Hermione felt the fear returning. "For Harry," Hermione reminded herself as she tried to push the fear away. "This is what Harry would do for me." With those words, Hermione discovered that she was able to gain a bit of courage. That bit of courage was all she needed to overcome her fear and Hermione immediately began working on her potion.

Hermione sailed across the room as she gathered the ingredients and placed them next to her cauldron. She had no idea how natural she was working or how well the words, "Harry has faith in you," boosted her confidence. Hermione just worked as fast as she could and as normal as any other potion she made. The pressure was suddenly gone and Hermione was completely immersed into making the potion for Harry. This was her chance to finally take care of her best- no. This was Hermione's chance to take care of the boy she loved for once. Every time Hermione had gotten sick, Harry was always there providing her comfort and a potion to make her feel better. It was now that Hermione realized Harry had brewed each of the potions himself. Even the one he gave her before the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

With those thoughts in her mind, Hermione poured every ounce of her feelings into making the potion. The fear of failing disappeared entirely, replaced by confidence that this potion would save Harry's life even if it wasn't the antidote to the poison flowing through his system. There wasn't a shred of doubt in Hermione's mind as she stirred the cauldron clockwise thrice, counter-clockwise twice and added the next set of ingredients.

Severus could not help but smile as he saw how diligent Hermione worked and how confident she was now that she knew how much faith Harry had in her. Watching Hermione work made Severus calm as well. His quivering hands were now as stable as it was every time he had to make this antidote. The greatest fear of his when it came to making this antidote was him unable to keep a steady hand. Severus knew that there were only two outcomes for this potion. If he succeeds, it would be an antidote able to cure the strongest Muggle poisons in existence. If he failed, the potion would turn into the deadliest poison in the world. The worst aspect of this potion was that it could not be stored for emergencies. Because of the strength of the antidote, leaving it in a vial longer than a day would melt away the glass. Also, making the potion took hours to finish which was why Severus needed someone to make the potion Hermione was brewing. And who else to choose other than the brightest witch of the century? Severus smiled again as Hermione finished the potion with ease and poured it into a small vial. She beamed at Severus with pride before walking out of the room, careful with the potion. Yes, Severus had chosen the right person to entrust the most important part of reviving Harry. And when this bloody war is over, Severus would not hesitate to hand Harry's life into Hermione's hands.

* * *

Hermione crept through the hall of Number 12 Grimmauld Place to avoid the impatient and growing crowd in the living room. As she reached the room Harry was placed in, Hermione could see Sirius and Remus pacing worriedly before the door. When the two men caught sight of her, Hermione could see them relax before opening the door allowing her to give the potion to Harry. The two gave her warm smiles as she passed by, but Hermione knew that the two were growing impatient. It was then Hermione felt her confidence fade. The fear was returning as she stepped into the room and saw Harry lying on Sirius' bed as if it was his deathbed. Harry lay perfectly still and wasn't breathing as the magical stasis had placed him in a frozen state of time.

Once the door closed behind her, all Hermione heard was her footsteps and the pounding of her heart. The closer she came to Harry, the louder and faster her heart beat. Her will was beginning to falter as Hermione reached the Harry's side. All the fears she had before were returning and echoing in her mind.

"Harry believes in me." Hermione spoke and felt some of her courage returning. She wondered if it was enough, but cared not to dwell on it as her courage would not last against her fears and her doubts. Gently, Hermione sat down next to Harry and pulled his head to rest on her lap. Since Harry was in stasis, he could not swallow, so Hermione needed to tilt his head to make it go down his throat. But that was not the only reason.

Hermione wanted to be close to Harry. As close as she possibly could be. Hermione wanted to be the one who protected Harry for once. Harry, who saved her life. Had he not intervened on the beach, it would Hermione lying in the bed and Harry sitting next to her with worry. It would be Harry brewing the potion Hermione had in her hand. And it would be Harry Hermione would first see when she woke up. Just like how Harry would first see her when he woke up.

Hermione placed the vial on Harry's lips and tipped it slowly so the potion would go down his throat. She watched patiently as the liquid slowly drain from the vial. When it was all gone, Hermione set the vial down on a nearby table before pulling Harry even closer to her body. She could not feel any warmth from his body, or any life as Harry was frozen in stasis. But just having Harry there with her, Hermione felt as if everything will be fine. Everything was always fine when Harry was beside her. It would be like every time Harry took her on Buckbeak to clear Sirius' name. Or when Harry held her as he summoned his Patronus. And just like the time Hermione had stolen a bottle of Firewhiskey after the Yule Ball to drown away her sorrows from Ron standing her up.

* * *

As Hermione put away her dress for the Yule Ball, she could not help but look over to where her original dress lay. It was torn into thousands of pieces and tossed into every corner of her room. It was originally a dress Hermione always dreamed of wearing to an event like the Yule Ball with someone she really liked. The dress was of the purest white and made of the finest silk. Golden thread was used to embroider two doves flying diagonally towards her right shoulder. The skirt of the dress was loose and wavy with a golden reflection. A pair of long white gloves with golden glitter was matched with the dress. On the back of the palms, it had a golden crescent moon woven in. Paired up with the dress was a golden tiara with several gems shining brilliantly in their sockets. It took a week of sending letters back and forth to her parents before Hermione was able to convince her parents to buy her the dress. It was one of the most expensive dresses in the world, save for the dress Harry bought for her in place of the dress she tore up. Hermione had seen that dress when she was a young girl and remembering how she dreamed of wearing the dress because it would make her feel like a princess.

And Hermione did like Ron, despite his open hostility towards her. She thought he actually cared, but was too childish to admit it. It had started out as a crush when Ron proposed to teach Hermione how to ride a broom. This was during their third year before Hermione started riding Buckbeak with Harry. At the time Ron was actually nice to Hermione. He helped Hermione each morning on mounting the broom, then taking her around the Quidditch field slowly. Ron was gentle then as he taught her how to make turns and even caught her when she fell. After a month, Hermione actually thought Ron like her. When Hermione began flying with Harry on Buckbeak's back, Ron turned hostile once more and Hermione thought Ron was just jealous.

Oh how wrong Hermione was about Ron. When Hermione approached Ron this morning to ask about the Yule Ball, she watched as Lavender, Pavarti, Vicky and Demelza all laughed in ridicule. They quickly began to poke fun at Hermione telling her what she had heard from them for all these years. On the verge of tears, Hermione pleaded to Ron to tell them how it was not true, but Ron just laughed at her and told Hermione to get lost as he never intended to go with her in the first place. Ron openly admitted that he hated her and purposely asked her to the Yule Ball to break her heart as he had heard rumors that she had a crush on him. As tears flowed from Hermione's eyes, Ron explained how he wasn't jealous the time Harry took over his role. Instead, Ron told her that he only taught Hermione how to fly because of a bet with Ginny. He lost when Harry stepped into the picture with Buckbeak as Harry was far more successful. Ron wasn't jealous at all. He was more upset that he had to teach her and lost the bet. Ron even admitted to having the idea of knocking Hermione off the broom once she was able to fly.

Crushed and speechless, Hermione dashed off and away from Ron as fast as she could. She could not believe how heartless the best friend of Harry's was. Through her sobs, Hermione could hear the laughing of Ron and the girls in mockery of Hermione's gullibility. At that point in time, Hermione just wanted to die. She was tired of life. She was tired of pain. She was tired of sorrow. She was tired of it all. As she reached her room, Hermione tore down her dress from the wall and ripped it to pieces. With Diffindo, Hermione slashed up her gloves and as for the tiara, she snapped it in two and tossed it at the window. She intended for it to go out, but missed completely. As it hit the ground, Hermione did not care enough to try again. All the planning. All the effort. All the excitement. All the joy. Everything was all for nothing. It was nothing but a prank to begin with and Hermione fell for it.

Tossing her torn dress aside, Hermione collapsed onto her bed and cried until no tears would come. At least she wanted to, but somehow Harry broke through the enchantments leading to the girl's dormitory and into Hermione's room. At first, Harry was just shocked to see Hermione in her state. He did nothing but walk over and gently sat down next to her while soothingly rubbed her back. Hermione never felt so much comfort before, but it was there. Harry then whispered that everything would be alright and that Victor was still waiting for her. Hermione had not believed it at first, but Harry proved his words true by inviting the Drumstrang Champion into the Gryffindor Common Room for the sole purpose of asking Hermione to the Yule Ball once more.

That event lifted Hermione's spirit, as well as finding a second dress, but now that the Yule Ball was over, Hermione felt alone once more. She had been betrayed by the boy she liked as well as the girls she thought were her friends. But no, Hermione didn't have friends. She was just a bossy know-it-all no one like and only wanted around to do their assignments. Harry probably was fed up with her as well. All Hermione did was cause Harry trouble time after time again. Each and every time, Harry had to come and save her from whatever mess Hermione created. She was pathetic. Hermione felt sickened by her existence as there was better things Harry could do with his time than spend it chasing after Hermione and fixing her broken life. It was a joke. Meaningless. Worthless. A waste of time.

Angry that she was just a parasite that attached herself onto Harry, Hermione stood up and walked into the kitchen where she had heard the twins talk about once before. As expected, it was filled with House Elves doing what humans would call slave labor if it was practiced upon other humans, but at this moment, Hermione was too angry at herself to care. She had also dragged Harry along into fighting for the rights of House Elves and any other race that was thought of inferior. It wasn't Harry's problem, yet Hermione made it his as if Harry should make it his problem. As if Harry was hers to use. Use. Yes, use. Hermione was a parasite upon Harry and all she did was use him for who he was.

Not wanting to be conscious of her thoughts any longer or remember them, Hermione called over an elf and ordered it to bring her a bottle of Firewhiskey. Hermione was sure it wouldn't work, but Fred and George had gloated about it hundreds of times before, so she thought she would give it a try. If it didn't work, Hermione knew enough spells to go steal a bottle herself. However, the house elf did as he was told and returned with a full bottle of Firewhiskey which Hermione took without a word of appreciation. She then returned to her room where Hermione grabbed her torn dress, gloves and broken tiara before storming out of Hogwarts to the nearby lake. When Hermione got to the edge of the lake, she tossed the dress, tiara and gloves on the ground before ripping open the bottle of Firewhiskey and began chugging it straight from the bottle. Alcohol was something Hermione never touched before and she felt the instantaneous burn of Firewhiskey as it went down her throat, but she did not care. Nor did Hermione count how many gulps of Firewhiskey she had before she stopped to take a breath. Hermione then drew her wand and lit her dress on fire, burning everything she once held precious. She let out a scream at the top of her lungs as Hermione hoped she could erase the events of this morning from her mind. Again she brought the bottle to her lips and downed more Firewhiskey.

That last bit of Firewhiskey made Hermione collapse to the ground. Her vision was blurry and her body burned. This told her that she had not had enough to drink. Once more, Hermione brought the bottle up and this time, she drained the bottle of whatever remaining Firewhiskey was left. Tears were still falling as the fire burning away her dress began to die out. Hermione only wished this night could be over, but it would not end without another confrontation with Ron. Horribly drunk and still feeling like the world was against her, Hermione collapsed against a tree only to hear the voice of Ron and several other boys she did not recognize. She looked over at the fire, but it was gone. Darkness fell over her vision, blinding the already blind Hermione, so she followed the voice. Stumbling along the woods barefoot, Hermione crashed into tree after tree cutting up her arms. Sharp stones peirced her feet, but the alcohol had numbed her from physical pain, but not emotional. Holding on tightly to her empty bottle, Hermione found her way right behind Ron. She let her anger take control of her body and Hermione swung the empty bottle with all her might. It crashed open upon Ron's head knocking the redhead over.

Hermione was about to scream something at Ron when a hand cupped over her mouth and a second wrapped around her body and pulled her away. A voice spoke out ordering the boys to take Ron to Madam Pomfrey to treat his head and the boys followed immediately. It was Harry's voice. Harry had come for Hermione once more. Harry had cleaned Hermione's mess again.

Hermione quickly tore away his hand to uncover her mouth and shouted, "Let go of me, Harry!"

Surprisingly, Harry followed her command and gently let her go, but Hermione was too drunk to stand and her knees gave way. Two arms quickly folded around her, catching Hermione before she fell. However, it was not enough. Hermione's instability caused Harry to crash down with her, but he still held her tight as he broke her fall.

"Why are you here?" Hermione shouted almost incomprehensibly as she swung her fists at Harry. Some pounded against his chest, others landed in his face, but he gave no indication it hurt or that it landed. "Stop interfering with MY life, Harry. Go live your own perfect life. You don't need me in it. I'm just a bother. A parasite. I do nothing but cause you trouble. I do nothing but cause you pain. I'm worthless, Harry. Let me be. Don't come near me because I'll just drag you down. One day you'll regret being my friend. One day I'll hurt you to the point you wish I didn't exist. So leave me alone, Harry. Let me die before I make you regret it!"

"Hush, Hermione," she heard Harry whisper in a soothing voice. He was holding her as tightly as he could, not wanting to let go in fear that if he did, Hermione would disappear from his life forever. It pained Harry to see Hermione in this state. He had not known how Hermione was able to get a hold of a full bottle of Firewhiskey, but Harry wished he could have prevented it. Harry wished he could have saved Hermione from all the pain she was feeling. The pain was so great Harry could feel it. What stung more was the words she was saying. Harry knew she did not fully comprehend what she was saying, nor did she mean it all, but at the given moment, it felt so real and true.

Against his chest, Harry could feel Hermione sobbing while trembling because of the cold night. He wrapped his cloak around her in hopes of keeping her warm, but Hermione fought against him every moment he held her. She wanted to escape from his comfort because he had provided her with a safe haven to retreat to too many times. Harry knew this, but he did not care. Hermione was one of two best friends. What kind of savior would Harry be if he turned his back on his closest friends? It was unfair to Ron that Harry chose to comfort his rival, but after the stunt Ron pulled this morning, Harry was not in a forgiving mood. Not when Hermione was crying her heart out in his arms.

"Hush, Hermione," Harry whispered again. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

"How?" Hermione choked out. "I'm a mess, Harry. I'm fucked up. I will screw up your life as well. I only drag you down. I do nothing for you. It's like Lavender said, I'm just a whore who brings shame to even the insult of Mudblood."

Pain shot through Harry's body as he shut his eyes hard, forcing his tears back. He could not stand to see Hermione like this any longer. He could not stand to just hold Hermione while she suffers alone. Harry wished as hard as he could to take as much of Hermione's pain away as he could while pulling Hermione closer and cradling her in his arms. If he could, Harry wished he could suffer in place of Hermione so she could be her cheery self once more. However, that realily would never come true. So Harry just held Hermione, whispering to her over and over that everything would be fine. It did not matter if Hermione believed it or not because Harry was sure to make her life right. It did not matter what it took or what he needed to sacrifice, Harry could not abandon his best friend when she needed him the most.

"Harry?" Hermione spoke in a calm voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Hermione," Harry answered as he rocked back and forth to comfort Hermione. Her body was calming down finally and she was not burning any longer. "You don't need to apologize for anything. You haven't done anything wrong, Hermione."

"It's okay if you want to leave," Hermione murmured, but she wanted Harry to stay. She wanted to be in his arms as they were the only safe haven in the world. There was no place Hermione felt more comfortable in than when Harry held her close. It was always safe with Harry. Hermione knew she relied on him for protection, but she did not know any one else who would do the same for her. "If I'm too-"

"Hush, Hermione," Harry cut her off. "I'm going to stay right here until I know that you are alright. I don't care what you say, Hermione, but you are not in any state to be wandering around alone. Sleep if you must, but I'll be right here when you wake up. I won't ever leave your side."

Hermione could not help but pull herself closer to Harry. It was not because she thought he would leave, but because he was now everything to her. "Harry, thank you. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me, nor can I ever tell you how much I really love you."

* * *

With those words, Hermione drifted to sleep that night. She never knew how much those words confused Harry nor did Hermione remember saying those words until she thought of them now. Hermione wondered if she had been in love with Harry all this time, but was not conscious of it. But it didn't matter. Hermione was now sure she loved the boy she held in her arms. Slowly, Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry fully on the lips. Emotions poured out from Hermione's heart, filling her with warmth as she kissed Harry. And in this moment of time, Hermione did not care whether Harry loved her the same way in return. All that mattered was that Hermione loved Harry and she would be right there with him until he woke. 


End file.
